


Can't Hold Us

by frostedshadow



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo is a BAMF, Everybody Lives, F/M, Gen, M/M, Prank War, Pranks, Shire is destroyed, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Thorin and Bilbo will talk again, Timeline?, UA, What is a timeline?, after BoFA, but totally worth it, eventually, seriously its pretty slow, the slowest of burns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 73,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedshadow/pseuds/frostedshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins left Erebor, not because Thorin told him to. No, he left because he had things to settle at home. He always intended on heading back to Erebor. Except, well. The circumstances with which he intends on returning are much different then how he imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I don't own The Hobbit. I also don't own the song, Can't Hold Us, by Macklemore...

”Bilbo wait!" The voice was familiar, but not the one Bilbo wanted to hear. He thought about continuing on but then remembered who he was. He was a hobbit, a kind and unassuming soul. 

"Yes Ori?" He asked, his voice low and tired. Ori wrapped a hand around Bilbo's arm and squeezed. 

"They will live." Ori told him, his voice soft and nearly non existent. Bilbo started, then stared at Ori. 

"They will? Thank you. But, Ori I still have to go." Bilbo tried to pull his arm away. Ori's grip strengthened and he glared at the hobbit. 

"No, you don't. Thorin will see reason, lad." Dwalin joined them, a limp in his step. Bilbo half turned and gaped at him. Bofur joined their little group, Nori right behind him. The older Ri brother crossed his arms and glared. 

"How can you know that?" Bilbo spat, his eyes suddenly wild. 

"He cares for you. Anyone can see it." Nori informed him. Bilbo laughed, a wild pain filled sound. 

"Except perhaps, for him. No I must go. I have a home waiting for me back in the Shire. A home no one can send me away from." Bilbo shrugged off Ori's hand and turned to go. 

"Please Bilbo. If not for Thorin, then what about Fili and Kili? They adore you!" Ori pleaded. 

"Why should Bilbo stay? Thorin has done nothing but hurt him!" Bofur suddenly snarled, his face dark. Bilbo gave his friend a small, pained smile. He waved a hand at Dwalin, who looked ready to hit Bofur. 

"Aye, he is dense. But he is still our King." Dwalin grumbled, his arms crossed. 

"You cannot tell them." Bilbo said after a moment's thought. Something in his tone made the four dwarves around him straighten. 

"Tell them what?" Ori whispered, his eyes a light with excitement. 

"I plan to come back, in a few years. There are some things I wish to reclaim from my home, and I need to leave it to someone." Bilbo informed then. Ori vibrated, a big grin on his face. "One of my cousins married a few years before the quest, and he and his wife have a babe. It is past time that Bag End had the sounds of a child's laughter through the halls." 

"But you will come back, Laddie?" Dwalin asked. Bilbo smiled at the gruff dwarf. 

"I will. Don't tell them, please. But I promise I will." Bilbo nodded to them and then shook each dwarf's hand in turn. "I need to be going. I wish you all the best, until we meet again." 

"Thank you, Bilbo." Ori lunged forward and gave Bilbo a tearful hug. Bilbo patted his back, and nodded to Nori over Ori's shoulder. He gently pulled out of Ori's arms and smiled at the young dwarf. 

"Come here, you." Bofur grabbed Bilbo, and pulled him into a quick squeeze. Bilbo returned it, then stepped away and started back down the hall. He didn't make it far, when he heard the quiet thunder of boots. 

"Bilbo, I just wanted to say. I- thank you. For caring for that stubborn idiot." Dwalin's voice was low and filled with emotion. 

"You aren't the only one who cares for him." Bilbo replied simply. He gave Dwalin a quick hug, startling the battle hardened dwarf. Dwalin returned the brief embrace, then pushed Bilbo away. 

"Well, you better get going. You have a long road ahead of you." Dwalin told Bilbo gruffly. Bilbo chuckled, and pretended not to see the spots of faint colour on Dwalin's cheeks. 

"Did he really leave?" Ori asked, his voice breaking. Dwalin met the younger dwarf's eyes, and nodded. 

"He did. But, he will come back." Dwalin told him. He rested his hand briefly on Ori's shoulder. 

"What if he lied?" Nori groused, a sour look on his face. 

"When has our hobbit ever lied to us? No, Bilbo will return. Until then, we shall keep his wish and not tell the others." Bofur shrugged his shoulders, and adjusted his hat on his head. "Should we go see how our king is faring?" 

~~~ 

"Bilbo. Where is Bilbo?" Thorin croaked. He tried to move his arm, only to cry out in pain. He let his shoulder rest, and cracked his swollen eyes open. 

"Ah, theres the stubborn bugger I know." Dwalin's voice rumbled through the small tent. Thorin tried to chuckle, only stopped when the pain made him wince. 

"Good to know you survived. How are my sister-sons? Bilbo?" Thorin tried again. 

"We are here, Uncle. Alive." Fili called from somewhere to Thorin's left. Thorin tried not to think about what wasn't said. He closed his eyes again, only to open them once more. 

"Bilbo. Where is the hobbit?" He asked, panic lacing his voice. 

"He returned home, Thorin. You banished him, remember?" 

"You just let him leave?" Thorin's voice was weak, broken. Dwalin rested his hand lightly on Thorin's shoulder, mindful of his injuries. 

"I could hardly let him stay. You were quite clear about your opinion." Dwalin murmured to him. Thorin could feel his shoulders start to shake, his whole body tremble. 

"Uncle! It'll be okay. We will be okay." Kili called from his right. 

"We are here, Uncle. We will be there for you." Fili chimed in. 

"Aye." Thorin sighed, and tried to calm himself. Dwalin settled himself near his friend. 

"Thorin, you need to stay calm. You are severely injured, and rest is the only thing I can do for you now. When you are steady enough, we will take you into the Royal Chambers. A few weeks, at the most I should think. So long as you don't push it too far." Oin gave Thorin a look. He idly pulled at some of Thorin's bandages, making the king wince as he cheeked his injuries. 

"Alright Oin. Thank you." Thorin mumbled. Oin scoffed, and Dwalin snorted. 

"That as simple. Last time you reacted this calmly to an injury it was because your mother was sitting nearby, ready to twist your ear." Dwalin chuckled to his brother in arms. 

"No way!" Kili called, shocked laughter in his voice. 

"Grandma used to tweak your ear?" Fili asked, incredulous. Thorin heard creaking, and knew that his nephews were trying to sit up. 

"Oi! Sit down you two. You need just as much as rest as your Uncle. If you don't let your wounds heal, then your mother will have my head. I would rather she just get angry at Thorin." Oin snapped at his patients. All three Durin men winced. 

"Your mother gets her fierceness from our mother. Dis took her cues from our mother; she raised you much the way we were raised." Thorin replied softly. 

"Aye. She was a right terror, she was. Just, though. Very just, she was. Treated all dwarf lads like her own boys, even if they weren't." Dwalin told them just as softly. Thorin raised his hand, and waved it somewhat until he hit Dwalin's arm. When he grabbed it, he squeezed his friend's arm. 

"Peace, my friend." Thorin hummed in reply. Dwalin shifted, and coughed into his fist. 

"I would like to hear more about our grandmother." Fili offered, into the quiet. 

"Perhaps when mother comes home. After all, its that or have her snarl at us for something that wasn't our fault to begin with." Kili pouted. Thorin snorted, and shook his head. 

"Can I visit? Please?" Dwalin turned his head, as Ori stormed into the tent. He glared at the warrior dwarf, then nearly fell onto Fili's bed, weeping. Thorin winced, when he heard the sounds. He had known, for some time, that Ori was Fili's One, but he hadn't allowed his nephew to act on it. There had been too much at stake, for his heir to act upon his feelings. 

"So, is he really gone?" Thorin asked his friend, while his nephew was preoccupied. 

"Yes. I saw him leave myself. Thorin, I am sorry." Dwalin sighed, and looked away from the two young dwarves. He peered over at Kili, who was shifting rather uncomfortably. 

"No, its not your fault Dwalin. Nothing you could have done, I am sure. We all know what he was like." Thorin pressed his hand once more against Dwalin's arm, then set it back by his side. "Go, find your One. I am sure he is out there waiting for you." 

"Thorin!" Dwalin coughed violently, his cheeks burning. 

"If you think I don't know, then you obviously don't know me as well as you should. It's not hard to tell. Peace, friend. Go to him, I have my nephews." Thorin idly waved a rather sheepish Dwalin away. Face still red, Dwalin nodded to Thorin, and slipped from the healers tent. 

"That was good of you, Thorin." Thorin nearly jumped, at Oin's words. 

"What else could I do? Just because I am miserable, doesn't mean he has needs to be." Thorin replied simply. 

"So, it takes getting a knock on your head for you to see reason? If I had known that, I would have had Dwalin give you a bump decades ago." Balin announced his presence softly, so as not to disturb the still sobbing Ori. Thorin rubbed at his eyes, and sighed. He could just hear Fili's calming words, over Ori's distressed sounds. 

"I thought Dwalin was the violent one, not you." Thorin grumbled. Balin chuckled, and took Dwalin's place at Thorin's side. 

"Well, you always did seem to miss my practice times on the field, so I can see why you might think that." Balin chuckled at his friend. He tapped his pointer finger to his forehead, then that finger to Thorin's rather bruised one. Thorin made a chocked noise in the back of his throat. 

"Balin, my friend." Thorin gasped. He tried to say more, but he wasn’t sure he was able. 

"There is no need for words. Just rest, my friend. You are safe, your sister sons are alive, and the company escaped with barely an injury." 

"Balin, could I have some paper? Its past time I wrote a letter to my sister. She will have my head as it is, what with the injuries my sister sons received." Thorin leaned further into his pillows, an ignored the look Balin gave him. His old advisor, and friend pulled some wrinkled paper from his jacket, followed quickly by a pen. 

"Good luck not getting your head cut off when she comes back." Balin gently patted Thorin's shoulder, and left his old friend. Thorin barely noticed, he was so focused on the paper before him. 

_Dis, my beloved sister_

 _I write this from my bed, in an infirmary tent I share with you darling boys. They truly are wonderful, though I am sure that any amount of time spent without the ability to leave them will be interesting. Dis, I have made some mistakes. And, before you ask I am sure you have already realized that yes, this is my, Thorin son of Thrain's handwriting, and I am actually writing this._

 _

I should never have allowed either of your boys to come on this quest. Nor should I have tried to stop Fili's relationship with Ori. I acted like I didn't see anything, but the pair of them grew much closer over the course of our quest. I wouldn't be surprised if they have already married in secret. If not, well Erebor will be in need of a celebration. 

When you come, please stop by the Shire. Dis, this will always be my biggest mistake. I... I never understood the draw of one's One. I saw you find yours, fall in love, and marry. I saw the adoration on both your faces the day Fili was born, and the pain you went through when your One died. I never understood the amount of spine it took, for you to carry on, birth Kili and raise those boys. I should never have told Fili no, before he even told me. Oh, Dis. How I have erred. 

I know you have never been to the Shire, and I doubt you know who hobbits are. See, Gandalf recruited a hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins to be our burglar. As I am sure you have already imagined, I didn't recognize his worth immediately. I am ashamed to even think of the things I said to him in the first legs of our journey. It took for him to save my life, for me to realize his worth, to realize that he is my One. 

There was a battle, Dis. A battle with five armies, and it is a miracle that your boys and myself even survived. In the aftermath, however, Bilbo slipped away. It is him that you should thank, for the lives of your sons. It was him, that saved us all numerous times throughout our journey. He found the Arkenstone, Dis. I fell into the gold madness, and nearly killed him. We had tried, to start something. Dis, I never meant to hurt you, or him, or the boys. I am afraid that I banished him, and I believe he will return to the Shire. 

I cannot make Bilbo return to me, as much as I would like. Really, if you could just make sure he lives. Bilbo, he means everything to all of us. You would have loved to see him interact with your boys. He kept up with them, didn't brush them off when they annoyed him. He got along so well with everyone, I am surprised that none of the company has tried to kill me when I was unconscious. Dis, just make sure he is safe, please just do this one thing for me. If it helps, imagine my on my knees, begging. Anything he wants, if it is under your power, just give it to him. Please. 

I hope you return soon, I need your steady hand by my side. Your boys need you to keep them in check. We all need you, whether you think it or not. I am not even sure I know how to rule without you by my side. And, before you ask, I just woke up, so I have no idea what injuries your boys have, or what I have. Though, knowing him, Oin has hopefully sent you a letter, explaining everything. 

Your thick headed brother, Thorin. 

_

"Uncle?" Kili called softly. Thorin looked up from the letter, and turned his stiff head over to his nephew. 

"Aye, Kili?" 

"Are you alright?" Kili asked softly, his voice cutting through the silence. It was then that Thorin realized that the only other sounds, were those of the deep breathing of sleep. 

“Well, I am breathing. Though, it will take more than a couple of orcs to kill me.” Thorin did his best to sound hearty for the lad. It seemed to work, since Kili chuckled at him. 

“Evidently.” Kili replied. Thorin didn’t reply; there wasn’t more to say. Kili dropped off into silence. He was silent for so long, that Thorin thought he had fallen asleep. He nearly jumped out of his skin, when Kili spoke again. “Uncle?” 

“Yes nephew?” Thorin asked softly. Emotion was starting to clog him. The knowledge that his sister sons were safe, that his company was alive, that he was still breathing. Well, it was starting to take a toll on him. 

“I would have died for you, you know that right?” Kili informed him. Thorin had to steel himself, so he didn’t cough, or shout, or cry. 

“I do. And, it is my hope that neither of you will have to die for me. You deserve a life.” Thorin managed to choke out. He heard Kili hum softly. 

“And so do you, Uncle. I hope Bilbo comes back.” Kili replied softly. Thorin heard Kili shifted. He knew that was Kili’s way of leaving him be, of giving him time with his own thoughts. Thorin waited until he heard Kili’s breath even. Then, and only then, did he let himself sink into his own misery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my one year anniversary of being on ao3! I do plan on finishing my other fics, so no worries. But, this idea has been sitting around for months now. I figured it was about time that I post it.
> 
> Oh, and on the letter. I have this headcannon, that Thorin can be an utter sap on paper. Like, he knows his sister is far away, so he tell her what he really thinks. Mostly because he can't see her reaction, and she can't react right away. And, this headcannon only applies to his sister.


	2. The Shire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo returns to the Shire… And receives a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited December 13

Bilbo hummed a familiar tune, swaying gently on his pony. Gandalf was just ahead of him on his horse and chuckled when he recognized the tune. 

"Is there a problem Gandalf?" Bilbo called lazily. He seemed to be calm and collected, but internally he was buzzing with excitement. It had been nearly a year since he had been home and he was ready to relax in Bag End. 

"Do you know what song you hum? Gandalf asked. He looked over his shoulder, his eyes sparkling with mirth. 

"I imagine it is the one Tho- the company sang when they invaded my home." Bilbo recovered nicely from his slip. He ignored Gandalf's look and turned his head. The trip back to the Shire had taken them less time as they were able to ride the whole way and did not have to fight. And in every moment that he could Bilbo had thought about his love for Thorin. About how much the dwarf had hurt him and yet he still wanted him. 

"Bilbo." Gandalf's voice was sharp and filled with dread and warning. Bilbo snapped himself back to reality and paled. All around him the hills were muddy, with the dirt churned and trees destroyed. 

"No." Bilbo whispered. Wildly he flicked the reigns; his pony surged forward, whinnying in protest. Gandlaf's horse easily kept pace and the two thundered into hobbiton. Everywhere he looked Bilbo saw the destruction of his home, dead hobbits, and the odd dead warg or orc. His pony finally halted just in front of Bag End. The door was shut, firmly and Bilbo could see the boards across his windows. 

"Bilbo wait!" Gandlaf called. Bilbo ignored him and slid to the ground. He rushed to his door and started pounding on it. 

"Is anyone there? This is Bilbo Baggins!" He yelled, hysteria colouring his voice. 

"Just a moment Master Baggins." A thin, young, familiar voice called back. Bilbo nearly sobbed with relief when Hamfast Gamgee, his gardner's boy, opened the door. Just behind him crowded numerous faunts, most of them related to Bilbo. 

"Bilbo!" Drogo Baggins rushed forward, tears streaming down his cheeks and he slammed into Bilbo's knees. Bilbo gathered him into his arms, and let Hamfast pull him through the door. He sat down just inside the doorway, and let his other young cousins crowd around him. All of them were thin, dirty, and had a haunted look in their eyes. Bilbo looked around himself and tried not to give into the dread. Instead he took a deep breath and took charge. 

"Alright Hamfast, there are two baths in this place. Get them filled please. Everyone will take their turn and wash up. While you are doing that I will see about getting a meal started." Bilbo looked over his shoulder and quirked an eyebrow at Gandalf. The wizard sighed then brought their saddle bags of food over. After he left them on the stoop he turned and went deeper into the village to see if there were more survivors. 

"Drogo do you think you could help me?" Bilbo quietly asked his young cousin. Drogo nodded quickly and grabbed one of the bags. The young hobbit followed his older cousin into the kitchen. 

"Sorry that we invaded your home cousin. We didn't know where else to go." Drogo mumbled, shame in his voice. Bilbo set his own load down then turned and crouched before his younger cousin. 

"Hush, Drogo. This isn't your fault. See, I am not angry. I am glad you were all safe. Now lad, I hate to ask this, but are your parents somewhere else?" Bilbo spoke the last bit in a whisper. Drogo's eyes shut as tears tried to escape. 

"All the hobbit younglings here are without parents. They all died when the orcs came." Drogo whispered. Though his voice was quiet it held some strength and Bilbo swelled with pride. 

"Oh, Drogo. I am so sorry that this happened." Bilbo drew the young man back into his arms, and squeezed. At this moment it was hard to believe that the hobbit before him was only 15. 

"There was nothing you could do." Drogo mumbled into Bilbo's shoulder. 

"Bilbo, the water is ready." Hamfast stood in the doorway the rest of the saddle bags in his arms. Bilbo stood and pulled Drogo to his feet. 

"Thank you Hamfast. Drogo, first bath please I am going to need your help. Hamfast, you too." Bilbo ordered. He took he food, then shooed the two hobbits from the room. He kept his steel resolve as he moved around the dirty kitchen. He did not have the time to properly clean so for now a quick swipe of the counters would have to do. That done he set about chopping the few vegetables left. That chore done all the food was pushed into a large pot. Hamfast came back just in time to light the fire for Bilbo. 

"Are you parents gone too then, lad?" Bilbo asked quietly. He listened and nearly sighed at the pained sound Hamfast made. 

"Yes. Mine and Bell's both. We figured you wouldn't mind if we took care of the children in Bag End." Hamfast explained softly. Bilbo nodded. 

"Of course not. I wasn't using it." Bilbo smiled then grabbed a stack of bowls. He made a disgusted noise at the dust lining them. With a huff he dumped them into his sink and poured hot water over them. Hamfast lightly pushed Bilbo away so he could wash the dishes. Bilbo was about to protest when he realized how close to the edge the young man was. Instead he set about properly wiping the table and counters again. 

"Mr. Bilbo." Paladin Took stood just on the edge of the kitchen. Just behind him a little girl stood, her hands fisted in Paladin's tunic. Bilbo recognized her immediately as Paladin's little sister. 

"Ah, Paladin, Esmerelda. What can I do for you? And cousin will do just fine." Bilbo smiled gently at the two young Tooks. 

"Well, since our father is gone I am supposed to be Thain. Except I don't know how to be Thain. Do you think you could be Thain until I am ready?" Paladin asked shyly. Esmerelda made a choking noise, and she buried her face in Paladin's back. 

"I think I can do that for you Paladin. Now why don't you go wash up. By the time you are done the food should be ready." Bilbo offered softly. Paladin nodded and shifted to try and get Esmerelda off of him. 

"Essie!" He complained. Bilbo sighed then gently picked Esmerelda up. Reluctantly the little girl let go of her brother. She shifted in Bilbo's arms and wrapped hers around his neck. Bilbo went back to his work, all the while humming in Esmerelda's ears as he did so. 

"Bilbo." Gandalf entered Bag End, a look of grief on his face. Bilbo looked up, his arms still around the grubby Esmerelda. 

"Did you figure out what happened?" Bilbo asked quietly. Gandalf sighed and nodded sharply. 

"Here, let me take her." Bell, Hamfast's love took Esmerelda from Bilbo and headed back to the bathing rooms. Trailing behind her was one Primula Brandybuck, a dazed and lost look in her eyes. 

"It seems that the orcs stopped in the Shire on their way to Erebor. Being Hobbits they were ill prepared for the attack. Bilbo not many are left." Gandalf kept his voice quiet and calm. Bilbo's eyes fluttered shut, and he felt the pain course through him. 

"Well we shall just have to do something about it then." Bilbo said, after a moment's though. Gandalf looked at the hobbit with a mixture of surprise and interest. 

"Oh, and what would that be?" Gandalf queried. He sat down at the recently cleaned table and accepted Bilbo's offer of tea. Bilbo sat opposite of him and waved Hamfast over. 

"Well, the dwarves of Erebor that are currently living in the Blue Mountains will be returning home, yes? And the messenger couldn't have arrived too far ahead of me. So, we will approach them and see if they will give us safe passage." Bilbo spoke slowly as if he was still working through the logistics of it himself. 

"And where would we go?" Hamfast asked quietly. Gandalf looked from one hobbit to the other, a thoughtful look on his face. 

"I was only planning on being in the Shire long enough to settle my estate, to make sure it went to the appropriate relatives. Then I was going to return. The dwarves will need all the help they can get, to reclaim the land outside the mountain for crops. Who better than a hobbit? The hills outside it are numerous, we could relocate the Shire there. The dwarves would be nearby to protect us, and the men of Dale would be within trade distance as well." Bilbo rattled off. Gandalf stared at him, surprised. 

"So, you were planning this all along. Does Thorin know?" Gandalf watched Bilbo's face carefully. Bilbo huffed, and glared at the old wizard. 

"No and he won't know until we show up. Though, some members of the company are aware of what will happen." Bilbo informed the wizard. Bilbo's tone and glare indicated that he did not appreciate Gandalf's inquire. 

"Who is Thorin?" Paladin wandered into the room, his face red from being scrubbed. He tugged at his new, clean clothes and Bilbo hid a fond smile. It was one of his from his years as a faunt himself. 

"The King of Erebor, and a friend of ours." Bilbo explained. He waved Paladin forward then helped the young hobbit onto the seat beside him. 

"And who is this?" Gandalf asked, as he peered into the young hobbit's face. "This is Paladin Took the second, and future Thain of the Shire." Bilbo announced. Paladin flushed, and ducked his head. 

"Oh? And who is the current Thain then?" Amusement coloured Gandalf's voice. 

"At the moment Paladin has asked me to step into his place." Bilbo told the wizard dryly. Gandlaf hummed and nodded his agreement. 

"Well this idea of yours has merit. Though the hobbits will have to be ready soon. From the looks of it, the last company of dwarves from the Blue Mountains leaves soon. And if I am not mistaken, Dis, Thorin's sister, will be leading this group." Gandalf rattled off. Bilbo paled slightly. 

"Thorin had a sister?" He hissed, shocked. 

"Well, how else would Thorin's nephews, Fili and Kili come about? Bilbo, I thought you were sharper than that." Gandalf replied easily, his eyes bright with mirth. A little hand smacked his side. 

"That's my cousin!" Drogo Baggins snapped up at Gandalf, his face as clean as Paladin's. 

"Drogo Baggins, behave yourself!" Bilbo cried. He jumped to his feet, and snatched his young cousin up. 

"Its alright Bilbo, no harm done." Gandalf laughed, glad to see another Baggins who didn't quite fit the mould. 

"Now, do you know how many hobbits are left?" Bilbo asked, once he had his cousins settled. Instantly, the young hobbits settled down. 

"Not too many. Some left, with men of Bree to somewhere safer. Most of those from the Shire that survived are here, along with a some families that stayed safe in their own homes. You will be delighted to know that the Sackville-Baggins managed to survive in their own hobbit hole." Gandalf told Bilbo. Bilbo sighed, sadness and weariness taking him over. 

"I am not sure delighted is the word I would have used." He mumbled, a look of concentration on his face. 

"Do you think those left behind will actually go, though?" Gandalf choose to ignore Bilbo's comment. Bilbo hummed for a moment, then nodded. 

"Yes, I do believe that they will go. What other choice do they have? The Shire is no longer safe for Hobbits to stay in. This attack, if nothing else, has taught us that. So, we will go to Erebor. I was always planning on going back anyways. And, when we get there, Tho- he will accept us, if only because we will prove that Hobbits are useful." Bilbo informed Gandalf. 

"I do believe that Thorin has figure that out already, Bilbo. Shall we tell the rest of the hobbits, then?" Gandalf stood. Bilbo made an annoyed noise in the back of his throat, and shook his head. 

"No, first we will feed the little ones. While we do that, Hamfast can let the rest of the hobbits know that there will be a meeting, at the party tree. Hamfast!" Bilbo turned to the young hobbit. Hamfast paled, then nodded and stood. 

"I will be quick." He left the hobbit hole at a trot. 

"Food?" Esmerelda squirmed in Bilbo's lap, so she could turn and peer up at him, hope in her eyes. 

"Yes, food for you little one." Bilbo kissed her on the top of her head. He stood, then set Esmerelda on his seat. He strode over to the kitchen, and dished up a small bowl of soup for her. Once it was back in front of her, he dished up more soup, and started to set them at the different spots around the table. Slowly, the other hobbit children wandered into the room, and sat down in front of the bowls. Bilbo hummed quietly, and set slightly dirty handkerchiefs down by the young hobbits. 

"Thank you, cousin Bilbo." Drogo called, when he was neatly seated at the table. 

"Of course, Drogo. Eat up." Bilbo patted the boy fondly on the head, and filled up Paladin's bowl for him. 

"They are all going to be there, soon." Hamfast stood in the doorway, panting. Bilbo looked up in surprise; either the boy was faster than he had thought, or there were less hobbits in the Shire than he had originally thought. 

"Thank you, Hamfast. Eat up, then we will head out." Bilbo gestured at the table with another full bowl of soup. Hamfast squished himself in between Drogo and Primula, and started to shovel the soup into his mouth. 

"Gandalf." Bilbo beckoned to the wizard. He retreated further into the kitchen, to a spot where the younger hobbits couldn't hear him. 

"Yes, my dear friend?" Gandalf looked down at him, concern on his face. 

"Do you really think he has forgiven me?" Bilbo asked. He hated how unsure, how needy he sounded. But, he needed to know. However much thinking about Thorin hurt, it didn't change the way Bilbo felt about him. 

"My dear hobbit, your absence will be the thing that reminds him of his love." Gandalf replied softly. Bilbo sighed, and looked away. 

"Cousin? Are you alright?" Paladin padded over softly, and slipped his hand into Bilbo's. 

"Of course, Paladin. Come on, wash up. We need to get going." Bilbo smiled neatly at his young cousin, and gave him a quick hug. Paladin nodded, then darted over to the bathing room to wash up. There was a quiet storm of padding feet on the floor, as the young hobbits followed Paladin. 

"Well, this should be interesting at least." Gandalf commented. Bilbo snorted, and counted the young hobbits in his front room. All seven of them were clean, in only slightly grubby and patched clothing. Not the best, but the best he could do with such little time. 

"Alright, lets go then." Bilbo led the group from his home. The young ones fell into a neat line, with Hamfast bringing up the rear. It didn't take them long to reach the party tree, and when they did Bilbo felt his heart drop. Less than fifty hobbits crowded around the tree. Lobelia and her son, Lotho stood there, but he didn't see Otho, Lobelia's husband anywhere. 

"Bilbo Baggins!" Lobelia called shrilly. Before she could open her mouth again, Bilbo raised his hands. 

"I have just returned from helping friends of mine, a company of dwarves take back their home. It is called the lonely mountain, Erebor. It pains me to find out that this happened to my home. I may not have seen the happenings here, but I have seen the same terrible things you have." Bilbo announced to them. 

"What does that have to do with our homes?" A hobbit in the back called, and a few mumbled in time. 

"The land around Erebor has been hurt by the dragon that took over the mountain. Well, now the mountain is free of the dragon, and the dwarves need help. They are not farmers, they are warriors. I am friends with the King under the mountain, and his heirs. If I approach them, and offer our abilities to grow, they will let us live around the mountain. We can grow them food, and they can protect us. If we do this, if we go there, we will never have to worry about an attack from orcs again." Bilbo told them. The hobbits erupted into quiet whispers. 

"How will we get there? How will we survive the journey?" Lobelia called, a sneer in her voice. Bilbo took in a deep breath, in order to reply, but was interrupted before he could begin. 

"We will take you there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! Sorry it took so long for me to update! Now, a few things. One of my new years resolutions is to write a 1000 words a day. With 3 fics in the work, I am hoping to update this once a week.
> 
> There will be more hobbits mentioned in later chapters! There will be more, I promise.
> 
> The time line might be a little messed up… I am aiming to have Bilbo and Frodo's ages as close to that in the books as possible… Which means Frodo probably won't show up in this.
> 
> I debated on whether to call the young hobbits fauntlings or children. Other people use both, so I went with what felt right.


	3. Erebor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin is a thick idiot. Enough said.

Thorin groaned and sat up. He was stiff and the ache was deep in his bones. It wasn’t so bad that he was subjected to his bed, so long as he didn't over do it. Oin had charged Dwalin with being Thorin’s shadow. The guard had not allowed Thorin out of his sight in a week. Kili and Fili were groaning impatiently. Oin had yet to let the dynamic duo out of bed. 

“Dain wishes to meet with you.” Gloin entered the tent quietly. He had resumed his role of treasurer once the mountain was secure. His current task was the cataloging of the gold Smaug had used for a nest. 

“Tell him I will be there soon.” Thorin swung his feet over the edge of his bed. Slowly, painfully he reached for his boots. Dwalin kicked them closer. He bared his teeth in a grin at Thorin’s growl. 

“Can I come?” Kili called. Thorin snorted. He shoved his feet into his boots and buckled them. He stood and stepped into the coat Dwalin held for him. 

“Oin has said you are to stay in bed. So you stay in bed.” Thorin informed his nephew dryly. Kili made a pitiful whine. 

“Uncle Thorin I am going crazy just lying here all day!” Kili complained. Methodically Thorin buckled his coat closed. 

“Its hard to travel somewhere when you are already there, Kili. Now stay put and be quiet. If you can’t do that then I will write to your mother.” Thorin informed them dryly. Kili huffed. 

“Not fair. I haven’t done a thing.” Fili called quietly. His bed had been pushed to the side so when Ori was visiting the pair would have some privacy. Thorin’s side of the tent had heaps of letters and reports on the small table. 

“I imagine you will try something should you be given the opportunity.” Thorin called over his shoulder. It pained him to have to take such care while he walked. He hated being so stiff. It annoyed him that he had to walk slowly to get about. All around them dwarves parted in deference to him. He could hear the quiet murmurs and feel the awed looks they gave him. It did little to help his mood. 

“Don’t have such a sour look on your face. You deserve all their admiration and more.” Dwalin stopped for Thorin to catch up. Thorin glared at his friend. 

“Your cheek is neither wanted nor appreciated.” Thorin grumble. He stepped past Dwalin. Dain’s tent was just down from the one Thorin shared with his nephews. It was as close to the end of the camp where the healing tents were that Oin allowed. Still the fifty steps it took were the longest ones Thorin had taken in a long time. 

“Ah Thorin. You are looking well cousin.” Dain stood when Thorin entered his tent. Thorin nodded and took his seat. 

“Thank you cousin. Gloin said you wanted to talk?” Thorin accepted the mug of ale with a nod. Dain’s servant set another ale in front Dain. The young dwarf bowed and scampered out of the tent. 

“I wanted to talk logistics. My men are over worked. There is much to do. Whole floors need to be rebuilt. There are areas in the treasury that need to be fixed given the damage. Then there is the gold that needs to be distributed to the people of Dale.” Dain started. He shifted through papers and offered Thorin the list. Thorin accepted it carefully. 

“Dwarves are needed to help with the rebuild, to help with the production of food, to start mining, to get the forge going.” Thorin read the top things. He sighed heavily. 

“Where are these dwarves going to come from Thorin? The Iron Hills need to be taken care of as well. It will take Dis months to get here. How are we to survive in the meantime?” Dain leaned heavily on the table. Thorin could see the beginning of grey hair in his cousin’s beard. 

“I don’t know. I expect Dis will have some sort of answer. I wrote her two months ago just after I woke up. If she used a different raven then we will have her reply soon. In the meantime we keep going. I want the treasury reinforced so the ceiling doesn’t cave around us. The damage in the smiths needs to be repaired and living quarters in the mountain. For now temporary homes in the mountain proper can be made while the restoration and repairs are being done.” Thorin explained quietly. Dain nodded slowly. He prowled slowly across the floor. 

“That could work very well. Hopefully Dis’ journey is a fast one.” Dain turned and sank heavily into his chair. Thorin nodded and stood. He downed his ale quickly then turned for the door. 

“If Dis’s reply does not come in the next few days, I will write to the Blue Mountains myself. While I wait for her reply I will consider options while we wait for more dwarves to join us.” Thorin told his cousin. Dain nodded and watched Thorin leave the room. Dain knew Thorin was hiding his discomfort. It worried him to see how measured and slow Thorin’s steps where. 

“Uncle!” Kili called as soon as Thorin entered the tent. Thorin ignored his nephew. He sat heavily on his bed. He worked his coat, then his boots off. Dwalin tucked them away while Thorin settled himself in his chair. 

“Here Thorin.” Ori had joined the Durin’s tent at one point in Thorin’s absence. He held a letter in his hands. Thorin took it carefully and nodded his thanks. Ori’s smile was fleeting. It didn’t surprise Thorin that the young dwarf hurried back to Fili’s side. 

_You thick idiot._

 _Of course I will talk to him for you. Are you sure that you aren’t actually the mountain? How could you mess that up so spectacularly. I can only imagine that this Bilbo Baggins of yours is quite spectacular. By the time you receive this, we will have already left the Shire. It is lucky that this reached me when it did, we are days away from the Shire. I was planning on marching past, but for you brother, we will stop. I really do hope this hobbit of yours is worth it. And why are you sending these letters to me? Send a letter to him! Its not even that hard. Just write a note that says "I am sorry" attach it to a raven's leg, and send it on it's merry way. fr_

 _

To business. I organized the dwarves that wanted to rebuild Erebor into waves. A few months after your quest left, I sent the first wave. In that wave there will be those dwarves that are best at clearing away rubble, and repairing. Immediately following them will be the main miners and those of assorted crafts will be in each wave. You know how I feel about cooking. The plan is for us to be there a few months after Durin's day. In time to help with the planting it would seem. The second last wave of dwarves left a month before we got word your quest was successful. 

I am very glad that you kept my boys safe. When you are in better shape, remind me to slap you upside the head. Those are my babies, how dare you let them get hurt! And, of course Oin sent me a list of their injuries. If my babies die before I get there, I will strangle you. If you die before I get there, I will smack my babies for not harassing you enough to keep you alive. In fact, inform Dwalin that his entire job is keeping you alive, or else I will whoop his ass too. 

Thank you for not killing my boys. Don’t give Fili and Ori too much of a hard time. I plan on doing that myself when I get there. Keep them out of trouble, Kili especially. Tell those troublemakers to write me, please. It would be nice to hear from them myself. 

Your loving sister, Dis. 

_

The letter was signed in Dis’ particular flourish. Thorin smiled at her ruthless efficiency. It was so like Dis to be blunt. She knew he would appreciate it. Despite that he could feel her desperation underneath it all. To go months without word of how her sons and surviving brother were. Thorin wasn’t sure how she had managed so well. Thorin read the letter over again and chuckled. Dwalin looked up at his friend, and quirked an eyebrow. 

"And what does the mighty Dis have to say?" Dwalin queried. The other side of the tent squeaked with excitement. 

"That was a letter from mother?" Fili called and Thorin could hear the enthusiasm in his nephew's voice. 

"How come she hasn't written us yet?" Kili complained. Thorin chuckled again and shook his head. 

"It might help if you actually wrote her, boys. She is well and when she wrote this, it was when she was days away from the Shire. You two are to stay alive, as am I. Dwalin if you don't keep us alive then she claims that you will bear the brunt of her displeasure. And she explained in some detail when the dwarves will be coming." Thorin explained. Dwalin turned and stared searchingly at Thorin. He was no fool, he knew Thorin was hiding something. 

"When will mother be here?" Kili asked. Thorin would have laughed at the whine in Kili's voice, if he didn't miss his sister so much. 

"She hopes to be here for Durin’s Day. Since the journey isn’t quite that long I can only assume that the largest wave of dwarves is with her.” Thorin replied easily. 

“Can I get up now?” Kili’s voice cut through the silence. Thorin hid a grin. 

“No Kili, not now. Wait until Oin says it is alright for you. You don’t want to set back your recovery time.” Thorin chastised his nephew gently. Dwalin snorted. 

“Coming from someone who can’t walk great distances, you might not want to talk Thorin.” Dwalin informed his shield brother. Kili huffed and Fili chocked on his laughter. 

“Perhaps you should be useful and bring me some paper.” Thorin waved his hand. Dwalin rolled his eyes but brought the small, portable desk to Thorin. Some parchment joined the desk as well as a pen. He carefully copied out the parts pertinent to Dain then tucked Dis’ letter into his pocket. 

“Dwalin can you take this to Dain for me.” Thorin offered the note to Dwalin. Dwalin nodded and left the room swiftly. Thorin shifted about and settled himself back onto his bed. Carefully Thorin stretched out on the cot. He closed his eyes and let the sounds of his nephews wash over him. 

“Ori come over here. I need some loving too!” Kili called. Thorin smiled when he heard the soft spluttering that could only be Ori. If he opened his eyes, Thorin was sure he would see a blush on Ori’s cheeks. 

“Back off you. Come here Ori.” Fili’s voice was unusually strong. There was a rustling of cloth and a soft squeak. Fili hummed happily, the satisfied sound filling the tent. 

“Thats no fair. I am your brother, you should share.” Kili mock complained. Ori let out an indignant squeak. 

“Share my One? Are you daft?” Fili’s voice was laced with contempt. 

“Come on Fili. Just for a little bit?” Kili wheedled softly. Kili shrieked. Thorin glanced over at them. Ori was pulled tight to Fili’s chest. His cheeks were brick red and his hands trembled in front of him. Fili had a smug expression on his face. A damp towel was over Kili’s face. 

“Enough you two. Get some rest. Then maybe you will be up on your feet sooner.” Thorin called. 

“Yes Uncle.” His nephews chorused. Thorin shook his head at their antics. He closed his eyes again and wished sleep to come again. It was nearly painful watching Ori and Fili together. It reminded him of what he did not have and yet missed so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After seeing DoS twice, a huge part of me wants to put Tauriel in. But i won't- it would make things much too difficult for me.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this! I am blown away by the kudos and comments; you guys are incredible!


	4. Hardship eased

"Thorin?" Bilbo gasped. He knew deep in his heart that this couldn't possibly be Thorin. The dwarf in front of him was more slender, the face more narrow. Yet the colour of hair, the brightness of eyes, the sheer height was nearly identical to Thorin's. 

"Nay, that stubborn old goat is my brother. I am the Lady Dis, at your service." Dis bowed neatly to Bilbo, who bowed back in stunned silence. 

"I beg your pardon Lady Dis. Bilbo Baggins, at yours." He smiled warily at her. Dis gasped then pulled Bilbo into a tight hug. 

"Thank you for saving the lives of my boys and my brother." Dis whispered into his ear. Bilbo started shaking lightly, and he shook his head. 

"No of course. I couldn't just leave them." Bilbo mumbled back. 

"Not more dwarves!" Bilbo pulled back from Dis and turned to stare at the owner of the offending voice. 

"Lobelia it is the dwarves that will be our saving grace." Bilbo snapped quickly at her. 

"But we haven't agreed to anything! And there is no guarantee that these dwarves of Erebor will accept us!" Lobelia replied shrilly. Bilbo rolled his eyes and before he could reply Dis rested a hand on his shoulder. 

"I am the Lady Dis, Princess under the Mountain, sister to King Thorin, and mother to his heirs, Princes Fili and Kili. I assure you, that my brother will give you asylum in the lands around Erebor." She announced smoothly. The few dwarves that had followed her looked at her with concern; they were the ones who knew the royal family well. Such a surprise was not likely to bode well with Thorin. 

"Thats settled then. Dis, when do you wish to leave the Shire?" Bilbo asked her. Behind him, the hobbits murmured to themselves, and shuffled. 

"In a week." Dis replied easily. 

"Alright. Then, in a week's time, any who wish to travel to Erebor may join us. I will be going, as will the hobbit children in my home. Until he is of age, Paladin Took has asked that I stand in as Thain." Bilbo informed them, the last bit added on as an afterthought. Numerous hobbits turned to stare at the young hobbit, who nodded his assent. 

"I leave with Master Bilbo and the dwarves." Hamfast announced loudly. Bell nodded, and slipped her hand into Hamfast's decisively. 

"Absolutely not! You two cannot travel together, unwed. Its bad enough that you were living together alone." Lobelia sniffed at them. Bilbo growled, and rounded on his cousins. 

"They weren't alone, they were taking care of my cousins. If it matters so much to you then they can marry here, before we leave. And, before you get too upset, Lobelia, it should have been you who cared for our young cousins." Bilbo snapped. Lobelia huffed, and glared at Bilbo, but didn't say anything. 

"Shall we go somewhere quieter?" Dis asked suddenly. She eyed the small hobbits that were gathered around Bilbo. Several of them were staring at the dwarves in awe, and a few of them were yawning. 

"I suppose so. Come with me. My home is in disrepair, but it is better than a field." Bilbo offered. Before Dis could comment, Esmerelda tugged on Dis' tunic. 

"Why do you have a beard?" She asked, her eyes wide with childish curiosity. Bilbo chocked, his cheeks burning with mortification. Dis meerly laughed and got down on one knee. 

"Well little one, all dwarves tend to have beards. Even the women, though ours tend to not be quite as impressive as the men's." Dis explained softly. Esmerelda seemed to think on this for a moment, before she nodded seriously. 

"Do you think I could have a beard when I am older?" She asked solemnly. Dis pondered this for a moment, before she shook her head sadly. 

"I don't think you have the right structure for it, dear one. But, if you come with your cousin Bilbo to Erebor with us, then you can see plenty of dwarves with beards whenever you like." Dis promised. Esmerelda nodded, and held her arms out to Dis. 

"Up?" She asked softly. Dis stood, and met Bilbo's eyes to make sure he was okay with it. 

"No far! Why does Essie get everything?" Paladin howled. Bilbo rolled his eyes at his younger cousins, and nodded to Dis. Dis swept the little hobbit into her arms, and smiled at the laughing child. 

"Am I to believe your name is Essie, little one?" Dis asked her, a smile brightening her own face. 

"No, its Esmerelda. Paladin is just silly." Esmerelda sniffed. 

"Am not!" Paladin snapped at his little sister. 

"Are too!" Esmerelda snapped back, and she stuck her tongue out at her brother. 

"You sound just like my boys." Dis smiled fondly at the pair. Bilbo gasped, and coughed heavily. 

“I forgot. You are Fili and Kili’s mother.” Bilbo questioned hesitantly. Dis nodded. 

“Aye, those troublemakers are mine. I think your cousins would like them.” Dis shifted Esmerelda in her arms. 

“Perhaps we should separate them when we reach Erebor. Come.” Bilbo settled Paladin on his hip. He turned, and led his cousins back to Bag End. Drogo and Saradoc raced ahead. The two fauntlings laughed and pushed at each other. 

“That might be difficult.” Dis offered. She flicked her hand. Two dwarves from the guard fell in step behind them. 

“I could always blackmail them. Given the stunts they pulled on the quest it shouldn’t be too hard.” Bilbo commented airily. Dis’ laugh was rich and full of life. The fullness of it startled Bilbo. It was so much like Thorin’s that Bilbo felt a pang in his chest. 

“I knew I would like you Bilbo Baggins. My brother is a fool if he doesn’t make things right with you.” Dis breezed past a stunned Bilbo into his home. Bilbo stared after her for a moment. 

“Uncle Bilbo can we go in?” Paladin whined. His foot kicked against Bilbo’s stomach. Bilbo coughed and set him down. Paladin ran into the house, a gleeful smile on his face. 

“Bilbo a word please.” Hamfast and Bell stood just behind Bilbo. Bell’s hands were clenched in front of her and her cheeks were bright. Hamfast stepped forward. 

“Of course Hamfast. What can I do for you?” Bilbo asked kindly. He had an inkling of what Hamfast was going to ask of him and it warmed his heart. He loved Hamfast almost as much as his young cousins. 

“Did you really mean that Bell and I can marry before we leave?” Hamfast asked carefully. Bell’s hand darted forward and grabbed the back of Hamfast’s jacket. He reached behind himself and lightly patted her hand. 

“Of course I did. I hope I didn’t overstep my bounds. Lobelia just makes me so angry.” Bilbo sighed. He had forgotten to see if Hamfast would be okay with the idea. 

“No its fine. I had asked Bell to marry me just before the orcs came. I didn’t even think of it when I moved into Bag End to care for the little ones.” Hamfast explained. Bilbo grinned at them. 

“It will be good to celebrate something. Would having the ceremony the day after tomorrow work for you? Bell, I think there are some things for you in my mother’s glory box if you wish.” Bilbo offered. Bell laughed and stepped around Hamfast. She hugged Bilbo tightly and nodded quickly. 

“That sounds wonderful. All of my mother’s things were destroyed.” Bell’s smile was soft and watery. Bilbo tucked her hand into his elbow and pulled her towards his home. 

“Come on you. We have much to plan and very little time to do it.” Bilbo ushered her into his home. Hamfast called his goodbyes and ran off. 

“What took you so long?” Dis asked. She raised an eyebrow at the young hobbit lass beside Bilbo. 

“Hamfast wanted to speak with me. This is his soon to be wife, Bell. I offered to let her look through my mother’s glory box.” Bilbo explained. 

“Bilbo. Is there really to be a wedding?” Esmerelda slammed into Bilbo’s knees. He dropped Bell’s hand and stumbled backwards. Bell caught Bilbo’s arm and kept him from falling. Laughing, Bilbo tossed his young cousin into the air. He caught her and cuddled her close. 

“There is. Would you like to be a flower girl?” He offered her. Bell tickled the bottoms of the little girl’s feet. Esmerelda laughed and kicked her feet wildly. 

“Yes I would! Eck! Stop that!” Esmerelda twisted in Bilbo’s arms. He turned her expertly and settled her against his hip. Bell stopped her tickling of Esmerelda’s feet at Bilbo’s stern look. 

“I suppose Bell might like to have you help.” Bilbo tickled the bottom of her chin. Esmerelda wrapped her arms around Bilbo’s neck and pressed her face into his neck. 

“Really? I have never been in a wedding before.” Esmerelda’s voice was muffled. Bilbo gave her a gentle squeeze. Bell’s finger’s ghosted across Esmerelda’s back. 

“We shall have to fix that then. Do you want to look through Bilbo’s mother’s glory box with me?” Bell offered. Esmerelda pulled away from Bilbo quickly. She bounced excitedly against Bilbo. 

“Yes please!” Esmerelda called. Bilbo set her down with a laugh. Bell took the little girl’s hand and led her away from the door. 

“You are very good with children.” Dis remarked carefully. Bilbo shrugged. He hung his coat on a hook by the door. 

“That is what happens when you have an abundance of young cousins I suppose.” Bilbo replied. He wiped his feet on the mat and led Dis into the living room. 

“It must have been helpful when dealing with my boys. I love them but Mahal knows they can be a handful.” Dis spoke the words lightly. Bilbo coughed violently. He fell rather heavily into his chair. Dis grinned at the look on Bilbo’s face. 

“It might have.” Bilbo wheezed out after a minute of coughing. Dis laughed and joined him by the fire. 

“Thats the spirit I was so hoping to see. I can’t imagine my brother writing to me about someone ordinary.” Dis pulled her pipe out of her pocket. She packed it lightly and lit it. 

“Thorin wrote about me?” Bilbo was startled. To think that Thorin had thought of him in his correspondence with Dis. What else had been in that letter? Surely news of Fili and Kili. Perhaps even- 

“He asked me to stop by and make sure you are okay.” Dis explained. Bilbo looked up quickly. He hoped to whatever god was out there that his cheeks were not red. 

“And you are going to help us get to Erebor.” Bilbo could hardly believe it. Dis was going to help them. Yes she was Thorin’s sister but that meant nothing. If she knew what had happened between him and Thorin. Well. Bilbo was not going to go there. 

“Of course. It is my duty to ensure that friends of Dwarves are safe. Thorin asked me to make sure you are safe. You want to go to Erebor so I will help you.” Dis nodded her head smartly. “Besides its not as if it will be a one sided deal.” 

“Dwarves. Always looking for the gold to be made.” Bilbo teased softly. Dis joined in his laughter. 

~~~ 

“Hold still Bell.” Bilbo tugged on the back of her dress. Dis had helped the young hobbit into the gown, but her fingers were too thick to lace it up. Bilbo had been called in to finish the job. 

“I am trying Bilbo.” Bell trembled with excitement. Her hand smoothed over the waist of the dress. “Though I still think we should wait.” 

“Nonsense. We need all the happiness we can get. A wedding is a fine thing and nothing to be ashamed of.” Bilbo informed her dryly. He turned away and grabbed the shawl from his mother’s glory box. He draped it neatly around her shoulders. 

“I suppose. Thank you, Bilbo.” Bell turned and stepped into his arms. Bilbo laughed and hugged her tightly. 

“Don’t worry about it. I have done Hamfast for a long time. It is good to see him happy. Besides its good for him to have a lass in his life who will keep him out of trouble. You will do that, won’t you dear?” Bilbo asked her cheekily. Bell flushed and laughed. 

“I will Bilbo. Come on, we should go.” Bell turned to the door. 

“Bell, you look as lovely today as any dwarf lass on her wedding day.” Dis offered. Bell smiled beautifully and waited for the dwarf princess to leave ahead of her. 

“I think it might have something to do with these braids in my hair.” Bell called loftily ahead of her. Dis laughed and hurried ahead of the pair. She took her place at the party tree, where the rest of the hobbits waited. Dis had done Bell’s hair partly in a dwarf’s style. There was a halo of braids around her temple. It kept the rest of her curls in a manageable tumble down her back. Bilbo tucked Bell’s hand into the crook of his elbow. Her dress floated out behind her as they walked down the aisle. Around them the hobbits cheered quietly. Their smiles were genuine and the joy on their faces was real. Hamfast looked pleased beyond words. His eyes were bright and watery. Bilbo dropped her hand and turned to officiate the wedding. 

The vows were spoken quickly, softly. Bell burst into tears three times. Each time Hamfast tenderly knuckles the tears away. When the vows were done the young hobbits jumped to their feet. 

“Is this normal?” Dis waded through the dancing hobbits to were Bilbo sat by himself. His hands cradled a mug of tea to his chest. 

“It would be much bigger. And more food. But otherwise it is a normal celebration.” Bilbo explained. Dis hummed. 

“It is a merry thing nonetheless.” Dis offered. 

“And much needed.” Bilbo sipped his ale. There hadn’t been much left after the orcs came but today was a special event. 

“Truly. The shire is lucky to have you Bilbo.” Dis left Bilbo before he could reply. She nodded to the dwarves present in the crowd. The music stopped. Bilbo watched with fascination as the dwarves pushed the hobbit musicians out of the way. Instruments were pulled out of nowhere, and a rousing beet started. 

“Bilbo! Come dance with us!” Primula darted forward. She grabbed Bilbo’s hand and pulled him into the crowd. Bilbo set his mug down on a table and followed her. He joined the crowd of bouncing hobbits. Feet stomped the ground in time with the beet. Hand flew into the air. The hobbits twisted around the field. They stomped and leaped to the dwarvish tune and made it work for their usual dances. Bilbo danced until he couldn’t catch his breath. Then he bowed out and found himself beside Dis again. 

“Do hobbits always dance like that?” She asked cheerfully. The field was still a mass of hobbits, old and young, dancing to the lively music. Some dwarves were braving the tangled mass of limbs with limited success. A young dwarf with familiar red hair fit in seamlessly. 

“Normally the music is a little different, but yes they do. Our weddings are always joyous occasions.” Bilbo explained softly. Somewhere in the middle of the mass of limbs were Bell and Hamfast. The pair had started their courtship at a gathering similar to this one. 

“There are more then one kind of joyous.” Dis offered. She laughed loudly and sharply. Bilbo turned to see what had caused her mirth. The red haired dwarf he had spotted from before was flat on his back. Esmerelda and Primula were climbing over him. 

“Be nice to Gimli little ones. He can be ferocious when tested!” Dis called out. The fauntlings waved at Dis. Saradoc and Paladin left the dance area to help the girls. Gimli rolled around, ever mindful of the delicate bodies. He laughed as the girls climbed over him and tugged at his hair. 

“Would that be Gloin’s lad?” Bilbo cautioned a guess. He had seen Gloin’s locket numerous times. Despite the years since the portrait had been painted it wasn’t hard to tell that Gimli was related to Gloin. 

“If his looks don’t convince you then his charming nature surely will.” Dis heckled. Gimli sat up quickly. Primula tumbled off his chest and into Paladin. Gimli gingerly pushed Esmerelda off him. He charged over to Dis. 

“Respectfully Lady Dis, I do believe that there is no finer dwarf than my father.” Gimli seethed. His anger dissolved when he saw the amused look on Dis’ face. “Except perhaps His Majesty Thorin Oakenshield.” Gimli offered weakly. 

“Don’t look so grave little Gimli. I was only teasing.” Dis tweaked one of Gimli’s braids before the dwarf could move away. Gimli scoffed and turned back to the fauntlings. Saradoc launched himself off of Paladin and into Gimli’s arms. Esmerelda and Primula tugged at Gimli’s legs until he fell. Once more he was a fauntling playground. 

“He is a cousin, isn’t he?” Bilbo watched the dwarf handle his own cousins with ease. The fauntlings tumbled around him, their laughter penetrating the music. 

“Distant. Though he was raised alongside my boys. He was very upset when Gloin forbid him from joining the quest. Had Gimli been of age Gloin would not have been able to stop his boy.” Dis sighed heavily. Bilbo reached over and patted her arm. 

“All is well. I know we have just met, but you have no need to be upset. Erebor is a dwarf kingdom again and your family is safe.” Bilbo whispered. Dis covered his hand with hers for a moment. 

“Sure they are safe. But how healthy? You don’t speak of it so I can only assume that Thorin succumbed to the gold sickness.” Dis’ voice was heavy with her despair. Bilbo took a deep shuddering breath. 

“He was when I left. He was also gravelly injured. I can only hope that when we return he will be the same.” Bilbo looked into his mug. He let his eyes get lost in the popping bubbles for a moment. 

“And maybe he will make it up to you. Whatever my brother did, Mr Baggins I am sure he regrets deeply.” Dis left Bilbo with that thought. It was a sweet one if innocent. Dis hadn’t been there. She hadn’t seen the look in Thorin’s eyes. The hurt, the betrayal. She hadn’t felt the fear when Thorin held him over the wall. Bilbo wanted Thorin back; he just wasn’t sure what Thorin he would get. Would it be the one who was Bilbo’s good friend? Or would it be the stranger who had nearly killed him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a few things. I will update as much as I can. However I must warn you. I am an English major, and taking two classes that are not my strong suit. Along with all that homework I work. So I will try to update every week, but there is no guarantee. 
> 
> That said, your guys response was incredible and I am blown away by the number of hits and kudos!!! You guys are amazing! And since I can't think of what to write next for my other stories, you guys get this chapter ahead of schedule. 
> 
> Also, my beta isn't working on this fic. So if you guys see any glaring mistakes let me know and I will try and fix them.


	5. Are you sure you are fine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Thorin's judgement is questioned… continuously.

“Thorin!” Ori ran into the Durin’s tent. Thorin was thanking his lucky stars that it wouldn't be his tent for much longer. He was finally able to walk around without pain. Soon he would be back to training normally with Dwalin. Fili and Kili were finally allowed out of bed. 

“Yes Ori?” Thorin bit back his amusement. The young dwarf was just getting used to Thorin. He was finally able to have a normal conversation with the him. Thorin had even managed to have a decent talk with him without Fili around. 

“The next wave of dwarves from the Blue Mountains are here. Dain wants to send them straight up to the mountain. Balin figured you would want to address them before you set them to work.” Ori explained breathlessly. Thorin laughed and stood. He hugged Ori briefly and strode from the tent. Fili grabbed Ori’s hand and followed Thorin from the tent. Thorin moved through the crowds quickly. 

“I like following Uncle around. It means I don’t have to ask people to move.” Fili whispered into Ori’s ears. Ori laughed softly and nudged Fili’s size. 

“Of course you do. Hush before he hears you.” Ori giggled against Fili’s side. They came to a stop behind Thorin. They were in a field. A crowd of dwarves milled about. They looked tired and travel weary. When they saw Thorin a great cheer went up. Thorin waved to them and stepped up onto the platform Dain had set up for him. The crowd calmed. 

“Welcome, my brothers from the Blue Mountains! Welcome home to Erebor!” Thorin roared over the crowd. The crowd cheered. Fili squeezed Ori’s hand and smiled down at him. 

“There is much to do, but I have every confidence that you will all work hard. With the might of every dwarf here, Erebor will be mighty once more!” Thorin pumped his fist into the air. The dwarves in front of him answered with a mighty roar. Thorin waited for a moment then stepped down from his podium. 

“That was inspiring, Uncle.” Fili commented quietly. Thorin nodded his head to his nephew. 

“Thank you. I hope you were taking notes. You get to make the next one.” Thorin clapped Fili on the shoulder and walked away. Ori laughed at the stunned look on Fili’s face. Ori dropped Fili’s hand and pushed his One after Thorin. Fili stumbled then hurried after his uncle. 

“Uncle wait! What do you mean!” Fili moved as quickly as his leg would allow. Ori kept pace just behind him. 

“Did Thorin tell him?” Nori fell into step beside his brother. Ori barely flinched; over the years Nori’s favourite thing had been to try and startle Ori. 

“I take it you knew then.” Ori never bothered to guess how Nori knew what he did. His older brother had a knack for discovering things he wasn’t supposed to. 

“Of course I did. The look on Fili’s face was splendid.” Nori stopped just outside the Durin’s tent. Technically he was allowed inside but that didn’t mean he wanted to join them. 

“For you maybe. It will be me having to calm his nerves.” Ori sighed. Nori wiggled his eyebrows at his younger brother. 

“And how exactly will you be doing that?” Nori queried. Ori’s cheeks burned and he ducked into the tent. 

“See you later Nori!” Ori called over his shoulder. There was no way he was ever going to answer Nori’s question. His brother enjoyed pushing buttons way too much for Ori’s comfort. 

“Nori isn’t going to come in?” Thorin asked. Dwalin turned at his One’s name. Ori shrugged and moved over to Fili’s side of the room. 

“He has some things he needs to tend to.” Ori explained quietly. Fili had collapsed on his bed. His face was pressed into his pillow. Ori lightly ran his hand through Fili’s hair. Fili hummed softly. 

“Oi! Young impressionable dwarf over here!” Kili complained. Ori rolled his eyes and walked away from Kili. He pulled a blanket from the pile on Fili and carefully folded it. Fili grabbed one of his pillows and lobbed it at his brother. Kili huffed and caught the pillow expertly. 

“Settle down boys.” Thorin called. Fili turned to see his uncle. Thorin was at his desk, bent over reports. Dwalin rolled his eyes. He shifted carefully so Thorin wouldn’t hear the sound. Thorin was sensitive to what the others thought he could do; Oin was constantly on his case about not doing too much work. 

“What are you working on uncle?” Fili shuffled over to the desk. Ori made a sot tutting noise. Fili’s face was white with exhaustion. His stamina was gone from months spent in bed. 

“I am going over the lists of dwarves to see where they will be the most effective. There is a lot of clean up to do before any actual repairs can be done.” Thorin explained distractedly. His pen flashed across the paper. His writing was legible, barely. 

“Let me.” Ori pulled another stool up to the table. He gently pulled the pen form Thorin’s fingers and kept it poised over the page. A dark look passed over Thorin’s face. The small storm passed before he could snap at Ori. 

“We need lists of who arrived and what their skills our. The leader of the caravan had handed over lists Dis had made. They sorted the dwarves based on their jobs in the Blue Mountains and what their preferred jobs were. We need to match them with jobs as best as possible.” Thorin explained. He picked up one of the lists and started dictating to Ori what needed to be written. Thorin worked steadily. Time was measured in the ale by Thorin’s elbow and Ori refilling his pen. Thorin could feel the hoarseness in his voice. Ori’s pen was faltering despite the determined look on his face. 

“Lets break for the night.” Thorin finally told Ori. Ori sighed and dropped his pen. He gingerly massaged his hand. Thorin picked up the finished lists and left the tent. Dwalin fell into step beside him. 

“What?” Thorin asked grumpily. He could feel the annoyance coming from Dwalin in waves. 

“There is much to do.” Dwalin stated calmly. Thorin snorted. 

“There is lots to do when the kingdom is healthy. With the refurbishing there is more than enough.” Thorin replied dryly. Dwalin stopped just outside of Dain’s tent. Thorin turned to meet his friend’s gaze. 

“And think how much harder this will be if our king collapses before Erebor is settled.” Dwalin rested a hand briefly on Thorin’s shoulder. A flash of emotion crossed Thorin’s face before Dwalin could register it. 

“I appreciate your concern old friend. I will be fine.” Thorin turned and entered Balin’s tent. Dwalin’s hand fell to his side in a clenched fist. 

“There are ways to make him rest.” Nori stood close enough to Dwalin for shared warmth but not so close that they were actually touching. Dwalin steeled himself and refrained from jumping. 

“Most would consider it unwise to sneak up on a warrior and captain of the King’s Guard.” Dwalin commented gruffly. Nori patted Dwalin’s arm absentmindedly. His focus was on Dain’s tent, where Thorin was handing over the lists Ori and he had made. 

“Yes but I can’t imagine you raising a hand to hurt me. Unless you like that sort of thing?” Nori finally turned to Dwalin. His eyebrow was quirked and Dwalin fought the urge to kiss the smirk off his face. 

“Perhaps later.” Dwalin commented gruffly. Nori chuckled and shook his head. 

“I was serious though. There are ways to make Thorin take a rest without hurting him. The rest will be good for him.” Nor frowned. Dwalin watched Nori’s face, transfigured by the dwarf before him. For Thorin’s sake he had suppressed his want for Nori. Having a thief for a One was not easy when you were the captain of the King’s Guard. Nori had never had a good opinion of Thorin. It had bee entertaining and a treat for Dwalin to watch Nori’s opinion of Thorin change. Barely contained annoyance had been transformed into grudging respect and the ground works for friendship. So much so that Nori was acting as Royal Spymaster. 

“He would kill me for it. There are other ways to get Thorin to see reason.” Dwalin shrugged. Nori let himself lean against Dwalin slightly. Dwalin savoured the warmth. Nori was much more comfortable with physical contact then his little brother ever had been. Many times Dwalin had seen the blush on Ori’s cheeks from the gentlest of touches from Fili. 

“And what are these other ways? My favourite one to recruit is probably in the Shire by now.” Nori huffs. Dwalin smiles down at the weight on his chest. 

“My brother. Thorin values his advice.” Dwalin replies softly. Nori presses against him for a moment. Then the moment passed and the warmth at his side was gone. 

“I need to go check on something.” Thorin left Dain’s tent with his hands in his pockets and his shoulders hunched. He moved briskly away from it and further into the sea of tents. Dwalin fell into step behind him, eyes alert. 

“Anything in particular?” Dwalin asked carefully. He had known Thorin long enough to know what this mood meant. Thorin was going to keep going until he was too exhausted to move. When the end goal was a safe place for his sister and sister-sons and food for them to eat, Dwalin wouldn’t comment. But now it was more dangerous than anything else. Thorin was more than prepared to focus on Erebor and forget his own limitations. 

“I want to make sure the dwarves from the Blue Mountains are settling in.” Thorin replied dryly. Dwalin suppressed a sigh. He knew Thorin’s pride demanded he check on these dwarves. He even knew how the dwarves would appreciate the gesture. But there were too many variables. There could be assassins in the crowd. Thorin could step in a hole, break his ankle and set his recovery back by weeks. The day had been long enough and Thorin wasn’t used to being on his feet as much as before. Dwalin grabbed Thorin’s arm and pulled his friend to a stop. He leaned forward so no one else could hear his words. 

“Don’t forget that you are a dwarf who has limitations. And if you do forget that then I will gladly remind you of the time you met Azog’s warg.” Dwalin hissed. Thorin shook off Dwalin’s hand. 

“I remember it well enough without you. I am fine.” Thorin turned and stormed away. Dwalin sighed. Her had never been good with his words, and that lack of skill was making things difficult now. He clenched his hand and pretended that he wasn’t wishing for Nori to be at his side to help him. 

Thorin moved through the crowd quietly. The dwarves from the Blue Mountains stopped to touch his arm, his back, his hand as he passed. Dwalin tensed the first few times until he realized what the dwarves wanted. That assurance that Thorin was real and still breathing. Dwalin could sympathize with him; he had slept at Thorin’s feet for days after they realized Thorin would pull through. It was only because Nori complained enough that Dwalin finally left Thorin’s side for his One. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to rest?” Balin met Thorin and Dwalin at the edge of the camp. The sun was sinking behind Erebor and had captured Thorin’s attention. It lit the mountain up and basked the surrounding hills with its dying light. 

“Positive.” Thorin replied distractedly. 

“Thorin, you are a dwarf not a boulder. You cannot lead Erebor on stubbornness alone. You have to rest.” Balin pushed on. Thorin grunted and moved away. Balin fell into step beside him with Dwalin an ever present shadow. 

“I am aware of what I am Balin.” Thorin replied dryly. Balin sighed and shook his head. 

“I don’t think you are. Thorin your body is still healing. You nearly died.” Balin grabbed Thorin’s arm and forced him to stop. Dwalin grinned at the well hidden strength his brother rarely showed. 

“Do you think I forget what happened? How can I when I nearly killed every member of this company. My sister-sons, my kin. No I have no choice. I have to get Erebor back to its former glory. It is the only way to fix the rift I made.” Thorin turned away from Balin and stormed away. Balin let him go this time. Dwalin nodded to his brother and jogged to catch up. 

“Thorin. No one will think less of you if you take a second to catch your breath.” Dwalin commented quietly. Thorin stopped for a moment then kept walking. Dwalin let his old friend be silent. Thorin would either tear himself apart or would accept the help that was offered. Only time would tell which option he would lean towards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing. In honour of Supernatural's awesome ratings, the Bieber business, and me getting two extensions for essays, you guys get this chapter earlier then I anticipated.
> 
> I am really sorry if Thorin seems out of character. I find that there is a difference from leadership brought on by a strong sense of duty, and leadership while trying to mask heartache.


	6. On the road again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and the hobbits leave the Shire for good

Bilbo slowly walked through his smial. His fingers ghosted along the walls. 

“Bilbo?” Dis stopped just behind him. Esmerelda ducked out from behind Dis and surged forward. Bilbo wasn’t sure if he should count himself blessed. Each of his cousins had attached themselves to a dwarf. Bilbo had yet to meet them all but Saradoc and Paladin had already pulled small prank. Though his cousins were known for their mischief, the prank had a dwarvish feel to it. Despite the headache he knew would come from the friendship, Bilbo was glad. The fauntlings were laughing and smiling again. The older hobbits had an amused air about them that Bilbo had yet to master. All in all the presence of the dwarves had helped ease the pain of losing the Shire. 

“Just saying one last good bye. Did you know that this is the corner I sat in when I was in trouble as a fauntling?” Bilbo gestured to the corner. Esmerelda darted forward. She looked from the stool to Bilbo. 

“Thats the corner you make Saradoc and Paladin sit in when they are bad.” Esmerelda informed Bilbo solemnly. She reached over and grabbed Bilbo’s hand. 

“I suppose we should go.” Bilbo sighed. He squeezed the small hand in his. 

“We have a few minutes. Say your goodbyes Bilbo.” Dis said softly. Bilbo nodded gratefully to her. 

“Show me something else cousin.” Esmerelda pulled Bilbo further along the hall. Dis was a step behind them. Bilbo was still a puzzle to her, one she was determined to figure out before they reached Erebor. Seeing Bilbo in his home put her one step closer to understanding him. 

“Well this is where my father used to read to me.” Bilbo tapped the spot beside the fireplace in his living room. It was on the other side from where he normally sat. 

“You read to us over there.” Esmerelda pointed to a spot across the room. Bilbo chuckled. 

“I do. You are very observant pet.” Bilbo swept her into his arms. Esmerelda squirmed around and tucked her head under his chin. Bilbo stood there with his cousin in his arms and didn’t move. He closed his eyes and let the warmth Esmerelda gave off and the comfort of the room soothe him. Dis watched him quietly. His breathing slowed and his shoulders relaxed. It had been the right choice, Dis was relieved to note. All the fauntlings had wanted to come and find Bilbo. Having lost her own home it hadn’t been too much of a stretch for Dis to realize that Bilbo needed calm. 

“Bilbo we need to leave.” Dis was loathe to break the silence but it was true. The guards would have all the wagons hitched up and the other hobbits would be tucked away. Dis could almost hear the impatience of the guards from here. 

“Of course.” Bilbo set Esmerelda down. Instantly the little girl darted forward. They heard her thunder out of Bag End. 

“It never ceases to amaze me how much energy children have.” Dis commented softly. Bilbo laughed. 

“So do your sons fall in the children category?” Bilbo asked cheekily. Dis grinned and clapped her hand on his shoulder. Bilbo stumbled slightly but kept his feet under him. He had received such treatment from Dwalin enough to know how to stay standing. 

“I am very glad they recruited you Mr. Baggins. Honestly I would have loved to see how you kept my boys in line on that quest of theirs.” Dis led the way out of the smial. The sun was just peaking over the hills. 

“I am not sure you would.” Bilbo quipped back. They followed Esmerelda down the path to where the train of wagons waited for them. Five guards fell into step around them. The clink of their armour washed over Bilbo. He fought to ignore the pang in his heart. He didn’t have time to miss Thorin. There was just so much to do without the pain of Thorin’s betrayal added to it all. 

“Its no secret that the boys are a handful. You should have seen them as dwarflings. Thorin would bark at them and they would pause for a moment- a moment! before they went back to their mischief.” Dis said. Bilbo joined in her laughter. 

“I can only imagine. They must have been a joy to have around. Its one thing I missed.” Bilbo sighed. 

“Is that way your cousins are always around?” Dis queried softly. Bilbo nodded slowly. 

“Hobbits don’t have a One in the same sense as the dwarves do. But we do mate for life. I never did find someone I could see spending my days with. But Bag End was meant to have children running through it. And my cousins were so lively.” Bilbo explained softly. 

“Lady Dis! There you are.” The Head of Dis’ guard Farin approached them hurriedly. “All the fauntlings are accounted for. We just need the order called for everyone to mount up.” Behind him were the wagons and ponies. One waited for Bilbo beside Dis’. 

“Of course. Thank you. We leave now.” Dis swung herself into her saddle. Bilbo looked at the pony with distaste. This wasn’t Myrtle. There was no telling how forgiving the pony would be. 

“Why don’t you ride with us Bilbo?” Drogo called. He leaned out of the wagon to wave madly at Bilbo. Drogo’s sister Dora kept a firm hold on the fauntling’s tunic. Dudo, Saradoc and Paladin bounced behind him. Esmerelda was tucked against Dora to keep out of the way of her brother. 

“I am happy over here, Drogo. If you are good I might teach you to ride later.” Bilbo called back. Drogo gave a soft cheer. 

“What about me?” Dora called, a soft whine in her voice. Bilbo glanced at his cousin. Unlike the other girls, Dora was dressed for travel. Her curls were pulled back into a bun at the nape of her neck and she wore a pair of her father’s old trousers in place of her usual skirts. Barely 27 and already a sensible hobbit. 

“You as well Dora, if you would like.” Bilbo chuckled. The three young Baggins were the closest family to his parents that he had left and he was determined to keep them safe. Dudo too little to want to stray from the side of his siblings, even for the prospect of riding a pony. 

“Move out!” Dis raised her arm over her head. The dwarves raised their weapons and called out in response. Bilbo turned his pony and let it fall into step behind Dis’. The wheels on the wagons made loud squeaks and shrills as the drivers pushed the ponies to pull them onto the road. Fauntlings called to each other from the wagons. Older hobbits cuddled the young ones and kept them from tumbling out. Bell and Hamfast were in a wagon a few behind the one holding the young Baggins and Tooks. Bell was cuddling an orphan, Eglantine Banks. The young hobbit was a good friend of Dora’s and had lost both her parents to the orcs. Bilbo wasn’t sure where Lobelia and Otho were and was content to stay that way. 

“I wonder how long it will take us.” Bilbo wondered aloud. Dis turned to peer at him. 

“Well if everyone behaves it should take us several months. The wagons will make travelling more difficult, as will the safety of the little ones.” Dis explained. Behind them they could hear the joyful shrieking of fauntlings. Bilbo was sure that within a week the young ones would try to jump from wagon to wagon. 

“At least we have ponies and such.” Bilbo reached forward and patted the animal’s neck. The pony shook his head and snorted. 

“Yes it will make things much easier.” Dis hummed in agreement. The thunder of hooves alerted Dis to the return of her scout. The dwarf pulled up beside her and informed them of the clear road ahead. Bilbo smiled and settled himself for the long ride ahead of him. In the saddle bags on his pony there where small snacks for him to nibble on. Bilbo was well versed in the way dwarves travelled. There would be no time to stop for meals until night fall. 

Bilbo was surprised that it took until the sun was high in the sky for the hobbits to start complaining. 

“When are we going to stop for a meal? Elevensies was ages ago!” Drogo called out in a whine. Behind him there was affirmation from the other hobbits. One of the guards laughed. 

“Elevensies?” The dwarf asked. Around him the dwarves angled their horses closer to the wagons to hear the response. 

“Yeah elevensies. The meal between second breakfast and lunch!” Paladin called out. The dwarves looked at each other in confusion. 

“How many meals do you hobbits have?” Bilbo had to stifle a laugh. Gimli looked comical, the way he was bouncing on his trotting pony. The young dwarf slowed his pony when he was even with the wagon that held Bilbo’s cousins. 

“Well there is breakfast, second breakfast, elevensies, lunch, afternoon tea, supper and dinner. So, seven.” Dora listed them off quickly. The dwarves around them gaped at the hobbits. 

“But ye are so small! Where does it all go?” Gimli gasped. Dora laughed beautifully at his confusion. 

“Into our stomachs of course. Where else would it go you silly dwarf?” She teased. Gimli’s cheeks coloured. Bilbo cut in before the young dwarf could make an ass of himself. 

“When on the road dwarves eat while travelling. Instead of seven meals, they have three big ones. I think its about time for lunch though.” Bilbo called over his shoulder. Dis hummed her approval. The fauntlings watched with wonder and delight as food soared over their heads. Apples and biscuits were tossed back and forth. The dwarf leading their wagon passed around a small bag. Each hobbit received an apple, a biscuit and a piece of jerky. 

“Its not very much, is it?” Saradoc looked down at his meagre meal. Dis’ pony fell back enough so that she was even with the wagon. 

“Well Master Hobbit, we are to be on the road for many months. We must ration our food. Besides its not as if you are moving about.” Dis admonished the fauntling softly. Saradoc squared his chin and glared moodily at her. 

“Saradoc you will behave or else I will toss you in the next river.” Bilbo called over his shoulder. Saradoc huffed and slouched next to Paladin. Paladin bumped his friend and tried to steal Saradoc’s biscuit. A small scuffle broke out between the two hobbits. Dis chuckled and joined Bilbo back at the front of the caravan. 

“I apologize. Those two have always been a little head strung.” Bilbo offered his new friend. Dis gave him a bright smile. 

“Don’t. They remind me of Fili and Kili. Its a joy to have young ones around again.” Dis replied easily. 

“For you maybe. You aren’t the one who has to bathe them and get them to bed.” Bilbo mock groaned. Dis laughed heartily. 

“Well if you ever need help consider myself there for you.” Dis offered carefully. Bilbo met her eyes and saw the uncertainness there. Underneath all of that Bilbo saw a mother who wanted the chance to hold a child again. And in that want Bilbo realized just how much of a friend Dis would be to him. 

“Of course. Though I must warn you. As a rule hobbits don’t like water very much. It makes bath time incredibly painful for all involved parties.” Bilbo explained quietly. Dis’ smile was slow and wide. 

“Its a good thing I am strong then.” Dis teased softly. Bilbo chuckled and shook his head. 

“You would think that. Dwarves have strength but hobbits are nimble and think quickly. Fauntlings especially. They like to out think adults.” Bilbo replied. Dis raised and eyebrow. 

“Dudo!” Bilbo turned around. Dora had lunged forward. She had her arms wrapped around Dudo’s waist. The fauntling was dangling over the side of the wagon. Saradoc had a smirk on his face that Bilbo recognized immediately. Before Dis or Bilbo could react, Gimli manoeuvred his horse next to the wagon. The young dwarf swung the fauntling onto the saddle in front of him. 

“Bring him here Gimli.” Dis called. Bilbo glared at the wagon. Saradoc and Paladin shrunk against the sides. Gimli’s pony trotted up between Dis and Bilbo’s. 

“Bilbo.” Dudo whimpered. He held out his arms and let Gimli ferry him to Bilbo. Bilbo tucked his young cousin against his chest. Dudo cuddled against Bilbo’s chest. 

“I will deal with you lot later.” Bilbo called over his shoulder. He didn’t have to look to know that the fauntlings were sinking against the wagon. 

“Its okay Bilbo.” Dudo mumbled. Bilbo turned his sharp eyes on his young cousin. Wisely, Dis stayed out of the conversation. 

“No it is not Dudo. You should have been in the wagon with your cousins.” Bilbo chastised softly. Dudo heaved a soft sigh and burrowed closer. 

“I was. But Saradoc wanted to know what the road looked like.” Dudo whispered. 

“And he couldn’t have looked over himself? Why did you have to do it?” Bilbo asked sharply. Dudo whimpered and hid his face in his hands. He swayed on the pony and Bilbo tightened his arms around the fauntling. 

“He told me he would take my biscuit tomorrow if I didn’t.” Dudo’s voice was tiny and quiet. Dis almost missed what the youngling said. Her hands tightened on the reigns of her pony and she grimaced. 

“Well he won’t. Don’t listen to those rascals.” Bilbo told him quietly. Dudo nodded slowly. He leeched the warmth from Bilbo. Dis let the pair of Baggins fall into silence on the back of the pony. Slowly Dudo’s shivers subsided. Bilbo’s death grip on his young cousin relaxed into something more comfortable. This arrangement held until the sky was darkening. Dis called the company to a halt. As soon as the wagons stopped Paladin and Saradoc scrambled out of the wagon. Drogo tumbled out after them. 

“Be careful!” Dora called after them. Bilbo watched fondly as his cousin set about lifting the younger fauntlings out of the world. In a couple of years Bilbo could already see himself fending off suitors for her. 

“Here Dudo.” Drogo held up his arms for his little brother. Gimli hovered just behind the fauntling. Bilbo lifted his young cousin into his older brother’s arms. Drogo stepped back and carefully set his little brother on the ground. Once they were clear of his pony, Bilbo dismounted smoothly. 

“I see travelling with my brother’s company has given you many skills.” Dis teased quietly. Bilbo quickly stuck his tongue out at her, startling a laugh from her. 

“Just a few. Though I can assure you that I knew how to cook long before they waged war on my pantry.” Bilbo informed her primly. He wiped the road dust form his trousers. Gimli stepped forward and took the reins of Bilbo’s pony. 

“I will take care of him. You worry about those little fauntlings.” Gimli rumbled quietly. Bilbo nodded his thanks to the dwarf and headed over to the young fauntlings. The first fire had been set up and Bilbo’s cousins were gathered around the heat. 

“Where are we going to sleep Bilbo?” Esmerelda asked quietly. Her and Primula were leaning against each other in front of the fire. 

“Under the stars tonight. Its an adventure Esmerelda.” Bilbo leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. Esmerelda giggled and gave him a quick hug. “Saradoc, Paladin. Come here.” Bilbo stepped away from the girls. The two boys walked over to him quietly. 

“Why am I here?” Paladin mumbled. He shuffled his feet then nudged Saradoc. 

“Because I know you two. Where one is, the other is sure to follow. For the danger you put Dudo in today you will be washing the dishes after supper. Now you will not threaten the young ones in any way while we are on the road. If you do you will be riding with Lobelia. Have I made myself clear?” Bilbo informed them sternly. The pair stared up at him with wide eyes. They nodded eagerly. “Good now scat.” 

“Bilbo have the little ones been dealt with?” Dis called. Bilbo turned and joined her. The wagons were pulled off the road and had formed a makeshift coral for the ponies. The dwarves and hobbits were scattered around fires across the field. 

“Yes. The threat should be enough to keep them out of mischief for the next week of so.” Bilbo chuckled dryly. The pair were pouting quietly by themselves. 

“Good. I thought you might like to be in charge of our meals while we are travelling. Even with limited supplies I noticed that you are a good cook.” Dis offered. Bilbo nodded slowly. He looked at the campfires again, this time with a more critical eye. 

“If its okay with you I think it might be a good idea to have the hobbits do the cooking. They will not need as much direction, and as a rule we are used to cooking for larger groups.” Bilbo suggested. Dis was nodding before Bilbo had finished talking. 

“That works for us. To be honest I think the dwarves will be grateful. We have never been accused of being good cooks.” Dis nodded to Bilbo then headed out to the other fires. Bilbo turned back to the wagons and began to rifle through them. The cooking fires were heating up quickly. One thing Bilbo had discovered quickly while on the road, was how little time it took for dwarven cook fires to heat up. 

“Whats this about us cooking?” Lobelia’s reedy voice sounded in Bilbo’s ear. He winced and turned around to meet her glare. 

“The dwarves strength lays in protecting. It is only fair that we repay them. How else can we, if not through good food?” Bilbo replied easily. Lobelia glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“And is it true that we will be sleeping on the ground? With no roof?” Lobelia’s voice went higher through her stress. 

“What do you expect Lobelia? We are on the road. Its a requirement.” Bilbo replied. He kept his voice calm and neutral. It wouldn’t do to strangle Lobelia on their first day on the road. 

“Hey Bilbo. Any idea what we are eating tonight?” Bell popped up beside Bilbo. 

“Hello Bell. Stew is going to be a common meal for us. I hope you have a good recipe.” Bilbo passed her a pot. A small packet of spices and a lump of cured beef followed. Bilbo turned to a different wagon and dug through the supplies there. Satisfied he pulled out a handful of root vegetables. He divided them quickly between the different pots. Bell took heres with a smile, Lobelia with a glare. 

“When are we eating?” Primula asked as soon as Bilbo was back at their fire. Bilbo smiled down at her and emptied out the pot. 

“Well that depends on how much help I get.” Bilbo announced. Around him the fauntlings perked up. “I need water in the pot, then for it to hang over the fire. And I need everything cut up.” 

“I will do it!” Drogo grabbed the pot before anyone else could try. He darted over to the near by stream. Saradoc and Paladin each picked up a vegetable. Bilbo handed them each a small pen knife. When Drogo came back, Bilbo set Primula and Esmerelda up with ripping the cured beef apart. 

“Will you be eating with us tonight Dis?” Bilbo called over when she passed by them. Dis finished her conversation with the guard then left him for Bilbo’s fire. 

“If there is room for one more.” Dis took a seat beside Esmerelda. As soon as Dis was settled the fauntling crawled into her lap. 

“I feel like we have no choice but to be friends.” Bilbo commented dryly. Dis shifted the fauntling in her lap until the small knees were no longer jammed against her stomach. 

“And why is that?” Dis queried. Bilbo waved a hand at his young cousins before answering. He handed each on a bowl of stew, then ferried one over for Dis and his cousin. 

“Your sons basically adopted me, and my cousins have adopted you. It seems like destiny was on their side.” Bilbo explained. He plopped beside her and started to eat his own meal. 

“I feel like we should accept it and make them regret it.” Dis offered. Bilbo chuckled. 

“I just knew I was going to like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update was a little faster then planned- but considering how shitty my weekend was I figured I would brighten up someone's day.
> 
> Shinigami24 brought up a good point- i hadn't even thought of one of the company informing Dis and Bilbo that Thorin isn't resting. So that is definitely going to show up soon… And by soon I mean maybe in the next 10 chapters.
> 
> I feel like lots of things happen in this chapter, while in reality nothing does. But maybe thats just me.
> 
> Oh, and to clear the air. The hobbits that lived in Bree stayed in Bree. The rest of the hobbits from the Shire that didn't die left with the dwarves. This includes the areas surrounding the Shire. Now I realize that some sources say "dwarrow" is the proper plural for dwarf. But I see it both ways, so in this story "dwarrow" will be used to refer to young dwarves that are not of air.
> 
> And does Gimli's mother actually have a name? I have yet to find one for her.
> 
> Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this… I know I enjoyed the writing. And I apologize for any mistakes, if you see any let me know!
> 
> *EDIT I am slowly but surely changing the term "dwarrow" to "dwarfling" in all the chapters. If I missed one this chapter, feel free to point it out.


	7. Of course sparring is the answer

The door to his room clicked open softly. Thorin spun around to see Bilbo ease his way into his room. The door clicked softly behind him. Bilbo’s eyes were wide with desire. Thorin surged forward and pressed the smaller body against the door. His lips crashed onto Bilbo’s and his hands scrabbled at the hobbit’s shirt. Bilbo moaned into his mouth and fiddled with Thorin’s belt. Unable to work the complicated belt Bilbo tangled his fingers in Thorin’s hair. Thorin grunted his approval and moaned softly when Bilbo tugged on his hair. Thorin lifted his hobbit up and turned back to his bed. Bilbo groaned and mumbled his name. When Thorin set his hobbit on the bed, he heard the fear in Bilbo’s voice, the cry. Thorin wrinkled his brow in confusion. Bilbo wanted this- 

Thorin woke up breathing heavily. He had wished many times for moments like that until the fear had entered it. Bilbo, his dear Bilbo. One of his first memories after he had banished the hobbit had been the fear in Bilbo’s voice when he thought Thorin was going to kill him. There was very little Thorin could do to mask that pain now, and nothing he could do to fix his past wrongs. 

Thorin was a whirlwind of activity. The dwarves from the Blue Mountains had settled in nicely. Dain had put them to work quickly. Rubble was quickly being shifted from within the mountain. Over half the workers now had temporary homes within the mountain and work in the main rooms had been started. Thorin was everywhere he could be. He was finally moved into the mountain proper. Nori and Dwalin had moved up with him. The rest of the company split their time between the mountain and the camp. Thorin was overseeing numerous different projects within the mountain proper. The architect in the Royal Wing was his design. At Thorin’s request a new throne was commissioned from the Iron Hills. Thorin even slept in the old marketplace. Cots had been put up for the dwarves who did not have the temporary homes yet. 

Thorin was in the main area of the mountain. Around him dwarves bustled about. This would be the marketplace once the mountain was in order. Which meant that the dwarves were busy setting up the stalls. Thorin was more than determined to have Erebor mostly restored before Dis arrived. If he couldn’t have his sister or Bilbo at his side then he would make Erebor perfect. Dwalin’s heavy boots announced his presence even before he spoke. Thorin could hear the uneasiness in Dwalin’s breath. This conversation was likely to be painful. 

“Thorin what are your plans today?” Dwalin asked carefully. Thorin was a prickly sod whenever anyone questioned his health. Dwalin was getting worried. Thorin’s body had finally healed. But his mind was still hurting. He was too stubborn to admit it, but Dwalin could see how much he missed Bilbo. It was in the way he moved around the mountain, the way he lead the dwarves. 

“Gloin wants to talk to me about the treasury. After a progress update from him, I need to speak with Bifur about the mines. Oin has an area for the infirmary scoped out and he wants my opinion for it. Then Bombur wants to go over the kitchens with me.” Thorin rattled off his list of things to do. Dwalin watched with amusement as his friend listed off each thing on his finger. “Ori wants to come up to the mountain and talk about the library today. I imagine Fili will accompany him. Dori will probably tag along and discuss the Guilds.” 

“Do you have a little time before all of that?” Dwalin asked. His tone was bland, with little interest. Thorin turned to look at his good friend. 

“What did you have in mind old friend?” Thorin asked cautiously. Dwalin’s answering grin made Thorin sigh. 

“You running scared?” Dwalin asked cockily. Thorin snorted. 

“No, I just don’t have time to knock your old ass around the field.” Thorin replied easily. Dwalin rolled his eyes at Thorin. 

“That implies I am giving you a choice old man.” Dwalin jeered. Thorin grunted but didn’t rise to the bait. “Come on. If you can’t release your frustration with sex you might as well go a few rounds with me in the ring.” Thorin’s head snapped up. It was if Mahal was conspiring against him. First the dream, and now Dwalin being a twat. 

“If you are so insistent then fine. But don’t cry when I defeat you.” Thorin stalked towards the practise fields. Dwalin followed him, chuckling as he went. The fields used in the mountain were not ready to be used again, so the dwarves were heading back to the camp when they wanted to practise. 

“You haven’t practised in ages. Though I admire your optimism.” Dwalin grinned. He pulled out his sword and turned to face Thorin. Thorin had Orcrist firmly in his hand. Thorin raised his sword and stepped forward. Dwalin gave a roar and rushed to meet his friend. Thorin parred the attack and returned one of his own. He and Dwalin fell into the familiar dance with ease. Their blades flashed and sang through the air. Thorin found that his feet tired faster than normal, that his arm burned long before it should. He pressed on though and viciously attacked at his friend. Dwalin laughed and kept up his attack. Thorin watched with disjointed dismay when Orcrist flew from his hand. Thorin flopped to the ground and sighed. Dwalin sheathed his sword and joined his friend on the ground. 

“How are bones old man?” Dwalin asked easily. Thorin just dropped his head into his hands and sighed. Dwalin let his old friend think. 

“What did I do Dwalin?” Thorin finally asked. 

“Well you haven’t had a sword in your hand for a long time. Oin cleared you for regular duty less than a week ago. Of course you won’t be up to your old stamina.” Dwalin rattled off. Thorin was stiff next to him. 

“No. What have I don? Because of me my sister sons nearly died. I- I- I almost killed my One Dwalin.” Thorin croaked. Dwalin clapped a hand on his friend’s shoulder. 

“Aye, you did. You almost had all of us killed. Yet here we all are, alive. You are a dwarf, as much as you try to convince us otherwise. Dwarves aren’t made of stone. Lean on your sister sons. One day Fili will be king. It is good for him to learn responsibility before he is thrown on the throne.” Dwalin informed Thorin. Thorin sighed. 

“True. But Bilbo.” Thorin’s voice was filled with pain. Dwalin momentarily tightened his grip on Thorin’s shoulder. 

“The issues between a dwarf and his One should stay between them. It is not easy, but if Nori and I can fix things then so can you two.” Dwalin told Thorin dryly. Thorin sighed and shook his head. 

“When? He will be in the Shire by now.” Thorin mumbled. He dropped his hands and looked over the fields. The sun was well on its way to being in the middle of the sky. 

“When Erebor is settled, make Fili regent with Dis and Balin as his advisors. Then depart for the Shire and put your pride aside. Until then grow to be the king Erebor can be proud of.” Dwalin stood and pulled Thorin to his feet. Thorin sighed and wiped the grass off his pants. He accepted Orcrist from Dwalin and sheathed the blade. 

“I suppose that can be managed. You are lucky we are friends. I don’t think Dain would let you speak to him like that.” Thorin started the trek back to the tent city. Dwalin fell into step beside him with a chuckle. 

“He wouldn’t need me to talk to him like that. He has a brain that he uses.” Dwalin remarked. Thorin huffed a chuckle and swung half heartedly at Dwalin. Dwalin ducked the arm easily and kept walking back towards the mountain. 

”That work out took more out of you then I thought old man. Used to be you would have me in a head lock by now.” Dwalin teased. Thorin snorted and glared. 

“Maybe I let you get away. There is no need to be so childish.” Thorin replied imperiously. It was Dwalin’s turn to snort. 

“Are you sure you are of Durin’s line? Serious isn’t always the best description.” Dwalin commented dryly. Thorin rolled his eyes and picked up his pace. The morning practice had been invigorating. However there was still much to do up in Erebor. 

“Only when it is necessary old friend. You know that.” Thorin replied calmly. Dwalin winced. Thorin would not forget the old man comment, as history had proven. 

“Well. You enjoy putting the workers to work and I will go and train some guards.” Dwalin veered off towards the camp. Three guards took his place a step behind Thorin, on guard just ahead of him. Thorin hid a smile. Those guards would be worked harder then normal today. Dwalin and he had had legendary prank wars when they were young, to the point that the guards had whispered about them. It had been years since Thorin had the time to think of anything more then a sharp remark. Dwalin may turn away quickly now, but he would be just as enthusiastic about it once he was in Erebor as well. And if nothing else it would remind Fili and Kili that he was still their uncle. 

Thorin sat down at his desk with a sigh. The day had been spent moving around the mountain and ordering dwarves. The tunnels were being cleared quickly. If the dwarves kept up their pace then they would be able to start mining in a few weeks time. Thorin was tired. It irked him to think that Dwalin’s concern might have weight behind it. At least if Dis were here she would just smack his head and demand he rest. Not that he was going to tell her that. No, a progress report would be more then enough for her. 

_Dis_

_I hope this letter finds you well. The dwarves you sent ahead have been working steadily. Temporary homes have been set about. Rumble is being cleared away at surprising speeds. The dwarves are generally in a good mood. I have Fili making speeches to them- his face would have given you a good laugh were you there when I told him._

_Your boys are now on their feet and getting up to trouble. Fili will likely walk with a limp for the rest of his days but Ori doesn’t seem to mind. The pair are closer then ever, by the way. I will try to keep them from marrying before you arrive. You deserve to be there for your boy’s wedding._

_Everyone is working well Dis. You would be pleased with the progress made and demand even more. I will make sure to have at least your rooms ready when you arrive. I know that is not a concern of yours but you deserve it. Besides the dwarves will appreciate doing something for you._

_Have a safe journey Dis. I am sure you are shaking your head at me. But I need to know my sister will be safe. I miss you little sister and cannot wait for the day that you are back at my side. Balin is a good advisor but I miss your advice. There is something comforting in knowing that you will hit me upside the head should I do something you don’t agree with._

_Love Thorin_

Thorin signed the letter and stared at it. The glint of the ink seemed to take longer than normal to dry. When the shine was finally gone Thorin rolled it up quickly. 

“Ori are you busy?” Thorin asked quietly. The young dwarf was only in the mountain for a few more hours. He ran messages for Fili and Thorin, so neither dwarf had to leave their posts. 

“Not at all Thorin. What do you need?” Ori stood just behind Thorin. He wasn’t flinching in Thorin’s presence as much, but Thorin could tell Ori didn’t exactly trust him. Whether it was because of his relationship with Fili, or because of Thorin’s actions towards Bilbo he wasn’t sure. 

“When you head back to the camp can you mail this? The ravens haven’t been moved into the mountain yet.” Thorin asked carefully. Before Ori had just been a distant cousin who was a good playmate for his sister-sons. Now though, this eager lad would be a part of his family. It was only a matter of time. But in the meantime Thorin would try to make the lad less jumpy around him. 

“Of course. I will head back now then. Shall I pass on greetings to Fili and Kili for you?” Ori asked. He pocketed the small scroll and dipped his head to Thorin. Thorin returned the gesture and smiled. 

“Feel free to. And tell Dwalin to watch his back.” Thorin gave Ori a shark like grin. It spoke a lot about his character, that Ori just raised an eyebrow. He nodded and left. Perhaps he would fit into the family much sooner then expected. And for Fili’s sake, Thorin was glad his sister-son had Ori’s steady presence. At least one member of the line of Durin deserved happiness. If Thorin couldn’t have his then at least Fili could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have a chapter earlier then expected… Oh God this is becoming a thing. I had an almost panic attack at the movie theatre yesterday. 
> 
> Oh, and in case anyone was wondering the dwarf camp is right at the base of Erebor. Think beside the ruins of Dale.
> 
> Also, in case any of you want to hit me up on tumblr here it is~[here](http://frostedcrystalshadow.tumblr.com) Feel free to ask me questions, here or there. I know I don't respond to every comment (Sorry I am trying) but I really enjoy getting your feedback. It honestly makes my day. Besides, it helps me when i know what you guys are looking forward to!
> 
> For those of you wondering when the caravan reaches Erebor- I am currently plotting chapter 21… No Bilbo and Dis in Erebor yet


	8. Story time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bump on the road, and Bilbo spins a tale

“Alright Drogo up and at um.” Bilbo carefully stepped over the lumps that were his young cousins. Saradoc, Paladin, Drogo and Dudo were in one pile, Esmerelda, Primula and Dora in another. It was a few days into the journey and Bilbo could tell that the excitement of the adventure was wearing thin. The fauntlings were not allowed out of the wagons for the majority of the day. Even the threat of riding with Lobelia was losing its effect. The piles of hobbits groaned and wiggled. Bilbo smiled fondly at them and headed back to the wagons. He set out all their breakfasts for them. That chore done Bilbo stored away his things. 

“Do you want to get Pearl ready?” Gimli asked Bilbo quietly. Bilbo glanced over at the half asleep fauntlings. The camp was truly starting to come alive. The guards were no longer working to keep their voices down as they tossed supplies back into the wagons. The newly awoken ponies were snorting and stamping their feet. 

“Sure. That lot won’t be moving for a few more minutes.” Bilbo fell into step with Gimli. He had found very quickly that the young dwarf was good company. He had the humour of Fili and Kili, but the sense of his father. 

“I still don’t know why you named her Pearl.” Gimli groused good naturedly. Bilbo grinned at him. 

“Would it rock your opinion of him to know that Thorin named his pony Minty?” Bilbo asked cheekily. Gimli stopped and stared at Bilbo. 

“No that is not possible.” Gimli hissed. He shook his head quickly. “I know Thorin. He is all brash and courage. Why on earth would he name his pony Minty?” 

“Perhaps it was because his sister threatened him with disembowelment if he named it Cleaver.” Dis commented dryly. Bilbo snorted and shook his head. Gimli nodded thoughtfully. 

“Not the name I would go with, but I am not surprised.” Gimli pondered. 

“Oh no. No. You are not re naming my pony. She is Pearl and we get along just fine with her name the way it is. No need for your meddling.” Bilbo informed Gimli sharply. The young dwarf held his hands up and backed away from slowly from Bilbo. 

“How did they even get away with anything on the quest? I can’t imagine you not cowing them into submission.” Dis passed Bilbo Pearl’s saddle. He nodded his thanks and swung it onto his pony’s back. Dis set about the chore of setting her own pony up. 

“By the time I got used to the road I couldn’t have ordered them about if I tried. It took until we hit the Carrock for Thorin to think of me as anything other then a burden.” Bilbo replied shortly. With well practised movements he cinched the saddle into place. 

“Thorin was always terrible at showing his feelings. It lead for some good jokes.” Dis commented quietly. Bilbo nodded slowly. 

“I can only imagine.” Bilbo lead Pearl over to the wagon his cousins were riding in, Dis just behind him. He secured the reigns to side of the wagon and moved back to his sleeping cousins. 

“I have a proposal for you.” Bilbo called. Dora had her brothers sitting upright. Saradoc and Paladin were grudgingly rolling up the sleeping mats. Esmerelda was sucking her thumb and trying to to fall over. 

“Oh?” Dora asked quietly. She pulled a brush through Primula’s curls. On a small blanket in front of the fauntling were some hair ties. 

“If you are all very good today I have a surprise for you tonight.” Bilbo offered. Saradoc and Paladin looked up quickly with wide eyes. 

“What kind of surprise?” Drogo asked carefully. Bilbo bit back a small. The fauntlings before him were quivering with excitement. Dora tied off neat braids in Primula’s hair then moved over to Esmerelda’s. 

“Well, what kind of surprise do you think I might have? You all know what I brought with me.” Bilbo watched them try and figure out what he might have for them. It was Primula who figured it out first. 

“What kind of story Bilbo?” She practically squealed. Dudo clapped his hands and Esmerelda giggled. 

“If you want I suppose I could tell some old Shire tales.” Bilbo couldn’t hide the grin when he saw their faces fall. “Or perhaps I could share some stories form my adventure.” 

“Yes!” Paladin and Saradoc spoke in unison. Drogo quivered with excitement behind them. 

“That sounds wonderful Bilbo. I am sure they will all behave today.” Dora smoothed Esmerelda’s hair. Around her the fauntlings nodded with bright grins. 

“Good. Well off to the wagon you lot. We have a long ways to travel.” Bilbo swung Dudo into his arms and lead the group to the wagon. Bed rolls were tossed into the wagon followed by the fauntlings. Dudo was set in last and he instantly cuddled up to Dora. 

“That was skillfully done.” Dis praised when they were mounted on the ponies. Bilbo nodded absentmindedly. 

“Words are my speciality. It helps that I know what will capture their attention.” Bilbo explained softly. Dis watched him for a moment. The jolting gait of the pony made it difficult, but she was sure she recognized the look in his eyes. 

“You told my boys stories.” Dis informed him quietly. Bilbo jerked and stared at her. Small points of colour appeared high in his cheeks. 

“I- I- yes. Bofur, Ori and Nori tended to join us as well. They were very curious about hobbits.” Bilbo mumbled. Dis laughed softly. 

“I can only imagine. Ori has always had a thirst for knowledge.” Bilbo sees the frown on Dis’ face, the shadow of anger. 

“Dis? Whats wrong?” Bilbo asks quietly. Dis manoeuvred her pony closer to Bilbo’s. The dwarven guards around them increased the space. 

“Did any of those knuckle heads explain about a dwarf’s One to you?” Dis asked quietly. Bilbo nodded slowly. 

“Kili mentioned it in passing one day. It was odd because Fili wasn’t with him for once.” Bilbo explained. 

“Well a dwarf comes into the knowledge of who his One is over time. The confirmation is different with every dwarf. It can be the feeling of something missing, or a song in their dreams.” Dis told him quietly. “Fili found his One a year before the quest. Thorin forbid them from continuing their relationship.” 

“Why on earth would he do that? Poor Fili.” Bilbo gasped. Dis sighed and shook her head. 

“Because a scribe apprentice is no mate for the future king of Erebor. What Thorin doesn’t understand is how useful to the throne Ori can be. He is intelligent and he keeps Fili balanced.” Dis grumbled. Bilbo squeaked and stared at her. 

“Ori is Fili’s One?” Bilbo spluttered. Dis chuckled quietly at Bilbo’s expression. 

“That was Thorin’s reaction. They are very good together, when they are given time together.” Dis replied. She looked over her pony’s neck, a far away look in her eyes. 

“I can imagine. Its different for hobbits. Our loves are not destined but we only love once.” Bilbo offered. Dis gave him a sly smile. Bilbo felt his stomach drop. He was suddenly reminded that this was the dwarf who raised Fili and Kili. 

“And did you have this love before the quest?” Dis asked. Bilbo glanced at her and shrugged. 

“I was not so lucky. Not that it truly matters now.” Bilbo sighed wistfully. His hands tightened on the reigns when he realized what he had said. 

“I knew it. First Thorin’s letter, now this. You were in love.” Dis breathed. Bilbo didn’t look at her. He fiddled with Pearl’s mane. 

“To be truthful, I don’t know what it was. He told me it was love, then the sickness. Its hard to remember anything other then the look in his eyes. Dis, it wasn’t him.” Bilbo smoothed the front of his jacket. He carefully examined the sleeve of his jacket for something to do. 

“That sounds like our grandfather. It has not been done for a long time, but it is possible for a dwarf to shake the gold sickness. Have faith Bilbo. Even my brother is not that thick.” Dis offered quietly. Bilbo sighed. 

“I am sure. That doesn’t change the fear Dis. Don’t worry. I am sure Thorin and I will work through this. And if we can’t then I will move to Dale. He wouldn’t have to see me again.” Bilbo replied. Dis chuckled quietly and shook her head. 

“Its true then. Love makes fools of even the wisest.” Dis smiled fondly at him. Bilbo rolled his shoulders. Rose colour dusted his cheeks and he ducked his head. 

“So I have heard. Only time will tell.” Bilbo straightened in the saddle. Dis nodded her head. She started to speak again but was cut off by the clattering of hooves. A dwarf guard glanced at Bilbo. His eyes were dark with mistrust. He leaned into Dis and whispered something in her ear. Gone was the playful expression. She nodded sharply to him. 

“Forgive me Bilbo. I have some things to attend to.” Dis spurred her pony away from the caravan. Bilbo tightened his hands on Pearl’s reigns. Instinct made his pony want to follow Dis’. Bilbo was left in solitude. He had noticed quickly that the dwarves didn’t trust him. Bilbo tried not to let it bother him. It had taken ages on the quest for Thorin to accept him. The dwarves would come around when they were ready for it. Bilbo was left in solitude for the rest of the day. His young cousins called out for him to join them in the wagon. Bilbo just laughed and shook his head at them. Their shrieks of joy were more then enough for him. Besides he had a night time story to craft for them. 

That night Bilbo could feel the fauntlings’ eyes on him. They watched his every move like hawks. Dis sat in between Esmerelda and Dora. She was showing the older hobbit how to braid hair dwarf style. 

“Is supper ready?” Drogo asked. His voice was high and reedy. It wasn’t quite high enough to be called a whine, but it was close enough to make Bilbo wince. 

“Soon.” Bilbo replied vaguely. Drogo huffed. He threw himself back against Saradoc, his lower lip quivering. Moments later Bilbo passed out bowls of stew. 

“So are you going to tell the story now?” Paladin asked quickly. Bilbo raised an eyebrow at his young cousin. Paladin seemed to wilt against his pack. 

“I would like to eat. Then, if the dishes are cleaned quickly I might be convinced to tell a story.” Bilbo replied mildly. Spoons clattered against bowls in a flurry to eat. Bilbo grinned quietly into his bowl. Dis bit back a chuckle. The fauntlings ate quickly and quietly. As soon as they were done, they moved quickly to wash the dishes. Bilbo had barely finished his meal when the bowl was tugged from his hands. 

“That was well done.” Dis commented. Bilbo shrugged. 

“Fauntlings like stories almost as much as they like food. You are in for a treat.” Bilbo settled himself back against his bed roll. One by one the fauntlings plopped onto the ground beside him. Shoulders knocked and voices hissed as they tried to get closer to Bilbo. 

“Story time Bilbo?” Primula asked quietly. Bilbo nodded to her. Breaths caught and the wiggling in front of him stopped. 

“Many moons ago, thirteen dwarves descended on a simple hobbit hole. They waged war on the hobbit’s pantry. The next day these brave dwarves whisked the unprepared hobbit onto a whirlwind adventure.” Bilbo started. The fauntlings fell silent, their eyes locked on him. Bilbo was vaguely aware of dwarf guards moving closer to listen. A few of the older hobbits were even edging closer to Bilbo. He didn’t pay any attention to them and kept weaving his story. “Now a few weeks into the journey the members of the company stopped at an old farm house. Along with the dwarves and hobbit, there was also a wizard in the company. The wizard left the company for some peace while supper was being made. The hobbit was tasked that night with taking supper to the two young dwarves who were guarding the horses. Now as youth are want to do, these lads had lost two of the ponies.” Bilbo stopped here and stared pointedly at his young cousins. They squirmed and avoided his gaze. Bilbo took a sip of water and continued his tale. 

“The hobbit and the young dwarves strayed from the rest of the company to investigate where the ponies had disappeared to. A mighty crashing had the trio ducking behind a tree. There, were they had been moments before, was a great fearsome troll. Under each arm were two more ponies. The trio squashed themselves against their tree. The dwarves followed the troll quickly. The hobbit was a little more hesitant but he knew he had to follow. After all, how else was he to keep the dwarves out of trouble? 

“Now the trio stopped just short of the trolls camp. There were three of them, each larger and uglier than the last. They were huddled around a large pot. Four of the company’s ponies were locked away in a coral. Bones surrounded the fire and the trolls. 

“The two dwarves convinced the hobbit to go and fetch the ponies. The hobbit found himself alone with the trolls. He crept forward intent on his task.” Bilbo paused. His audience were very still. Their eyes were bright and wide. Dudo whined softly when Bilbo didn’t continue immediately. Drogo softly elbowed his brother. The pair shared a glare then turned back to watch Bilbo intently. 

“The hobbit was moments away from stealing a knife from one of the trolls when he was grabbed. The trolls grabbed at him, trying to decide if he was something they could eat. Before a decision could be made the thirteen dwarves rushed out to meet the trolls. The ensuing battle was speedy and intense. Dwarves bounced off each other’s backs and passed weapons back and forth. The dwarves were almost free of the trolls when the hobbit was snatched up again. It was only with the threat of the hobbit losing his limbs that the dwarves dropped their weapons. 

“It wasn’t long before the dwarves were tied up in sacks. Half of them were tied to a spit and set to roast over the fire. It was through the trolls squabbling that the hobbit got an idea. He leaped to his feet and started to argue with them on the best way to cook dwarf. 

“The wizard swopped in and cracked a boulder so that sunlight would enter the clearing. The trolls twisted and contorted until they were turned to stone.” Bilbo ended his story softly. Dudo’s head was resting heavily on Dora’s shoulder. Esmerelda had her thumb in her mouth and her head in Paladin’s lap. Even the older fauntling’s eyes were heavy. 

“Thank you Uncle Bilbo. That was very nice.” Drogo stood and weaved through the hobbits. He leaned over and hugged Bilbo. The older hobbit returned the hug ferociously. His cousin had yet to call him uncle and it warmed his heart to hear Drogo say that. 

“Your welcome. Now come along you lot. Time for bed. Its a long journey so we best get our rest.” Bilbo eased himself to his feet. He stood carefully, as his feet were asleep. Fauntlings stood slowly. Bilbo smiled fondly as each fauntling crawled towards their own bedroll. He walked away from the circle of the fire, intent upon checking Pearl before beed. 

“Was that a true tale from the Quest?” Dis asked him. Bilbo tried not to think of how natural it felt to have Dis walk with him. She had a calming presence, a mix between her sons and brother. 

“Yes. You should have heard them. The entire time I was trying to buy time they were hollering about not having worms in their tubes.” Bilbo chuckled. Dis cough and nearly choked on her laughter. 

“Worms? Why am I not surprised.” Dis stopped to catch her breath. Bilbo grinned at her. 

”That part might have been me. They can be rather thick headed though.” Bilbo groused. He started to walk again when he thought Dis was ready. 

“Believe me, I am aware. I did grow up with them.” Dis grabbed Bilbo’s shoulder to make him stop. 

“Are you alright Dis?” Bilbo asked. Concern coloured his voice. He turned fully and peered up into Dis’ face. Before he could say anything else Dis pulled him into a hug. 

“I don’t think I will ever be able to thank you enough for what you have done for my family. Sometimes I wonder how they made it anywhere without you.” Dis whispered into his ear. Bilbo returned the hug fiercely. 

“It has been my pleasure. I don’t know what my life would have turned into had I not met them. They saved my life as much as I saved theirs.” Bilbo sighed against Dis’ shoulder. She increased pressure a moment longer then let him go. 

“Good. I don’t think the line of Durin will elect to get rid of you any time soon. And if anyone tries then it is my sword they will meet.” Dis draped an arm around his shoulders and steered him towards the ponies. Bilbo gaped up at her. 

“But what if-“ Bilbo started to say. 

“Doesn’t matter. I would smack him upside the head if he even tried. He knows better then to try anything with me. Besides by the end of our journey I imagine you will have the loyalty and friendship of many of the guards. You took the first step tonight.” Dis chuckled. They stopped in front of their ponies. The pair were leaning against each other. 

“I hope so. Come, we should sleep as well. Good night.” Bilbo turned and headed back to the fire where his young cousins slept. 

“Good night Bilbo.” Dis turned to her own fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this week of hell is over. I wasn't able to write for almost 7 days- SO MUCH HOMEWORK. Ugh. Anyways I should be able to get back to my writing habits. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, in case any of you want to hit me up on tumblr here it is~[here](http://frostedcrystalshadow.tumblr.com) Feel free to ask me questions, here or there- I do enjoy them, and they help me know what you guys want to read. Seriously, a few things that people have brought up have been added to future chapters. Including Thorin not listening to the others about his limits.
> 
> Thank you guys, for all the comments/kudos/hits. Its been a rough couple of weeks for me, and the main bright point is how much you guys seem to like this story. 
> 
> And, I hope this doesn't sound awful, but its my birthday tomorrow. If any of you guys are artists, and would like to be more amazing than you already are, fan art would make me incredibly happy. Honestly I would probably hug my computer and cry a little. (If any of you do post fanart, tag it as "frostedshadow")


	9. Moving day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili, Ori, and Dwalin move into the mountain.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Dori asked. Ori grumbled and kept folding blankets. He thumped them into a near by chest. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Ori snapped. He spun around and tossed a book into the chest. Dori dropped onto the edge of Fili’s bed. The other dwarf was out in the camp making arrangements. 

“Maybe you want to wait to move into the mountain. Until your position is more secure at least.” Dori replied soothingly. He tried to reach out to Ori. Rather pointedly Ori grabbed some of Fili’s clothes. 

“My position? My One is the heir to Erebor. I think my position is secure.” Ori replies frostily. Nori slipped into the tent and landed neatly beside Dori. 

“Yes but has he guaranteed you a position?” Nori cut in. Ori huffed and slammed one of Fili’s tunics into a different chest. He tucked a couple of trousers in, then a stack of tunics on top. Fili’s old vambrances landed on top. 

“What position do I need? I am a scribe. My place is in the library and at Fili’s side. Without him I would be able to make a living as a scribe.” Ori’s words were harsh. He picked up another pile of Fili’s clothing and turned back to the chest. 

“But are you sure.” Dori wheedled. Ori dropped the pile back onto the bed. 

“Sure of what?” Ori asked dangerously. He stared at his brother, his eyes dark. 

“Well how can you be sure that he is truly your One?” Dori’s voice dropped in volume. Nori flinched beside Dori. Ori’s fists clenched at his sides. 

“How can I be sure? Did you ask Nori this when he said Dwalin was his One?” Ori asked softly. His voice was quiet, but sharp. Nori hunched in on himself and ignored his two brothers. 

“Of course not. Nori is more experienced.” Dori replied calmly. Ori exploded. 

“And I am not? I have reached majority Dori! Fili is my One, I can feel it. He is my other half and you want to know if I am sure?” Ori all but roared. Dori clenched his hands on his knees. 

“That doesn’t mean you know for sure! This could be puppy love and you just think its-“ Dori was puffed up, a glare on his face. 

“Puppy love? I could feel his pain during the battle Dori! I knew he might die. The worst part was not not knowing if he would survive, but not knowing if I would be allowed to see him Dori. The other half of my soul and there was no guarantee I would see him. I don’t know what I would have done if I lost him Dori.” Ori’s voice lost its thunder. His face fell and his shoulders shook. Fili’s hand gripped his shoulder and tugged Ori close. Ori let out a sob and spun around so he was properly in the circle of Fili’s arms. Fili glared at Dori over Ori’s head. 

“I respect that you are Ori’s brothers and that family is important. But I need you to understand that Ori is the most important thing in my life and I will do everything in my power to keep him safe and happy. Its hard to do that when the people he cares for most are questioning his life.” Fili kept his voice calm and soothing. His hand roamed up and down Ori’s trembling back. The shaking slowly subsided. Ori eventually ended up with his face pressed against the crook of Fili’s neck. He breathed in and out deeply, Fili’s warmth and scent calming him. 

“He is my brother. You understand what it is to be an older brother. I need to make sure he is safe.” Dori’s hands slowly relaxed. He stood and wiped his hands on his pants. Nori stood beside him and looked just past his brother and Fili. Dwalin and another guard stood just inside the tent. 

“I do. And I get that, truly I do. But you have to realize that while we are young, Ori is still my One. I am not mistaken in this Dori. I will do right by your brother, I promise. And that starts with him having proper rooms in the mountain.” Fili explained softly. Ori turned his head so he was still against Fili and able to see the tent. 

“What do I need rooms for?” Ori grumbled. Fili chuckled and Ori had to hold back the content sigh at the rumble it caused. 

“Well if you are to be chief librarian you will need your own study.” FIli replied casually. Ori jumped away from Fili and laughed. He darted forward again and pressed a quick kiss to Fili’s cheek. 

“Really? Oh Fili.” Ori beamed at his One. Fili caught Ori’s hand and pulled him into his arms again. Dori stood and stepped out of the tent quietly. Dwalin and the other guard let him pass. Nori stopped beside Dwalin and rested his forehead briefly against Dwalin’s arm. Dwalin passed his hand over Nori’s hair once but otherwise pretended the thief wasn’t there. 

“Of course. Is there anything I can do to help you pack? I would like to be up at the mountain before nightfall.” Fili stepped back and turned to the chests. There were five of them open around the tent. Kili’s things were still scattered around the tent. 

“There are just a few more things to pack. Most of it is folded and away.” Ori picked up Fili’s fallen clothes. He dumped them on the bed and went back to folding. Fili prodded through the chests. He smiled fondly at the items he found. Ori’s books were mixed with his clothes. Ori’s knitting things were tucked in with Fili’s armour. It was all very homey. 

“You have done a wonderful job. I honestly don’t know what I would have done without you.” Fili took the folded pile from Ori. Ori smiled fondly up at him and reached a hand up. Ori tugged lightly on Fili’s moustache braid while the taller dwarf looked on in surprise. 

“I can imagine you would be rather dry and boring.” Ori brushed past Fili with the last of the blankets. Fili chuckled and followed the smaller dwarf. Behind them Dwalin rolled his eyes at the pair. 

“Thank you for the vote of confidence.” Fili grumbled. Ori laughed and shut the chests. He secured the buckles quickly and turned to Dwalin. 

“We are ready to go when you are.” Ori called. Dwalin nodded and the other guard left the tent. 

“So you really are going up to the mountain now.” Kili announced his presence. He flopped onto his bed and dropped his quiver of arrows over the side. 

“I have to Ki. Thorin needs me.” Fili ran a hand over his hair. Ori lightly patted Fili’s arm then went to stand outside. Some conversations were best left between brothers. 

“Bilbo needed him.” Kili grumbled. Fili sighed. He understood why Bilbo had left. He knew Thorin had been sick, but that didn’t excuse his almost killing Bilbo. For a dwarf to almost kill his One was unheard of and inexcusable. If Bilbo ever came back it would be his right to demand Thorin’s hair. Fili wasn’t sure if their hobbit ever would come back. And if he did. Well, who knew what the hobbit was capable of. He certainly had proven Thorin’s hasty assumption wrong. 

“I know you are upset with Thorin. I am too. But I am also glad that he is alive and well again. When Erebor is thriving again I will suggest to Uncle that he travel to the Shire. Until then I will assist him in running Erebor as best I can.” Fili explained softly. Kili nodded slowly. 

“I am still angry.” So Fili had been right. Kili’s initial happiness at everyone’s survival was now clouded by his anger at their Uncle’s actions. 

“You have the right to be. It will get better though, Ki. Are you sure you will be okay here? I really need to get up to the mountain.” Fili moved over to Kili’s bed. He ruffled Kili’s hair and grinned at his little brother’s disgruntled expression. 

“Yeah get out of my hair. I will see you soon I imagine.” Kili playfully pushed his brother away. Fili laughed and turned to the entrance of the tent. 

“Of course you will. If Thorin and I are in the mountain then you get to be our representative in the camp.” Fili called over his shoulder. Kili snorted and rolled over on the bed. 

“Are you sure you want to leave him in charge?” Dwalin gestured at Kili. The younger dwarf was lying face down on his bed, his armour still on. 

“I never said in charge. I said representative. And what do you care? You will be up in the mountain with us.” Fili and Dwalin fell into step with each other. The pair left the tent. Fili caught Ori’s arm and wrapped his arm around the shorter dwarf’s shoulder. A group of guards circled them. Ponies were waiting for them just at the edge of camp. 

“Yes but I have to coordinate with the guards here. If your brother does irreparable damage then it will be me who has to clean it up.” Dwalin complained. Fili laughed and shook his head. 

“True. But without anyone to help him get in trouble he will be fine.” Fili shrugged and approached the ponies. He let go of Ori and swung himself onto one of the waiting steads. The rest of the dwarves did the same. Dwalin took the lead, and their little group headed for the mountain. 

“I wonder what shape the library is in.” Ori commented softly. Fili looked over at him. The younger dwarf was bundled in various knit wear. One of Fili’s old jackets was clasped tightly over his chest. His curly hair was ragged and uneven across his crown. Everything about him said homey but Fili wouldn’t have it any other way. Ori was soft most of the time, the opposite of most dwarves. Even when he wasn’t, Fili couldn’t help but think him adorable. It was hard to find the shorter dwarf intimidating. Not that Fili thought he ought to be- so long as Fili was around then Ori would be safe. 

“If we are luck some parts might be salvageable.” Fili offered. Ori smiled sweetly at him and nodded. 

“I can’t wait to start repairing the damaged books. It will take some time but at least it will be interesting. Just think of all the knowledge!” Ori continued on with his rant. He knew Fili wasn’t listening. But, Ori had learned that Fili loved the sound of his voice, no matter the topic. It had taken him a long time to be comfortable with just speaking in Fili’s presence. Now though, it was second nature. 

“I am more than sure that you will be able to restore the books that are not too damaged.” Fili commented when Ori stopped for a breath. Ori beamed at him and kept on talking. Dwalin smirked from the front of the group. He knew Nori was just behind them in the shadows, partly to make sure Ori was safe. Around the royal couple the other guards hid their own grins. 

“Fili, Ori we are here.” Dwalin called out some time later. The gates were still broken so the small group was able to walk straight through. They dismounted their ponies moments after entering the mountain. Dwarves caught their reigns and lead the ponies away. 

“Where do you think Thorin is?” Fili asked Dwalin. Ori fell into step beside Fili. The guards formed a half circle to the sides and behind the small group. 

“If I had to guess I would say the treasury or the old throne room.” Dwalin offered. Fili nodded and started to walk forward. He stopped and glanced at Dwalin. 

“Um where exactly is the old throne rom?” Fili asked quietly. His cheeks sported small circles of colour. 

“This way Fili.” Dwalin led the way quickly. The rubble a bothersome but not so much it was in the way. Ori’s eyes were bright as he glanced around the mountain. It was so different from when the last time he had been there. 

“Uncle Thorin?” Fili called when they entered the throne room. A group of dwarves looked up from where they worked on the throne. 

“His Majesty is in the Royal Wing, in his personal suite.” One of the dwarves informed them. Dwalin quirked an eyebrow and nodded. 

“Thank you. Back to your work.” Dwalin spun around and headed for the royal wing. Fili did his best not to gape at the halls around him. Ori slipped his hand around Fili’s arm and squeezed gently. The group came to a stop outside a suite of rooms. The doors were tall, and still extravagant despite the wear of age. 

“Thorin!” Dwalin knocked smartly on the door then pushed them open. When Thorin had first moved into the mountain he had slept with the rest of the dwarves. Now that temporary homes had been built, the dwarves had started the restoration of the rest of the rooms. Despite Thorin’s protests they had started the Royal Wing first. Thorin’s suite was handsome, with dark wood furniture. The doors that lead to the rest of his rooms were all closed. The room was dark and the hearth was closed. 

“I don’t think he is here.” Fili looked around carefully. There were plain chairs in front of the fire. A large table pushed against one wall worked as a desk or dinner table. It was a cold but functional space. 

“Not in the throne room, or his rooms. Perhaps the forges.” Dwalin muttered to himself. Ori bit back a laugh and the trio set out again. This time they went further into the mountain to the forges. More dwarves were clearing away damage. The great fires were going and more dwarves were working at metal. 

“You there! Where is King Thorin?” Dwalin pointed to a young dwarf. The dwarf jumped then nodded in towards the corner. Dwalin grunted his thanks and headed for the unobtrusive door. It was tucked away in the corner away from the hustle of the main forges. The line of Durin symbol was etched onto the surface of the door. 

“Whats this?” Fili asked as Dwalin knocked. Without waiting for an answer Dwalin pushed the door open. 

“The personal forges of the line of Durin.” Dwalin informed him. The room was spacious and well lit. Thorin was sitting at a small table drinking ale with Nori. It was clear he had been just working at his forge. 

“You are a tough dwarf to find Uncle.” Fili commented. Ori dropped his arm and the pair went to join Thorin and Nori at the table. Thorin grunted and sighed. 

“I didn’t plan to be. I lost track of time.” Thorin admitted softly. Fili shrugged and helped himself to a biscuit. 

“You been here all this time?” Dwalin addressed Nori. The shorter dwarf smirked up at him and took a drink of ale before answering. 

“I would have just told you but you don’t like listening. I figured you would get here eventually.” Nori shrugged then set his tankard down with a thunk. “Alright Thorin, I accept. I suppose I should get to work.” The other dwarves watched him leave in silence. 

“What was that about?” Dwalin asked grumpily. He slumped into the seat beside Thorin and ignored the ale that was pushed in front of him. 

“I believe he just accepted my offer to be head spymaster.” Thorin replied softly. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. 

“There seems to be a lot of progress, Uncle.” Fili broke the painful silence. Thorin nodded slowly. 

“The dwarves are working tirelessly to make the mountain habitable. They are not pleased about some of the decisions made, but they will survive.” Thorin replied. 

“What decisions?” Dwalin grabbed his ale and took a gulp. Thorin sighed again and shook his head. 

“I am having the treasury moved deeper into the mountain. Its a hard job, but it makes sense to do it now while Gloin has it itemized. We will know exactly what is there and have it away from the throne.” Thorin explained gruffly. Ori grabbed Fili’s hand when the older dwarf stiffened. 

“Uncle, you are not going to fall again. I have faith.” Fili told him quietly. Thorin shook his head. 

“Your faith is welcome, but I can’t afford to lose myself again. So the treasury will be moved.” Thorin explained firmly. 

“And until then?” Dwalin asked. He glanced over at Thorin’s work place. 

“I will work in here. My rooms need a few things.” Thorin replied loftily. Dwalin stood and moved over to see what was being made. 

“Of course. You definitely need cook ware.” Dwalin commented dryly. Thorin didn’t comment. He looked away from the table, his face dark. 

“Uncle, I have an idea.” Fili started before Thorin could snap at Dwalin. Thorin looked over at him, interest on his face. Dwalin scowled but didn't comment. 

“Go on.” Thorin commanded. 

“When the mountain is secure and mother is here, I thought you might want to travel to the Shire.” Fili spoke quickly. He kept his eyes down so he didn’t have to see the thunderous expression on Thorin’s face. “Bilbo is not a dwarf. He will understand. And if he doesn't then you can convince him.” 

“If only it were that simple.” Thorin stood and stormed from the room. Fili watched him go. Ori caught the older dwarf's hand and squeezed gently. 

“Its a good idea lad. Tell your mother. She will make him go.” Dwalin called over. Fili gave a weak laugh and nodded. It was something his mother would definitely do. Especially after he and Kili told her stories of their burglar. 

“She will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing. And incredible. Have I ever told you that before? Because you guys are the best.
> 
> As always, let me know if there are any glaring mistakes. I caught some, but then I am only human.
> 
> I you want to talk to me on the tumblr thing, here is a link~[here](http://frostedcrystalshadow.tumblr.com)


	10. Dwarrows and Fauntlings

“Lady Dis, a letter for you.” One of Bombur’s lads, Belar, shoved a bit of parchment into her hands. Dis smiled at the flustered dwarf. He was Bombur’s oldest boy and not used to dealing with royalty. Frina had done her best to raise the children without Bombur there but it was a long road to Erebor. Of their nine children, it was Marna who was the most helpful. The lass was the second oldest of the dwarflings and quite skilled at keeping her brothers busy. 

“I never realized Bombur had so many little ones.” Bilbo stood beside Dis. The caravan had made camp for the night. Bilbo had yet to meet the families of his companions from the Company simply because of how busy he had been caring for his cousins. Now though, there were numerous young dwarflings playing in the clearing. Bilbo spotted at least three that had bright red hair. 

“Aye. He stopped talking about them when Frina had the twins. He didn’t want to jinx their health. Girls are rare and twins even rarer. I think Bombur just about fell over when Oin told him Frina had girl twins.” Dis explained softly. Bilbo hummed and watched the group closely. In the middle of the small hurricane of dwarflings were tiny girls. They had matching braids and tunics. One of the older red haired dwarflings stayed at their side at all times. 

“I take it the little ones in the middle are Bombur’s girls?” Bilbo asked softly. Dis nodded. A young female dwarfling approached them. Her hair was a dark reddish brown. It was coiled around her head in neat braids. 

“Mr. Baggins? I am Marna, daughter of Frina. I wanted to thank you for helping my father and uncle on the quest.” Marna kept her hands folded neatly in front of her. Bilbo studied her for a moment. If not for the red in her hair, Bilbo wouldn’t have known that she was Bombur’s daughter. She was slender for a dwarf and her cheeks were paler than her father's. 

“It was my pleasure Marna. As it is to meet you. Please, call me Bilbo.” Bilbo reached out his hand. Marna hesitated for a moment then shook it. Her delicate fingers squeezed his hand gently. Bilbo could feel the strength in them; without her having to say it he knew she wielded a weapon. 

“Um Bilbo? I have a letter for you too.” Belar slammed into his sister. Marna stumbled and glared at her brother. She huffed then spun around and stalked away from the pair. Belar stuck his tongue out at her retreating back. 

“Thank you.” Bilbo took the letter and nodded to the dwarfling. Belar turned and raced back to his siblings before Dis could comment on his behaviour. 

“I suppose we could go and sit down to read these.” Dis motioned over to the fireside that held Bilbo’s cousins. The fauntlings were watching the dwarflings play enviously. 

“Why don’t you play with them?” Bilbo suggested quietly. That was all the permission Esmerelda, Primula and Dudo needed. The three ran to the middle, squealing in delight. Moments later other fauntlings from around the camp joined the group in the middle. “Perhaps you could teach Gimli conkers?” Bilbo barely had the words out of his mouth when the fauntlings launched themselves from by the fire. 

“Conkers? Should I be worried?” Dis watched Paladin and Saradoc stalk Gimli. Drogo pounced on Gimli and the three hobbits dragged him to the ground. Shrieks of laughter came from the clearing. The fauntlings fit in seamlessly with the dwarflings. Shouts from Gimli could be heard as the lads taught Gimli conkers. Bilbo shrugged and opened his letter. 

“Don’t worry about it. Its just a game for fauntlings.” Bilbo shrugged and he pulled the letter from its casing. 

_Bilbo_

_We hope this finds you in good health. I don’t know when you plan on coming back to Erebor. We understand that you need time away from us all. However Thorin is an idiot. He is avoiding everyone and throwing himself into the restoration of Erebor. Which is fine. Except he seems to forget that he almost died recently and that his body needs rest. Bilbo we need you back here, if for no other reason then to get Thorin in line. While it is understandable that you may not want to deal with him just yet we need someone to get him in line._

_Bilbo I wouldn’t ask this of you if I didn’t know for sure that Thorin is free of his gold sickness. You were one of the first things he asked for Bilbo, followed by his sister sons. Bilbo we need your sense here. Dis is fine to get Thorin thinking straight but I can only imagine what the two of you could get him to do if you were to work together._

_Whether you come immediately or in a few years, I wish you good speed and a safe journey._

_Written by Ori, under direction of Balin, son of Fundin_

Bilbo read the letter again then folded and tucked it away. Dis was chuckling quietly at her own letter. Her shriek of outrage startled Bilbo. 

“Your brother refuses to sit still long enough to heal properly. He has it in his majestically thick skull that he is invincible despite recent evidence otherwise. When do you get here Mother? We need your help.” Dis read out. Bilbo bit back a chuckle and shook his head. 

“That sounds like Thorin alright.” Bilbo commented softly. Dis was glaring daggers at her letter. She shook the parchment, as if it were her brother and not mere paper. 

“That idiot. I will kill him.” Dis grumbled. She finished reading her letter with a sigh and tucked it away. “I love my boys but sometimes they have terrible timing.” 

“I noticed.” Bilbo commented dryly. He stretched his legs out in front of them and crossed his feet at his ankles. 

“What did your letter say?” Dis lightly poked Bilbo’s shoulder. Bilbo shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. 

“Balin wants me to come back as quickly as possible. He thinks that I will be able to get Thorin to listen to reason. He is convinced that Thorin’s gold sickness has left him.” Bilbo mumbled. He stared at the fire. A pot of soup bubbled merrily over the flames that danced and cracked. Dis reached over and dropped her hand onto his shoulder. 

“I would trust Balin.” Dis commented quietly. Bilbo shrugged her hand off his shoulder. He stood briskly and set about ladling soup into bowls. Dora ushered Primula and Esmerelda over just as Bilbo had finished filling the first bowl. He handed them out wordlessly. His cousins’ good moods faltered when they joined Bilbo at the campfire. Dis watched him like a hawk. Bilbo’s smile was forced and fake. 

“Uncle Bilbo are we going to have a story tonight?” Drogo asked quietly. Dora shoot her brother a dark look. Drogo pretended she wasn’t starting at him and turned his eyes on Bilbo. 

“I think that can be arranged. How about we finish eating first.” Bilbo replied calmly. The fauntlings giggled happily around him. Their fervour to eat from the night before returned. Bilbo watched them quietly as Dis watched him. Once more Bilbo’s bowl was pulled from his hands when he barely finished. The bowls were all washed and tucked away in the appropriate wagon. A line of dwarrows followed Primula and Esmerelda back to their campfire. Bilbo looked up in confusion. 

“Uncle Bilbo this is Belar, Balar, Bomar, Falgar, Maar, Matnar and Marna. Their mama said they could join us. Is that okay?” Primula asked Bilbo shyly. Bilbo looked over at the line of dwarflings. They all sported the same red hair. They varied in height; Belar had the most complicated braids while Matnar had his thumb in his mouth and his hair held back with a simple clasp. 

“I am more then happy to have my friend Bombur’s children here.” Bilbo smiled encouragingly at them. The young dwarflings joined the fauntlings in the half circle in front of Bilbo. 

“Does that mean the Gimli and his little sister Amli can join us?” Drogo was perched on Gimli’s shoulder. Just behind the sturdy dwarf, a young dwarf maid stood. Her hands were knotted in her jacket and her expression was uneasy. 

“Of course. Gather around everyone.” Bilbo waited for everyone to get settled. There was more jostling this evening as the fauntlings and dwarflings tried to get comfortable. Gimli and Dora sat at the back of the group. Marna shifted away from her brothers and pulled Amli back so they could join Dora. Bilbo smiled fondly at them; Dora and Bell didn’t get along very well so it would be good for her to have some friends. Silence descended over the clearing. Dis pulled out her pipe and lit it. 

“Over the course of the Company’s journey they had a forced pitstop in Rivendell. The Elves were welcoming of the dwarves and hobbit. Shelter was provided as was provisions. The dwarves were wary but the hobbit latched onto the thought of a warm meal and a comfortable bed.” Bilbo started his tale. The dwarflings shifted. Dirty looks were tossed their way from the fauntlings and the dwarflings settled down. 

“Now elves and dwarves have a different concept what a good party involves. Elves prefer much simpler music and softer conversation. Of course this doesn’t exactly suit dwarven desires. So a dwarf of the company, Bofur, decided that the party needed a change. He leapt onto the table and struck up a lively beat. He thumped along the table and sang a lively song. The other dwarves joined on. It will please you all to know that the elves looked on with horror as Bofur danced along their table in his muddy boots. Food flew across the table in true dwarf fashion, most of it aimed at Bofur. 

“The leader of the company, Thorin, called the dwarves to heel. Now these dwarves were not prone to obedience for long. They waited until Thorin entered council with his advisors before they left the common area. You must understand that this hobbit was happily wandering the halls to discover new things when this all went down. When I finally left the library it was to chaos. While I was gone the dwarves thought it fit to take a bath. Instead of asking an elf for directions to the nearest bathing house the dwarves took it upon themselves to find the nearest water source. This just so happened to be a fountain in the middle of the gardens. Clothes and armour were tossed everywhere and the Company of Thorin Oakenshield bath in a fountain. The dwarves splashed and fought each other in the water. By the time elves forced the dwarves to leave the fountain, all thirteen were in that area. 

“While I missed it, I was duly informed that chicken fights were had and great splashing wars. More then one dwarf performed exemplary cannon balls. They were more then pleased with themselves when they recounted the tale with glee. Not much else from the dinner that night was remembered. Swords were discussed, as were plans, but the highlight was the successful siege of the dwarves on the fountain.” Bilbo finished his story with a real smile. The fauntlings and dwarflings in front of him were giggling. The guards behind Bilbo were sharing smiles. Bilbo wasn’t entirely concerned with how they saw him but he knew the journey and life in Erebor would be much easier if these guards liked him. Their good opinion of him could spread to those in Erebor. 

“That was wonderful Uncle Bilbo. Thank you.” Drogo darted forward and hugged Bilbo. Each of Bilbo’s cousins followed Drogo for a hug and kiss goodnight. Bilbo sent each one off to their beds with a smile lighting their small faces. 

“Do tell. Did my Gloin really bathe in a fountain?” A lovely dwarf joined Bilbo and Dis. Her hair was done in intricate braids that framed her face perfectly. Amli joined her instantly. 

“He did. I heard it was quite the sight. Bilbo Baggins.” Bilbo held out his hand and shook the dwarrowdam’s. She didn’t let go of his hand, but instead held his with both of hers. 

“Azrim. My son tells me that you helped keep his father alive. Gloin is a good dwarf but a bit foolish. What with that group of dwarves I am impressed that they all survived. Thank you.” Azrim squeezed his hand. Bilbo flushed and nodded. 

“It was nothing. I was happy to help keep them safe.” Bilbo mumbled. Azrim laughed. It was a merry sound, almost like bells. 

“I am sure. You don’t have to say it if you don’t mean it. I love him, but I know how trying Gloin can be. Especially when Oin is there.” Azrim dropped his hand and wrapped her arm around her daughter. 

“No, they were very good friends to me. I am glad that I can put a face and voice to all the stories Gloin told me. He loves you all very much.” Bilbo told her. Amli grinned up at him, and Azrim shook her head. 

“He can be a bear but he loves strongly. No matter how much we tell him to stop the stories he truly delights in them. I think he enjoys the opportunity to embarrass his children. A pass time I would be lying to say I did not enjoy.” Azrim pressed a kiss to Amli’s head. Gimli rolled his eyes and huffed at his mother. 

“Can we go to bed now?” Amil grumbled. Bilbo, Azrim and Dis laughed at her. It was no mystery to see that she was trying to avoid an embarrassing story from her mother. 

“Since you mentioned it, my cousins should probably be getting to bed.” Bilbo raised his voice and turned pointedly to them. They sighed and huffed but moved to do as they were bid. Bilbo supervised them quietly. Bedrolls were set up in a small cluster by the fire. Bombur’s children were already back at their own fire with their mother. Bilbo moved around his cousins and made sure that all of them were tucked securely into their rolls. 

“Good night Bilbo.” They chorused. Bilbo smiled fondly at them. 

“Good night little ones. See you in the morning.” Bilbo walked away from the fire to give them an opportunity to sleep. Dis followed him. 

“Have you met Frina?” She asked him quietly. When Bilbo shook his head Dis pulled him towards a distant fire. 

“Do we have to go to bed now Mama?” Bomar complained quietly. His younger brothers and little sisters were already tucked into their bed rolls. 

“Of course you do. We have a long journey ahead of us. If you want to ride a pony then you need to get to bed on time. If you are too tired you can aways ride in the wagon with the little ones.” Frina offered. Bomar held his hands up and shook his head quickly. He scrambled over to his bed roll and climbed in. 

“Frina darling. This is Bilbo Baggins.” Dis called softly. Belar waved from his spot by the fire then turned back to cleaning his sword. Marna waved then kept cleaning their supper dishes. Balar gave Bilbo a quick hug then he scrambled back to his own bed roll. 

“The elusive Mr. Baggins. The reason my boys were not bugging me tonight, and the reason those lads still have a father and uncle. Thank you.” Frina gave Bilbo a warm, hard hug. Bilbo returned it quickly. 

“Of course. Your children are a joy though.” Bilbo nodded to them. Balar and Bomar were prodding each other sharply. Frina glared at them and the boys stopped moving. 

“Just wait a few days. Ask Dis. Now, you to had better get to your own fires. It really is late.” Frina made a shooing motion at them. Bilbo laughed and let Dis lead him back in the direction of his fire. 

“Goodnight Frina.” Dis called over her shoulder. Frina waved before she went back to shooing her dwarrows to bed. 

“I think I understand how she keeps that lot in line.” Bilbo commented dryly. Dis laughed and stopped walking. Bilbo stopped and looked at her in confusion. 

“Bilbo, about the letter Balin sent. If he thinks that Thorin’s gold sickness is gone, then it is.” Dis told him softly. Bilbo stiffened and half turned away from her. 

“I don’t want to talk about it now Dis.” Bilbo grumbled. 

“Is this how it is going to be? The mere mention of Thorin strikes you silent? How are you going to ask for help when you cannot even hear his name without shutting down.” Dis confronted Bilbo quietly. He sighed and turned fully away from her. The camp was silent except for the gentle sounds of breathing hobbits. 

“I wasn’t planning on asking for help. I was going to inform Balin then let him deal with Thorin.” Bilbo replied carefully. Dis bit back a laugh and shook her head. 

“You have guts, Bilbo Baggins. It is no wonder that you are Thorin’s One. He deserves no less then someone so spunky.” Dis smiled brightly at him. Bilbo rolled his shoulders and turned away from her. 

“Perhaps. Dis, I just don’t know.” Bilbo’s voice was a wisp in the darkness. Dis nodded slowly. 

“That's understandable Bilbo. Just give him the time to make it up to you. He may be thickheaded but he is stubborn. Once he figures out the error of his ways Thorin will do everything he can to make things right with you. If nothing else, be prepared for that.” Dis clapped a hand on his shoulder then left Bilbo to his musings. She went back to her own campfire; Bilbo slowly wandered back to his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, you are not seeing things. Yes i updated twice in 24 hours. Its reading week, so I have a little extra time. You guys get a fast update because your comments made me grin, and I feel a little guilty… As in I might have underestimated when Bilbo and Thorin meet. Oops. On the bright side you get a long story where (hopefully) there will be solid relationships when Bilbo and Thorin finally meet again.
> 
> For all the dwarrows- my friend and I decided that Bombur would obviously have lots of babies. The order of age is Belar, Marna, the rest of the boys then the twins Unsa and Unba. I found all of their names off of a dwarf name generator.
> 
> I don't know if you noticed, but I always loved the idea of the families of the Company thanking Bilbo for all he did for them. Sorry if it got a little repetitive though.
> 
> There are some dwarves that will be featured more then others. This is the reality of a large cast of characters. If there is any dwarf that you want me to focus on/want to hear more of, leave me a comment and I will do my best to accommodate.
> 
> Anyways, I hope to have another chapter up this week, then it will be back to updates once a week. I hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> *EDIT: So, I am switching the term "dwarrow" to "dwarfling" if I missed any, let me know but I am reasonably confident that I found them all


	11. Contemplations

Thorin isn’t sure what about this day that makes him feel uneasy when he wakes up. No, uneasy is to rash a term. He is simply feeling like the day will be longer then strictly necessary. After all he is in his suite of rooms within the mountains and he is alive. Fili is just down the hall and soon Kili will be as well. 

Thorin slides out of his bed and makes his way over to his wash basin. There he splashes water across his face in an effort to startle himself awake. The coldness of his chamber forces him to dress sooner than he would like, but it can’t be helped. He grabs a small bottle of oil and a small jewellery box and leaves his bedchamber. The fire in his main rooms is a bed of glittering coals that wink up at him. Thorin gathers thin logs from the pile and carefully strokes the fire to life. When it is big enough that it doesn’t need his constant attentions, Thorin sits in his chair. 

A comb rests on the small table beside him, along with a bowl of water. Thorin dips the comb in the water and begins the long process of combing out the tangles a night without braids has caused. The work is tedious and more troublesome than Thorin cares to admit. The tangles are almost gone when he rubs some oil into his scalp. This time when he combs out his hair the oil slowly travels down the length of his mane. The oil makes his hair shine in the fire light. Only when the tangles are gone does Thorin begin the arduous task of putting his braids in. Now they reflect his status as a king. This style much more complicated then his old ones, a style that Fili now wears in his stead. 

The small jewellery box was a gift from his mother. How it survived the blast is unknown to Thorin but he is grateful. In it are old clasps of his that no longer suit his position. But it hardly matters- he doesn’t have the time to craft those that mark his kingship. Instead he uses the ones he made in his youth to mark his title as heir. They are not made for the amount of hair that braids of kingship require which is why Thorin is in this mess in the first place. But the silver and iron clasps hold his hair well enough during the day, and Thorin isn’t quite ready to part with them. 

There is one braid he leaves for last. It starts behind his right ear, and leads to the base of his skull. It is mostly hidden by the sheer mass of his hair. It is the marking of a dwarf who has found his One, but has lost his chance. Such a braid is a mark of shame and Thorin forces himself to wear it. Much like his close shaven beard, Thorin cannot bear himself to change it. 

While the taming of his hair is time consuming it brings a moment’s peace to Thorin. If he wishes to torture himself then he remembers the feel of Bilbo’s fingers in his hair, the brush of Bilbo’s lips against his ear as the hobbit had put the braid of courtship into place. The strip of cloth Bilbo had used is now tucked out of sight, nestled away in Thorin’s box of clasps. 

“Uncle Thorin?” Fili’s voice breaks Thorin’s calm. His voice is low and muffled by the weight of the door. 

“Come in, but only if you have breakfast.” Thorin called back. Fili’s laughter is a brightness that Thorin had almost forgotten, something he wishes to hear all the time. He stands and hurries to tuck away his braiding supplies. 

“I wouldn’t dream of coming alone.” Fili has a large tray in his hands. He jostles it as he shifts his weight against the door. It closes with a creak then a slam. 

“I figured as much. Still, it never hurts to remind.” Thorin is washing his hands as Fili sets the tray down. 

“I suppose. Did I do a good job?” Fili inquires when Thorin does turn around. Thorin makes a show of inspecting the new braids in Fili’s hair. His clasps are better suited for their job than Thorin’s and the look is smart on the younger dwarf. 

“Too good. I suspect this is the work of Ori?” Thorin sits back in his chair. Fili drags another over and sets about vigorously eating his breakfast. 

“He came over this morning. Insisted that I am atrocious with braids and that it wouldn’t do to have the crown prince look frumpy.” Fili complained softly. Thorin chuckled and the two fell into a comfortable silence. Thorin would never admit it but he had missed this time with his sister sons. Before the quest he had had breakfast with them nearly everyday. It was the time to see them, the time to hear what was new in their lives. 

“Uncle there was something I wanted to talk to you about.” Thorin looked up quickly. Fili’s head was lowered and he was fiddling with his mug. Thorin arched a brow; it wasn’t often that his brave nephew fidgeted. 

“I am listening.” Thorin hid a smile. It wouldn’t do to help Fili. The boy would figure it out on his own, or it wasn’t worth saying. 

“I plan to ask Ori to move into my chambers today. Dori is taking his place in the mountain and I thought Ori’s old chambers would be good for him. They are in a central spot for someone as important as the Guild Master.” Fili rambled. His deft fingers twirled and twisted a dark blue ribbon. Thorin’s eyes fixed on the fabric while he let Fili stew. The ribbon was the colour of Durin’s line and not something Fili normally wore. It hadn’t been practical, in the Blue Mountains. 

“You are of age, and Ori is your One. If Dori wishes to take Ori’s rooms then he may.” Thorin’s voice broke through Fili’s jarred thoughts. His sister son looked up at him, eyes bright. 

“Thank you Uncle. I am going to tell him.” Fili practically bounced out of his chair and fled the room. Thorin followed at a more sedate pace. Fili flung the door open and stopped short. Dwalin stood in front of the door, a scowl on his face. Fili stopped, met Dwalin’s eyes and ducked his head. His sides shook as he tried to suppress his laughter. 

“Thorin.” Dwalin growled. Thorin met his friends eyes with a mild smile on his face. 

“Yes Dwalin?” Thorin asked with an innocent expression on his face. He pushed at Fili’s back and forced the three of them out into the hall. Ori paced just behind Dwalin, Dori and Nori just behind him. 

“I know you were behind this.” Dwalin glared harshly at Thorin. Thorin tilted his head at Dwalin, false confusion on his face. 

“Behind what?” Thorin asked carefully. 

“This!” Dwalin roared and he tugged his beard. It was a vibrant blue colour. Bits of dye were spread across Dwalin’s chin. The hair that was left on his head was its normal mix of black and grey. 

“Oh that? Its a nice change Dwalin. It suits you.” Thorin bobbed his head with a happy smile on his face. It was at this point that Fili lost his cool. He toppled over and howled with laughter. Dwalin’s glare was venomous. 

“I rather like it. Good colour choice Thorin.” Nori sashayed over. He wrapped and arm around Dwalin’s waist and lightly tugged on the taller dwarf’s beard. Dwalin grunted and shifted. Ori darted forward and pulled Fili to his feet. The taller dwarf leaned heavily on Ori, and arm around his shoulders. 

“I don’t know why you two are bent on this being me. I really can’t see why this is being blamed on me. Really Dwalin, how drunk did you get last night?” Thorin asked with all the airs of a concerned friend. Nori cackled and melted away from the group. Dwalin glared at his One’s retreating back. 

“Maybe because I didn’t get drunk last night Thorin. Today is the day I officially take over as head of the King’s Guard. I go to bed with arms full of Nori and normal hair colour. Then I wake up alone with a bright blue beard. Honestly the only person with enough balls to dye my beard while I sleep is you Thorin.” Dwalin explained. The hiss of his words through clenched teeth negated the image of calmness. 

“And you aren’t suspecting Nori?” Thorin offered carefully. Dwalin snorted and rolled his shoulders. 

“He always leaves in the middle of the night. Besides he fell to the floor laughing when he saw me this morning.” Dwalin grunted. He tugged with annoyance at his beard again and huffed. 

“Maybe one of the new guards then. You remember what it was like. They enjoy playing pranks on their chief officer.” Thorin offered. Dwalin cracked his neck audibly. 

“I also remember how we used to pull little tricks on each other. Don’t think I won’t forget this Thorin.” Dwalin turned and stalked down the hallway. Ori squeaked and buried his face in Fili’s shoulder. 

“Was that a threat? Did Dwalin just threaten you?” Fili asked, incredulous. 

“To be fair I did just dye his beard blue.” Thorin replied easily. Fili coughed then shook with silent laughter. Thorin smirked at them and started walking down the hallway. Out of habit Fili fell into step beside him. Ori and Dori were a step behind them and Thorin’s guard became their larger shadow. 

“I never knew you were into that kind of stuff.” Fili babbled excitedly. Thorin chuckled. 

“Now you do. Wasn’t there something you were going to ask Ori?” Thorin turned to Fili when they hit the great hall. Fili froze, his eyes wide. Ori touched Fili’s arm, concern on his face. 

“Is everything okay Fili?” Ori asked softly. His mind raced- Fili still walked with a slight limp. Oin was confident that over time Fili would be able to wield his swords with the same efficiency as before the battle. But still- all Ori could think about was how stiff Fili had been when they were still in camp. About how his leg ached and gave him troubles on cold mornings. 

“Yeah, its all good Ori. Its just. Um.” Fili stopped and glanced away from Ori. Dori was glaring at him, as if he knew exactly what Fili was about to ask. 

“Are you sure? You are looking a little pale.” Ori grabbed Fili’s hand and squeezed. Weakly Fili returned motion. 

“No, I really am. Its just. Ori. You are my One. I know that. But I almost died and you didn’t leave my side. I think its about time you moved into my rooms, if you wanted.” Fili offered it quietly, carefully. His whole frame shook and he couldn’t meet Ori’s eyes. Slowly Ori’s arm reached out and he brushed his hand against Fili’s cheek. Fili looked up quickly and saw the bright smile on Ori’s face. 

“Of course I will move in with you. I was wondering when you would ask.” Ori beamed at Fili’s stunned look. He stepped into Fili’s embrace before the older dwarf could think to move. Dori grumbled quietly behind them. Thorin approached his new Guild Master. Dori shifted and turned his glower up to Thorin. 

“Perhaps a tour of the guilds might be a good idea?” Thorin offered quietly. Dori shifted and glanced back at his baby brother. Ori had his head on Fili’s shoulder. Their arms were tight around each other and Fili’s shaken had subsided. 

“I can manage it by myself. Don’t you have some king things to do?” Dori mumbled. Thorin levelled Dori with an appraising look. 

“If that is what you want. Take some guards with you. They are well informed of the area.” Thorin waved his hand. Two dwarves stepped forward before Dori could decline the offer. 

“Fili get Ori’s things moved into your rooms. I need to see about getting that brother of yours into his own rooms.” Thorin called to his sister son. Fili met Thorin’s eyes over Ori’s shoulder and nodded. Thorin returned the gesture and moved swiftly towards the entrance of Erebor. His guards split in two, half with him and half with Fili. Thorin set himself down to wait. 

Kili was not pouting. Pouting was something princes did not do. So obviously he was not doing it. Nope. He was just displaying his displeasure with the world by forcefully jamming his clothing into the last saddle bag. His trunks had already been ferried up to the castle the day before. Dwalin had come to inform him that it was no longer and option for him to stay in the camp. Which meant he was now attaching his remaining things to his pony in saddle bags. He swung himself into the saddle and waved at the dwarves who called out to him when he trotted by. 

It wasn’t that Kili liked the camp. It was depressing to be there. Especially with the home of his ancestors just over there. The home his mother and uncle had told him stories about for his entire life. The home he had almost died to reclaim. The home he was now heading towards on his pony. 

Really it was the thought of facing his uncle everyday. His uncle who was so strong and had done everything to make sure he and Fili had had a good life. Thorin hadn’t ever said, but Kili knew that sometimes his uncle went without so that he and Fili could have food to eat. He had grown up idolizing his uncle. And then the quest had happened. 

Dis had cried for days when Fili and Kili told her they were joining Thorin. After she had threatened Thorin with disembowelment if her boys didn’t live. Kili had felt bad for his mother but not enough to stay behind. Besides this was the time to prove all the dwarves on the training fields that archery was useful. 

And the quest had gone well. There had been a few bumps and moments when Thorin had been less then impressed with them. But overall he and Fili had been able to get through it safely. Okay, not exactly safely, but they were alive. And really there had been a few moments when any of the Company could have died. Kili was just grateful to live. If he was being honest, then he would would just tell Fili or Thorin that he is scared. Scared of the future. 

Fili may be the heir but it is Kili that looks most like Thorin. And it is something that Kili finds himself dwelling on more then he used to. Do looks translate to temperament? Kili hasn’t found his One yet, and Thorin hadn’t until he met Bilbo. But thats not what worries Kili. It is the thing that no one will speak of, the reason their Burglar isn’t with them. Because if there is one thing that Kili is terrified he will inherit from Thorin it is the gold lust. To be so lost in his want for gold that he doesn’t remember who loves him and what is important. Kili knows his uncle isn’t weak. Thorin is the strongest dwarf Kili has ever met and that scares him even more. If a dwarf as strong as Thorin succumbed to the madness, then what chance does Kili stand? 

“Kili. Good of you to join us.” Thorin’s voice, warm with amusement, shakes kili from his thoughts. He nods to the guards and dismounts quickly. 

“Of course uncle. I couldn’t stay away forever. After all, what is there to do in a camp full of dwarves when my partner in crime it here?” Kili asked cheekily. For a moment it is just like old time. Thorin’s madness is an ill forgotten dream and there is nothing but laughter between them. Then Kili remembers and he sort of shuffles away from his uncle. The look of hurt on Thorin’s face is fleeting. He steels it away and tries not to let it bother him. 

“Come. I do believe Fili picked out your rooms. If you don’t like them then I imagine Dwalin will make you move your things yourself.” Thorin keeps his voice light. He refuses to succumb to the awkwardness. He doesn’t understand why Kili has closed himself off but Thorin will let his sister son come back to him when he is ready. Such has been Kili’s way. He was forever wandering off as a dwarfling and coming home long past when his mother thought acceptable, covered in mud with a grin plastered on his face. Now there is very little of that happy dwarrow in this stern young dwarf. Kili’s bow and sheath of arrows are strung across his back and a sword is strapped to his hip. His armour is shining and he wears it with a comfort Thorin hadn’t realized the younger dwarf had. 

“Don’t worry. If it comes down to it I will make Fili help me. That is if he is not too busy helping Ori move in with him.” Kili replied cheerfully. 

“You knew?” Thorin asked softly. Kili nodded and hummed in response. THorin glared at him; Kili rolled his eyes. 

“Of course I did. I am surprised then didn’t just move into together immediately.” Kili told him. Thorin snorted and shook his head. They headed down the corridor to the Royal Wing. Thorin took a moment to enjoy how wide Kili’s eyes went. 

“Right. Well here are your rooms.” Thorin grinned and one of the guards opened Kili’s rooms. Thorin shoved his still gaping nephew into the suite. Kili stumbled in. When he caught his feet he turned and stared at his rooms. They were similar to Thorin’s in design, though smaller. 

“They are perfect. I think a bath is in order.” Kili pressed forward into his rooms. Thorin shook his head when he heard the sound of weapons and armour hitting the ground. Apparently the respect for the armour hadn’t come with the comfort of being in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I did a curosry edit tonight. But it is late and its been a long day so I probably missed stuff. But I will give it another edit tomorrow and hopefully catch the other mistakes.
> 
> So I meant to have this written/posted last night. Except the power went out. Then I had school all day today. But its an update!
> 
> If you want to talk to me on the tumblr thing, here is a link~[here](http://frostedcrystalshadow.tumblr.com) (I originally put this up because there is a silly person whose url is frostedshadow.)
> 
> Anyways, shout out to all the amazing readers. Every time I look at those stats I smile. You guys amaze me. I can't believe all the kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions (there are more then kudos right now!!!) and hits. Truly, its amazing.


	12. Dis spins a tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo has an off day and Dis tells a story.

Bilbo fell into the fog without warning. Balin’s letter sent him spiralling into the darkness. He tried to fight it; it wouldn’t do for his cousins to realize. He knew Dis could see the traces of it all the day. But Balin’s letter had set him off. Now it was all he could do to move around, let alone put a smile on his face. Dora had taken one look at his face and had spun Dudo around. She bundled him, Primula, and Esmerelda into Hamfast’s wagon. 

Dis bundled Bilbo onto his pony while Dora distracted the fauntlings. Bilbo was lost in the valley of his mind. His memory jolted from tender kisses and silky hair to rough hands and harsh words. Each memory was so completely Thorin that it left Bilbo reeling. 

The dwarf guards sent him odd looks all day. The normally talkative hobbit had a lost look in his eyes. Even the calling of Saradoc and Paladin could’t pull Bilbo out of his mind. He seemed to soar over and under dark hills. A weight pressed down on him. The moment where Thorin’s hand had been around his neck, the lost look in his dwarf’s eyes. It was something Bilbo knew he shouldn’t dwell on things he couldn’t change. Thorin was his own person and Bilbo couldn’t change him. Couldn’t change the dwarf’s actions. And yet his heart hurt. It hurt to the point where he didn’t think he could function. 

“Bilbo do you want Dora to make supper tonight?” Dis asked him quietly. Bilbo started and glanced around. They were at a different stretch of road. The ponies were corralled and the wagons were unhitched. Fauntlings and dwarrows ran around the middle of the campsite and dwarves tended fires. 

“No, no. Don’t be ridiculous. I can do it.” Bilbo mumbled. He brushed Dis’ hands away and moved over to the fire Dora was puttering around. Gimli lounged in front of the fire, sharpening his axe. Dis followed him, a worried look in her eyes. 

“Its okay Bilbo. You just sit. I can make supper tonight.” Dora started when Bilbo joined her. Dis sat next to her young cousin, who instantly shifted so he didn’t accidentally cut her. 

“Don’t be ridiculous Dora. I really don’t mind. Go, sit.” Bilbo lightly pushed her. Dora sighed and sat on Gimli’s other side. Dis tuned out their quiet conversation and watched Bilbo. His movements were more subdued than earlier. He was sluggish. For once Bilbo didn’t keep up a running commentary as he worked. The fireside was silent except for the quiet murmurings of Dora and Gimli, and the occasional crackle of the fire. 

Dis found she didn’t like the silence. Her boys had told her of a few of their adventures with Bilbo. It didn’t sit well with her that he was so silent. She was used to his happy chatter. Which of course meant that she had to throttle her brother when they reached Erebor. Bilbo didn’t have to say it but Dis knew her brother was at the heart of the issue. 

“Supper!” Bilbo called softly. The fauntlings continued to run around and play. Dora whistled sharply. An impressed look crossed Gimli’s face as Bilbo’s cousins converged upon the fire. Once more Bilbo handed out the bowls of food. He sat quietly beside Dis and ate slowly. Around him the fauntlings bounced. Yet they didn’t ask Bilbo for a story. He hadn’t said anything and he was trying to put a smile on his face. But his cousins could tell that something was not quite right. Dwarflings hovered around the fire, hopeful interest on their faces. 

“If you guys get everything cleaned up, I can tell you a story.” Dis offered. The fauntlings gave a small cheer and finished their meal with enthusiasm. The dwarflings raced back to their own fires to tell their mothers where they would be. 

“Thank you Lady Dis.” Esmerelda cuddled up to Dis’ side and beamed up at the dwarf. Dis smiled back. 

“Of course little one.” Dis lightly squeezed the fauntling to her side. Esmerelda giggled and leaned more into Dis. Around them the fauntlings ran about cleaning the dishes. Once more Bilbo’s dish was pulled from his hands as he finished. 

“We are ready Lady Dis!” Drogo announced. The fauntlings hummed with agreement. Dis found herself with a pile of fauntlings in front of her. Dudo crawled forward and crawled into Bilbo’s lap. Instantly Bilbo wrapped his arms around his young cousin. Gimli and other dwarflings joined the group. Amil set herself neatly between Gimli and Dora with a smug smile on her face. 

“Alright, here we go.” Dis pushed Bilbo lightly. Bilbo looked up at her, wide eyed. He shuffled over and made room for Dis in front of the fire. Drogo whined quietly. Bilbo lifted his cousin into his lap, and cuddled the boy to his chest. Drogo hummed his agreement and shifted closer to Bilbo. 

“But Bilbo hasn’t told us a story yet.” Bomar whined quietly. Dis chuckled and tweaked his cheek. 

“And he won’t tonight. I will tell you all a story.” Dis smiled at them. The dwarflings jostled the fauntlings to try and claim a spot in front of Dis. Elbows flew as the fauntlings tried to keep their spots. 

“Gimli, come here. Stop skulking in the back.” Dis called over her shoulder. Bilbo heard the scoffing of boots, and low dwarvish curses. Gimli thumped to the ground beside Bilbo. His cheeks burned but he didn’t comment. Amli grinned at him from the back. Gimli rolled his eyes at her and barely looked up when Belar joined him. 

“We are cousins, you can drop the ‘Lady’ Gimli.” Dis settled herself more on the ground for affect. “Alright now you have all heard from Bilbo how Thorin Oakenshield’s Company took back Erebor. They all sound like such mighty heroes, don’t they.” Dis pondered. The fauntlings nodded quickly. 

“They were at the time.” Bilbo offered quietly. Dis shot Bilbo a questioning look. She filed his expression away for later and turned her attention to the young ones before her. His face seemed lighter then from earlier in the day. 

“Now, Thorin Oakenshield is my older brother. He wasn’t always the might warrior that Bilbo here knows. In fact, when he was your age he was a bit of a trickster.” Dis started. The hobbits in front of her gasped. Gimli looked flabbergasted. 

“I don’t think I can believe you. Thorin Oakenshield? There is no way he knows what fun means!” Gimli gasped. Dis gave him a wicked grin. 

“Trust me. Thorin and Dwalin were absolute tricksters growing up. When they could convince my little brother Frerin, he and I would join in the fun.” Dis explained softly. 

“Am I allowed to ask for re enactments when we get there?” Bilbo cut in softly. Bilbo had found that Dis’ laugh was a rich merry thing, and he enjoyed teasing one out of her. It was something that helped ease the pain in his heart. It drew him slowly from his thoughts of the past, and brought him back to the present. She knocked his shoulder then turned back to the squirming fauntlings. 

“Now in Erebor there are huge smiths. There are all different kinds, some for precious metals, or for regular metal like iron. Thorin and Dwalin were tasked with learning the fighting arts, as well as how to smith when they were young. Somedays the pair of them were the perfect students. Other days, they grew bored. Now, Dwalin liked to trick Thorin into trouble. This way, Dwalin wouldn’t get in trouble and he would still get to see the result.” Dis paused to let them take that in. 

“Thats really smart.” Saradoc pondered. Paladin and him shared a devious look. 

“No. None of that. You will both behave yourselves. Any funny business and you will both be on dish duty for the remainder of the journey. Have I made myself clear?” Bilbo cut in immediately. Both fauntlings looked at their feet. Bilbo saw their toes wiggly against the ground. 

“Yes cousin Bilbo.” They whispered in a quiet chorus. Bilbo nodded his head, satisfied. Dis met his eye to make sure she could carry on with her tale. 

“Now the gold flows through the forge in grooves made in the ground. Dwalin figured it would be easy to ride the river of gold if an appropriate vessel could be found. Thorin was skeptical of this because he thought the gold might be too hot. Dwalin bet him that Thorin wouldn’t be able to handle it. So obviously Thorin had to try.” Dis stopped when the giggles of the fauntlings covered her words. Once they were calm she continued with her tale. “Thorin used a wheel barrel to surf the gold. He was able to stay level for several minutes. The two were smart about it too. They waited until all the other dwarves had left. It wasn’t until our mother realized he hadn’t made it to dinner that anyone thought to look for him. Thorin was lucky mother went looking. The wheel barrel was starting to deteriorate when our mother found him.” 

“Thorin must have been impressed.” Bilbo mused quietly. Dis nodded solemnly. A great booming laugh startled Bilbo; beside him Gimli fell over laughing. 

“He will be even more impressed when he realizes I told this story.” Dis’ grin was sharp. Bilbo met her eyes and the pair shared a laugh. 

“Yes but he does owe me.” Bilbo’s face turned somber. The fauntlings in front of them were still laughing. Bilbo stood and coughed for their attention. 

“Yes cousin Bilbo?” Drogo asked quietly. The others fell silent and turned to stare at Bilbo. 

“Bed time dear ones. Lets go come on.” Bilbo told them. The fauntlings all sighed. They got to their feet slowly and followed Bilbo over to where their bedrolls should be. He supervised them as they set out their bed rolls. 

“Do we have to go to bed?” Esmerelda asked quietly. She yawned widely and rubbed a fist against her eye. Bilbo chuckled and picked her up. 

“Yes little one. Remember we are still on the road. That means lots of travelling.” Bilbo told her. He tickled her chin then set her down on her roll. Bilbo knelt and helped her take her travelling clothes off. He helped her put her night shirt on, then tucked her into the bed roll. 

“Give me a kiss goodnight?” Paladin asked quietly. Bilbo pressed a kiss to Esmerelda’s forehead. He crawled over to Paladin’s and pulled the blanket up to the fauntling’s chin. 

“Goodnight Paladin.” Bilbo kissed his forehead. He repeated the gestures with each fauntling. That done he went back to the fireside and Dis. 

“You really do love my brother, don’t you.” Dis kept her voice soft so as to not disturb the fauntlings. 

“Why would you say that?” Bilbo’s nearly squeaked and his cheeks burned red. Dis chuckled and slapped Bilbo’s back. 

“Its in the way you move, the way you talk about him. The fact that you spent today lost in thought. I am surprised more of the guards haven’t figured it out yet. Bilbo he is stubborn but a good dwarf.” Dis commented. Bilbo snorted. 

“Believe it or not, I am well aware of that. Its why I fell in love with him.” Bilbo’s voice faded out. He looked at his clasped hands. “I just wish he remembered that.” 

“Bilbo?” Dis asked softly. Bilbo’s shoulders shook with anger and fear. 

“Didn’t anyone tell you? I left because Thorin was ill with the gold sickness. Dis. I have never seen him like that. Not even when he didn’t know me! It was like nothing else mattered. Dis it was terrifying.” Bilbo’s voice broke. Dis wrapped her arm around his shoulder and tucked him against her side. 

“He wrote to me. He was knocked out of it, during the battle. Bilbo, he is Thorin again.” Dis was firm in her assertion. Bilbo shook his head and pressed his face harder against her side. “So you want me to forgive him? It won’t be that easy. Dis, he held me over the side of a wall and threatened to kill me. Its going to take a lot for that trust to be rebuilt. Even if it kills me in the process.” Bilbo’s voice was thin and reedy. Dis’ hand roamed up and down his back in a comforting gesture. “It will be okay Bilbo. Take strength in the joy and innocence of your cousins. Lean on us when you need the help. It will be hard but it will get better.” Dis told him softly. Bilbo sighed and pulled away. 

“I suppose. I am going to go and see Hamfast and Bell. You know, thank them for taking care of the little ones today.” Bilbo nodded to Dis and made his way over to the young couple’s fire. Hamfast and Bell were sitting on their shared bedroll. Hamfast was reading, and Bell knitting a blanket. 

“Bilbo! Its been so long.” Bell set her knitting aside and stood to embrace him. Bilbo returned it fiercely. 

“Come and have some tea Bilbo.” Hamfast stood and got another cup for him. 

“Thank you Hamfast. And thank you for taking the little ones today.” Bilbo sat across from the happy couple. Hamfast passed Bilbo his tea then sat back down. He tucked his book away then wrapped his arm around Bell’s shoulders. 

“Don’t mention it. Dora said you were having a bad day. Really it was no trouble.” Hamfast nodded. Bell hummed beside him and took up her knitting again. 

“They were a delight. Very well behaved.” Bell informed him. Bilbo chuckled and shook his head. 

“Somehow I doubt that. How has your journey been so far?” Bilbo asked them softly. 

“Really well. The dwarves are lovely and very helpful. All you have to do is ask.” Hamfast explained happily. Bell nodded and kept at her project. Bilbo studied it carefully. It was a simple pattern done in a soft green. 

“Is that a baby afghan?” Bilbo asked carefully. Bell blushed to the roots of her hair and Hamfast grinned. 

“It will make the trip a tad difficult but its nothing we can’t handle.” Hamfast squeezed Bell’s shoulder softly. She beamed up at him. Bilbo watched them and sighed. 

“Thank you for the tea and for taking care of my cousins. But I need to get back to my fire. I have a feeling that the older ones aren’t actually sleeping.” Bilbo downed his tea and stood. 

“Of course. See you later Bilbo.” Bell waved at him. Hamfast nodded and pulled his book back out. Bilbo walked slowly back to his own fire side. The day of nothing swirled through his mind. He hated that he had let Thorin rule his mind so much for one day that he couldn’t even remember it. What Dis had said might be true but he wasn’t ready. He wasn’t ready to see Thorin and find out for himself if the dwarf in Erebor was the dwarf he loved or the one lost to madness. Bilbo wasn’t sure if he would be able to handle it if Thorin was still lost in his own mind. 

Bilbo stopped walking just before the fire. His young cousins were sleeping. Paladin was curled around Esmerelda, and Drogo and Dudo were cuddled against each other. They were peaceful and quiet. Bilbo let that soak in. So long as his cousins were okay then he could be. Bilbo quietly promised himself that he would not dwell on Thorin. His dwarf would be in Erebor and would still be Thorin no matter how much Bilbo thought about him. And thinking about Thorin right now was just hurting Bilbo. Maybe if he just let it all go and ignored the ache he would be okay. Except Bilbo knew this wasn't a healthy solution. But what was the point of agonizing over it now when the person responsible was so far away? Perhaps over time Bilbo could completely forgive Thorin. But not quite yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a tad shorter then normal, but I couldn't think of more to write and I didn't want to wreck it.
> 
> Can you tell what my favourite part of DOS was?
> 
> If anyone ever wants to talk, i love answering questions! [here](http://frostedcrystalshadow.tumblr.com) (I originally put this up because there is a silly person whose url is frostedshadow.)
> 
> oh and HOLY SHIT 400 KUDOS YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO MAKE ME CRY FROM YOUR AMAZINGNESS
> 
> *EDIT: So I switched all the "dwarrow"s I could find to "dwarfling". If I missed one, please let me know!


	13. The prank war continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin gets his revenge.

Thorin’s day stated off much the same. He took his time with his braids and eating. Fili wasn’t there that morning to join him for breakfast so Thorin was able to take his time. One of the servants from Dain had left breakfast for him by the fire. 

When his hair and meal were done Thorin set about putting on his light armour. Though it wasn’t strictly necessary in the mountain Thorin wore it out of habit. He tightened his belt around his waist and reached for his sword, Orcrist. Thorin’s hand reached for empty air. His head snapped up. Their was empty space where his sword normally hung. Thorin could feel the panic surge through him. He speedily searched his bedchambers. When he couldn’t find his weapon he moved out into the rest of his chambers. Thorin’s fingers fumbled in his haste to find the weapon. His sword was nowhere in his bedchambers or his study. 

“Dwalin!” Thorin slammed his hands against the door to his rooms; they flew open. Dwalin stood just outside the door with a smug look on his face. His beard was still blue. 

“Is there a problem Your Majesty?” Dwalin asked crisply. Thorin gritted his teeth and glared at his friend. When they were dwarrows the only time Dwalin used honorifics was when he had played some prank on Thorin. 

“You took my sword.” Thorin snarled. Dwalin’s eyes went comically large. He brought a hand to his mouth and stared at Thorin. 

“Who me? Why in Mahal’s name would I do that? Its almost as ludicrous as a dwarf dying his friend’s beard blue.” Dwalin thought out loud. He could hear Thorin’s jaw clench. 

“This isn’t funny Dwalin. You of all dwarves should know how important it is that I have my sword on me.” Thorin growled. Dwalin shrugged. 

“If its that important to you than you can always borrow one from the armoury.” Dwalin suggested sagely. Thorin growled at his friend. A door just down the hall slammed open. Fili wandered out of it, still strapping his swords on. Ori poked his head out of the room. When he saw the stare off between Dwalin and Thorin the scribe retreated back into his and Fili’s rooms. 

“Uncle, Dwalin. Whats going on?” Fili asked sleepily. Thorin glanced at his sister son and chocked back a laugh. Fili’s hair was entirely tamed. The majority of his hair was tamed by braids, except for one small cowlick in the very back. 

“Dwalin hid Orcrist.” Thorin rumbled. Dwalin smirked at the quiet thunder in Thorin’s voice. Thorin turned around and glared at his friend. 

“Allegedly.” Dwalin replied easily. Fili chuckled and ran a hand over his hair. Thorin turned his dark look on his sister son. Fili met his gaze with a mild look. The unflinching challenge in Fili’s stare had pride blooming in Thorin’s chest. Before Fili would have cowed under Thorin’s stare. A small part of Thorin missed his sister son’s blind obedience but the rest of him saw the great king Fili would one day be. Fili wasn’t nearly as rash as Kili and he had a cool and rational mind. 

“Then why don’t we get you another sword from the armoury until Orcrist can be found.” Fili offered. Thorin wrinkled his nose and Dwalin smiled triumphantly. Thorin opened his mouth to speak but Fili hurried on. “Besides we have a meeting with Dain to attend. He may be our cousin but that doesn’t mean we want to keep him waiting.” 

“Wise words Fili. Dwalin have one of your lads bring me a suitable sword. Fili is right, we cannot keep Dain waiting.” Thorin brushed past Dwalin, his expression still thunderous. 

“Where did you hide it?” Fili asked Dwalin softly. Dwalin chuckled and shook his head. 

“Don’t get involved lad. This is between Thorin and me. He will find it.” Dwalin’s grin was sudden and sharp. “Eventually.” Fili smiled back and hurried to catch up with his uncle. Thorin ignored Fili and led them to his current audience chamber. A larger chair had been set up for Thorin at the head of a large table. Balin and Gloin were hunched over some paperwork close to Thorin’s seat. Dain and his two advisors stood when they saw Thorin and Fili. Thorin’s other advisors filled the rest of the chairs. 

“Good morning, Dain. Forgive the late start, there was an unforeseen issue that needed my attendance.” Thorin explained. Dain nodded and the group took their spots. Fili sat at Thorin’s right, Balin at his left. Dwalin and Ori entered the room quietly from one side. Ori took a spot near the end of the table and set up his writing material. Dwalin set a sword just behind Thorin, then stood at his King’s back. 

“Erebor is in good shape cousin.” Dain started. Thorin nodded his head in thanks. “Is my presence and that of my men still necessary? The Iron Hills is currently being tended by my lad and some advisors. As smart as my boy is he is not ready for rule. I need to return home soon.” 

“That is understandable. Your help has been greatly appreciated cousin. While I understand your need to return home, the assistance of your people is still needed.” Thorin replied. Fili looked from his uncle to his cousin, a thoughtful look on his face. 

“So I am to just abandon my dwarves here? You are a good leader but they are still my people.” Dain countered. His voice was clipped and he looked uneasy. Thorin took a deep breath and willed himself not to lash out. 

“Perhaps you could leave half of your dwarves with us, and only until Lady Dis has returned to Erebor with her company. This way we still get the support and your men aren’t here for an indefinite amount of time.” Fili proposed. Thorin gave his sister son an appraising look. Dain nodded slowly. 

“If you are amendable to that Thorin then I think it can work nicely for us.” Dain offered. Thorin nodded once and stood. 

“Of course.” Thorin jerked his chin at Fili. “Since this was Fili’s idea then he can work with you to decide who stays and who goes home.” 

“Yes Uncle, thank you.” Fili stood and turned to Dain. “I assume that time is important? If Balin joins us then I am sure we can do this quickly and efficiently.” Fili offered. Thorin watched his sister son leave with Dain, Balin and Ori. The other advisors settled in for a long meeting. 

~~~ 

“Alright Dwalin. Where did you hide my sword?” Thorin asked over lunch. Dwalin batted his eyelashes at Thorin in a mock flirtatious matter. 

“Whatever do you mean?” Dwalin asked cheekily. Thorin’s hands tightened on his mug. Nori settled down beside Dwalin and pushed at the larger dwarf for room. 

“Does Thorin still think you stole his sword? How mundane.” Nori commented dryly. He dug into his meal and glanced up at Thorin out of the corner of his eyes. Thorin was staring at Nori. 

“Do you know something about it?” Thorin asked sharply. Nori chuckled but kept eating. Thorin ate slowly, his eyes boring into Nori. 

“I wonder if having someone watch you eat helps with digestion?” Nori mused. Dwalin snorted and chocked on his meal. Nori thumped on his back and kept eating. 

“Where is it Nori?” Thorin growled. Nori finished his drink with a beer. He sopped up his stew with the last bit of bread and ate it in one bite. He made a show of sucking the gravy off of each finger, eyes locked on Thorin’s. 

“What kind of spymaster would I be if I admitted to doing something?” Nori replied easily. Thorin sighed and slouched into his seat. He closed his eyes and ignored the couple in front of him. Dwalin draped an arm over Nori’s shoulders and watched his friend. Thorin stood suddenly and prowled away from the table. Dwalin sighed an stood. Nori watched the pair go, a content smirk on his face. 

Thorin didn’t say anything to Dwalin as they walked. Nori had convinced him that Dwalin was not the one who had taken his sword. That didn’t mean his friend was completely innocent. In fact Thorin was fairly certain that Nori had hidden the weapon on Dwalin’s request. Which meant that it would be somewhere Thorin wouldn’t think to look. 

Thorin discounted the treasury and his rooms first. Nori wasn’t so cruel as to hide the weapon where Thorin wouldn’t go. He also was smart enough to know that the first place Thorin would look would be his own rooms. Which left the entire mountain. 

“You know the sword you brought me is terrible. The balance is off.” Thorin commented over his shoulder. Dwalin snorted and shrugged his shoulders. 

“Maybe you should have been more specific.” Dwalin suggested dryly. 

“Or maybe you should have left my actual sword alone.” Thorin grumbled. He turned the hallway and entered the armoury. Now here was the tricky bit. Nori wouldn’t expect him to check the armoury first. Thorin breezed through the armoury. Dwalin’s boots thundered in the room behind him. 

“Aha!” Thorin crowed with delight. He hefted his sword. It had been under a pile of old rusted swords. 

“That was all too fast for my comfort.” Dwalin complained. Thorin laughed and strapped the sword to his hip. 

“I know you too well my friend.” Thorin replied smartly. Dwalin rolled his eyes and lightly cuffed Thorin. He ducked away from his friend and moved down the corridor. He had halls to inspect. Dwalin fell into step with his friend, and the pair fell into silence. 

It was these moments that Thorin liked best with Dwalin. The pair were silent and they worked well as a team. Neither felt the need to speak simply for the sake of breaking silence. It had long been established between them that there was security in the silence. Though at this point, Thorin enjoyed how uneasy it made other dwarves. They didn’t understand how two warriors could be so quiet. Which of course only spurred Thorin and Dwalin on. 

“Your Majesty. We have made progress in the tunnels. This way, if it would please you.” One of the miners came to meet Thorin and Dwalin at the mouth of the mines. Thorin nodded his assent and the pair followed the miner deeper into the mines. Miners called out greetings that Thorin returned with a wave. Dwalin was a dark shadow just behind Thorin. He glared at the miners just to watch them cower away from him. Thorin had to resist the urge to roll his eyes; Dwalin wasn’t actually angry he just enjoyed the reaction he got. Even for a dwarf, Dwalin was fierce. 

By the time Thorin had retired for the night he and Dwalin had successfully traumatized at least twelve dwarves. While the dwarves of the Iron Hills were hardy, they weren’t used to the warriors of Erebor and the Blue Mountains. 

“Good night you idiot.” Thorin told his old friend affectionately. Dwalin saluted and turned down the hall. Thorin shut his door and took his spot in front of the fire. A cold supper waited for him on the small table and a mug of ale. Thorin picked up the book beside his meal, and lost himself in his food and the words. 

“Uncle Thorin?” Fili poked his nose into Thorin’s main rooms. Thorin was stretched out in his chair, in front of the fire with a book in his hands. 

“Come in Fili. Good job in council today.” Thorin tucked his bookmark into his book and set it on the table beside him. Fili joined him, and slouched into his own chair. Thorin grabbed the pitcher of ale and poured his sister son a mug. 

“Thank you. Mother always said that diplomacy was important.” 

_Thorin_

 _ _You failed to mention how the long the journey is. I can just hear you whining about the orcs you were running from at the time, don’t worry brother. How you made it this far without killing my boys though is starting to confuse me. Is it possible? Has the great Thorin Oakenshield learned patience? Though it will be a true act of restraint if I make it to the mountain with Bombur and Gloin’s children intact. Whoever thought that Gimli and Belar should be friends needs to be skinned. Those two are nothing but trouble.__

 _ _ _You will be happy to know that your guards are impatient to arrive. It seems that news of your successful quest has inspired them to reach Erebor all the sooner.___

 _ _ _ _Oh stop your glowering you old coot. I am your little sister. Even if I am not their, its my job to bug you. The Shire was interesting. You failed to mention the steel spine your hobbit has. All seems well with them. Though if you truly want to know what is happening with him, then perhaps you should write him yourself. I know you can do that, unless you somehow got amnesia in the time since your last letter arrived.____

 _ _ _ _ _Dis_____

 _ _ _ _ _ _P.s. My boys better be in good shape when I get there. That is not threat, that is a promise. Oh and remind them to write me._ _____

_____

“You have written your mother, right?” Thorin looked up from the letter. His face was a combination of fond exasperation and mild annoyance. Fili started and his hands tightened momentarily on his mug. 

“Yes. I’ll admit that it took us awhile but Kili and I have. All is well with her?” Kili nodded at the letter. Thorin nodded and tucked it away. 

“So long as you and your brother manage t stay alive between now and when she arrives I get to keep my skin.” Thorin replied dryly. Fili laughed and set his mug down. 

“I suppose I can manage that.” Fili nodded and grinned cheekily at his uncle. Thorin rolled his eyes and flapped his hand at the door. 

“Go. I know you want to get back to Ori. We will talk more in the morning.” Thorin dismissed Fili. 

“Of course. Goodnight.” Fili’s cheeks were crimson and he hurried from the room. Thorin watched him go fondly. It still amazed him how grown up Fili was. If today was any indication then Fili would be a king the the dwarves remembered for a long time.

_

_

_

_

_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry… This chapter kind of feels awkward and I don't know how to fix it… I hope it didn't feel that way for you guys!
> 
> Anyways, I am going to attempt to get two chapters up a week. Which is kind of crazy given my school schedule, but Thorin and Bilbo aren't going to be reunited for a long time… Oops


	14. Elves and a temper tantrum

Bilbo knew it was going to be a long day. It wasn’t so much that anything was announced. Paladin and Saradoc had been quiet. They were sitting in the very back of their wagon with their heads bent together. Every time Bilbo glanced back the pair were isolated. How they managed that in such a small wagon he wasn’t entirely sure. Esmerelda and Primula were playing a clapping game while Dudo watched, eyes transfixed on their hands. Drogo’s nose was buried in one of the few books Bilbo had managed to pack. Dora was watching the dwarf guards and ignoring the little ones.

“You look concerned.” Dis commented. Bilbo sighed and shook his head. He faced forward properly and squared his shoulders. Everything around him looked familiar but it was amazing how different things looked when you were riding a pony instead of running across the ground.

“Not concerned. Just a niggling of something that might happen.” Bilbo ran a hand over his curls. His hand caught in the tangled locks and Bilbo spent a moment disentangling his hand. Dis chocked on a laugh at the disgruntled look on Bilbo’s face.

“Not used to hair this long? It looks good on you.” Dis offered. Bilbo tugged on an errant lock. He used to keep his hair short and orderly. If he let his hair grow too long then it tangled like it did now and was nearly impossible to tame. Bilbo had been too tired and frantic during the quest to do more then comb his hair over the quest. And if he was honest with himself, he hadn’t entirely trusted one of the dwarves to cut his hair for him. By the time he had been fed up with the length the dwarves had refused to trim his hair for him. Bilbo had kept his hair long for the ride home, simply because it was simpler than asking Gandalf to cut it for him.

“Be that as it may its a nuisance. It gets in the way.” Bilbo complained. The jostling of his pony did little to help his mood. The wind whipped about and flicked his hair into his eyes.

“If you want I can braid it for you tonight. Or, if you want you can commission a head band from Marna.” Dis suggested. Bilbo hummed and shrugged his shoulders.

“Well if they are going to join us for story time I don’t see why not.” Bilbo glanced over his shoulder suddenly. The hills were rolling with the scattered boulders that Bilbo remembered so well from the run he and the dwarves took from the orcs. He knew that even if there were orcs in the area that he was safe. And yet his body remembered the terror. 

“Did you see something?” Dis twisted in her saddle. The guards were instantly alert. Bilbo heard the distinct of ring of swords being loosened from scabbards. Bilbo could feel the tension slide from his body. While violence wasn’t his favourite thing, Bilbo would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the knowledge that someone was there to protect his cousins and him. 

“No, just memories. We ran through these hills from orcs, after we lost our ponies. Gandalf’s quick thinking and the elves were what saved us.” Bilbo replied easily. Whistles and shouts rang through the air. The low hum of a horn pierced the air. Bilbo nudged Pearl forward as the dwarf guards tightened around the caravan. Dis spurred herself ahead of the group so she was abreast Bilbo. The shouts of the guards followed their ponies. 

“What are you doing?” Dis hissed. Guards behind them called out for Dis to return. Bilbo ignored them and looked around. Dis reached forward and tried to grab the reigns of Pearl. She over shot and nearly fell off her own pony. She was ready to yell at Bilbo again when a small group of horses burst around a hill. Elves sat astride the horses with bows slung across their backs. Bilbo and Dis eased their ponies to a stop.

“Bilbo Baggins as I live and breath!” The lead elf pulled his stead to a halt in front of Bilbo. His eyes were warm and his smile wide as he greeted Bilbo.

“Lord Elrond! It has been too long.” Bilbo beamed up at the elf. Elrond nodded his head then glanced over at the caravan. The wagons were being pulled to a groaning halt. The ponies whinnied and snorted at each other and the dwarfs called to each other over the wagons.

“Whats all this? There have been dwarf caravans through these lands for months but never any hobbits.” Elrond chuckled at the sudden shriek. Bilbo twisted around. Drogo had pulled on Primula’s braid and now the entire wagon of hobbits were tussling on the floor.

“The orcs ran through the Shire. So I am taking the hobbits to Erebor.” Bilbo explained. Dis coughed and shot Bilbo a glare. Elrond turned to her with a mild look on his face. “Lord Elrond may I introduce Lady Dis of the house of Durin?”

“Well met.” Elrond smiled at her. Dis gave him a grave stately nod. Behind Elrond one of the horse surged forward. Its rider leaned forward and whispered something to Elrond. He frowned, then nodded.

“Is there a problem?” Dis asked primly. Bilbo hid a wince and glared at her. She resolutely ignored him and kept her eyes on Elrond. 

“No. Do you wish to replenish your supplies in Rivendell? There is room should you wish to spend the night.” Elrond offered. Bilbo openly grinned when he saw the looks on the elves’ faces behind Elrond.

“I heard what my boys did the last time they were in Rivendell. I cannot promise that my guards will be well behaved, but I do believe that the hobbits will be good. We do not have time to rest when the sun is not yet high in the sky. So we will take you offer of supplies but will regrettably have to decline a place for the night.” Dis replied. Bilbo watched the brief flash of fear cross the face of one of the guards.

“Of course. Anything to lend our friend Bilbo a hand. Do you remember the way, my friend?” Elrond turned to Bilbo. 

“Its hard to forget. I do hope you won’t mind if we come in the front door this time.” Bilbo grinned. Elrond chuckled and waved to his guards.

“In that case we will meet you in Rivendell. I promised a warning should one be feasible the next time dwarves came to visit.” Elrond’s horse leapt into a gallop on the tide of Bilbo’s peal of laughter.

“What did I just miss?” Dis queried. The pair guided their ponies back to the caravan. Bilbo shrugged.

“I spent a bit of time in Rivendell on my way to the Shire. Lord Elrond has a very good library.” Bilbo replied. They reached the group to a flurry of angry guards. Dis disappeared in their masses to explain the situation. Bilbo made a beeline for the wagon.

“What was that?” He hissed as soon as he was level with it. Dora had all of them sitting neatly on the floor. 

“I didn’t mean to.” Drogo whined. His cheeks were red and his voice was high and reedy.

“You pulled my hair!” Primula grumbled. Her fingers were busy combing through her curls. Dora reached forward and helped the little girl put two new braids in.

“You called me a name!” Drogo shot back. Bilbo lunged forward and pushed them back before one could leap at the other.

“I don’t care who started it. You are on clean up duty tonight, alone.” Bilbo informed them. Drogo sat there with his shoulders hunched. Primula glared up at Bilbo but she stayed quiet.

“Bilbo? We need to get going.” Dis returned to Bilbo’s side. Behind her the guards were glaring at him, clearly disgruntled. Bilbo nudged Pearl so she turned around. The wagons groaned their protest as the dwarves clucked to the horses.

“Of course.” Bilbo hummed, then glanced at his cousins. “Will everyone be going to Rivendell?” Behind him the fauntlings sat up quickly. They had been raised with stories of the elves. Sure most of them had been made up, but that didn’t stem their curiosity.

“I can’t leave the hobbits by themselves. I can’t leave guards with them because my advisors will grumble about me not being safe.” Dis explained. Bilbo could practically hear his cousins vibrating with their excitement.

“The road to Rivendell is on the way. Knowing Elrond he will have the supplies ready for us to pick up.” Bilbo informed her. Dis nodded and relayed the information to one of her guards. 

“We are going to regret this.” Dis declared. Bilbo glanced behind them. Once more Paladin and Saradoc where muttering to each other. Drogo’s knee was visibly bouncing against the wagon. Dora had her arms wrapped around Dudo in an effort to keep him secure.

“Obviously.” Bilbo replied dryly. Dis bit her lip and shook her head. Bilbo grinned at her attempt to hide her mirth. Both of them knew that any visible show of amusement would only spur his young cousins on. Bilbo let the silence stay; if either of them spoke it would only lead to laughter. Their silence was worth it- the sounds of wonder from his cousins when they reached Rivendell. They stared in wonder at the beautiful buildings. Their voices were hushed as they voiced their amazement. The guards shifted their grips on their weapons and glared at the city.

“Mind you behave now.” Bilbo scowled menacingly over his shoulder at the fauntlings. They all offered him sweet, innocent smiles. 

“I don’t believe them for a second.” Dis mumbled to Bilbo. Bilbo shrugged and ran a hand over his hair.

“No one does. But since they haven’t made any promises then they will swear that they shouldn’t be in trouble.” Bilbo grumbled. The clatter of wheels and hooves startled Bilbo; it had been a long time since he had ridden a pony on a road.

"If nothing else they fear the loss of their bedtime stories." Dis offered. Bilbo snorted. Their caravan slowed to a crawl as they entered the Elvish city. Elves walked sedately by, their eyes full of mistrust when they saw the dwarves. 

"Bilbo Baggins! Over here." Lord Elrond beckoned Bilbo and Dis over. He stood in front of a warehouse of sort. Elves were shifting barrels and crates out of the building. 

"I take it these supplies are not free." Dis dismounted her pony and waved a hand. Dwarf guards thumped to the ground. Pony reigns were rounded up by other guards and led out of the way. Wagons were neatly manoeuvred in front of the warehouse. Crates and barrels were soon flying through the air and thudding into the wagons. 

"Payment now is not necessary. Though I would not be against future trade relations. After Erebor is strong again of course." Elrond explained. Dis hummed and watched her guards. Their eyes flicked around cautiously as they set about completing their tasks as quickly as possible. 

"My brother has an interesting view of the world. To my understanding he was treated well during his short visit. I will convince him that trading with Rivendell is a good thing." Dis promised. Elrond smiled and the pair shook hands. A clerk stepped forward and offered a contract. Dis read it over while the last of the supplies were stowed away. The last crate was strapped in as Dis signed the contract. 

"I look forward to doing business with the dwarves of Erebor." Elrond tucked the paper into his robe. 

"As do we. Your aid is greatly appreciated." Dis led Elrond back to her pony. Her reigns were wrapped neatly in Bilbo's hand, his grip firm. He dropped them when he saw Dis. The dwarf princess swung regally onto her pony. Behind her dwarvish voices called out and the caravan rolled forward once more. 

"Bilbo." Elrond's hand shot out and he stopped Pearl from trotting forward. Bilbo nodded for Dis to go on. 

"Yes?" Bilbo questioned softly. He saw the shift in Elrond's bearing and the warmth in his eyes. 

"The last time you came through here there was much sadness in you. Though not all of it is gone, it is good to see such a smile on your face. Good luck at the mountain." Elrond inclined his head then walked away before Bilbo could think to comment. He watched the elf for a moment then spurred Pearl forward. 

"You alright?" Dis asked when Bilbo caught up to her. Bilbo glanced over his shoulder to make sure his cousins were still in place. 

"Just fine. Though I will be mourning the loss of a warm bed tonight." Bilbo sighed heavily. Dis chuckled and turned back to her guard. 

~~~ 

“Thats it! I am done with this!” Lobelia howled. Bilbo spun around and stopped. Lobelia’s hair was sticking up in all directions. Her fists were balled at her side and her eyes were wild.

“Lobelia. Whats wrong?” Bilbo approached her slowly, cautiously. When she was this riled up there was no telling what she might do.

“I haven’t slept in a proper bed in weeks. My only baths are in streams. What was wrong with staying in Rivendell? There were real beds there!" Lobelia pulled at her dress in agitation. Dwarves and hobbits alike stared at the screaming hobbit. Bilbo held his hands up in a placating gesture. 

"I understand but we couldn't stay Lobelia." Bilbo tried softly. He stepped forward, as if to grab Lobelia's arm. She jerked away from him quickly. 

"And why not? To used to travelling with your damn dwarves that you cannot fathom the comforts of a bed anymore?” Lobelia howled. She was about to say more but was cut off when a large hand closed around her throat. She was turned so she was looking into Gimli's eyes. 

"Better think before you speak Miss Hobbit. You are only here because Bilbo did a great service to the dwarves of Erebor, and the line of Durin. Those dwarves you were just curing? My father was amongst them as were my cousins. One of which is the king that will be deciding your fate. So I suggest you watch your tongue if you wish to make it to Erebor in one piece." Gimli hissed, his nose inches from hers. Dora darted forward and thumped Gimli's arm. 

"I am terribly sorry for the disruption Master Dwarf. My cousin doesn't know what she's saying. Bit touched in the head she is." Dora spoke quickly and loudly. Her cheeks were bright red and her voice was unnaturally high. Gimli released his hold on Lobelia; the pale hobbit stumbled backwards into her young cousin. Dora wrapped her arm around Lobelia's shoulders and started to draw her away from the angry dwarves. Bilbo hurried after the two women, a grim expression on his face. Bilbo helped Dora get Lobelia settled in her tent. Otho didn’t ask questions. He simply draped a blanket around her shoulders and glared at them until they left. Some of the older hobbits were pointedly looking way from Lobelia. 

"That was a brave thing you did there. Gimli is rather fierce when he is angry." Bilbo murmured to Dora. She shrugged her shoulders. Her cheeks burned a darker red but her voice was steady when she spoke to Bilbo next. 

"Gimli is my friend. I don't like violence but I understand why he was angry. Lobelia shouldn't have said those things." Dora's hands were clasped in front of her. they clenched and twisted the fabric of her skirt. "But I knew he wouldn't hurt me Uncle Bilbo. He is too kind to forget who I am." 

"I am glad you trust him. Dwarves make good friends." Bilbo pressed a quick kiss to her forehead. He shook his head at Lobelia then returned to his own fireside. Dis was waiting for him to join her. 

"Is she going to be a problem?" Dis asked business like. 

"She is a Sackville- Baggins. They are always trouble. Though I don't think she will offer too much trouble now. And if she does, I can't imagine her doing more then quiver should Gimli glare at her." Bilbo replied steadily. Dis let out a deep, heavy sigh. 

"Its easy to forget that not all hobbits are used to travelling. I understand her grievances. But should she say such things again I cannot promise her safety." Dis cautioned. Bilbo nodded. 

"Believe me, thats well understood. I will remind her in the morning, just to be sure. Dis, she will behave. And if she doesn't, well. Very few hobbits will miss her." Bilbo glanced away from the fire. He didn't love Lobelia, but he also didn't hate her. She didn't deserve to die but he knew that no one would be able to stop the dwarves should she mock Thorin's Company again. 

"I suppose." Dis hummed softly and sat back. She let Bilbo fall into the lull of nighttime. When she did speak next, he jerked forward in surprise. "It will be interesting to explain Gimli's attachment to Dora when we reach Erebor." 

"If we make it there at all. Honestly. How can you expect a hobbit to live long life when you go scaring him like that?" Bilbo mock grumbled. Dis lightly bumped his shoulder and laughed. 

"True. At least we will have the entertainment of young love." Dis motioned with her head. Gimli was walking a blushing Dora back to their fire. They were walking rather close, but not quite touching. Gimli saw Dis and Bilbo looking; he spoke quickly to Dora then veered away. Dora hurried over to the fire and studiously ignored her older cousin. Bilbo chuckled softly and went about getting his cousins to bed. Dis waved to them and went to harass Gimli. Once Bilbo had each hobbit tucked away he stopped to look at Dora. She had one arm wrapped tightly around Dudo, a peaceful smile on her face. Dis was right, Bilbo decided. Watching her and Gimli dance around each other would be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets just say that lots of homework and anxiety/self doubt make for a crippling combination in regards to writing. For the past week I was kind of lost in my head, and couldn't write. Fear not, the dam is broken and all I currently want to do is write.
> 
> I did edit this, but if you see anything that shouldn't be there, let me know and I will fix it as always.
> 
> Oh. and though I don't outright say it, there are more hobbits then just the ones I name. I figure there are around 60 of them in the caravan. 
> 
> Sorry not sorry, but Gimli/Dora just kind of creeped up on me. I kind of really love it, to be honest. Don't worry, I have plans for Legolas. He won't be entirely alone, I promise.


	15. The one where Kili is an idiot

Kili rolled his shoulders. His muscles strained and complained from their lack of use. Kili understood that it was important that he rest so he wouldn’t be a cripple his whole life. Truly he got that. Honestly though, how was he supposed to spend all of his time inside? He wasn’t Thorin. Sure Kili had been born inside a mountain, but he had been raised in the open air. The stone and metal in the mountain sang to something in his blood. It filled him with warmth and a joy he hadn’t known existed. At the same time, though, it felt stuffy. Not bad, just stuffy. Kili knew Fili didn’t notice it. He kind of figured it was because Fili was so caught up in Ori that he didn’t have time to notice these things. 

Kili was going to be in so much trouble. As surely as he knew that, Kili needed to get out, to move. He needed to feel the air in his hair and the wind on his face. His fingers itched to feel his bowstring, his feet ached to feel the unevenness of the forest paths. His fingers shook with his excitement; he clumsily put on his hunting clothes. More than one item fell to the ground in his haste. The leathers were sturdy and light. The tread on his boats was wearing but Kili didn’t are. These were his favourite boots and he would be damned if he explored the lands around Erebor for the first time without them. Kili slung his quiver and bow over his back. It was a fool’s dream to hope that Thorin wouldn’t be furious if Kili brought a bit of meat back. But then no one had ever claimed that Kili’s brain was his greatest asset. 

The trek out of the mountain took forever. There were builders to dodge, as well as guards. The clatter of construction was tremendous and hid any sound Kili might have made. He only made it because it was still breakfast time. He whooped with excitement as soon as he was free of the mountain. He began the trek down the mountain at a run. He couldn’t afford to smother his pony out; even he knew it was too much to hope for. 

Kili was in the woods just before midday. He was giddy with happiness. For what felt like the first time in forever, Kili’s bow was held loosely in his hand. The wind played and tangled his long hair. Kili closed his eyes and just enjoyed the lightness of it all. 

“What is a dwarf doing so far from the mountain?” The voice was icy and tantalizingly familiar. It sent small sparks of warmth down Kili’s arms. He spun around and grinned. 

“Enjoying a bit of a stroll.” Kili offered cheekily. Tauriel stepped into the light and chuckled. Kili was momentarily mesmerized by the glint of the sun on her hair. 

“Any purpose for this stroll?” Tauriel glanced at his bow. Kili shifted his grip on it and tried not to look uneasy. Tauriel wasn’t like any other elf he had met. She understood some things. Besides, if she had a true issue with Kili she wouldn’t have said anything. No, Kili knew she was more than deadly with the bow and sword on her back. 

“Not really. Though you can never be too prepared.” Kili shrugged. Tauriel’s laugh, Kili realized, was like the sun on a cloudy day. It appeared suddenly and was incredibly bright. And Kili absolutely did not grin like a fool when he heard it. 

“Would you like some company?” Tauriel queried after a moment. Kili flat out stares at her. She’s wearing her light armour, with numerous visible weapons. Her hair is pulled back from her face in a way that Kili knows is meant to keep it out of the way during battle. 

“Are you busy?” Kili asks and he immediately winces. Fili is constantly pointing out how much he states the obvious. Of course it is only when he has made an utter fool of himself in front of someone he wants to impress that Kili really thinks about it. But instead of teasing him, Tauriel reaches forward and tucks a strand of hair behind Kili’s ear. He goes still and all of his concentration is focused on the point where her fingers touch his skin. 

“I am patrolling the woods today. There is no rule that says I have to do it alone.” She informs him solemnly. Her grin is sudden and wide when she hears Kili’s stomach grumble. “Besides I have the sneaking suspicion that you forgot to pack food.” 

“Maybe. Or maybe I was planning on catching it.” Kili replies quickly. Except its hard to sound witty when your cheeks are bright red, and the beautiful elf in front of you is smirking. Instead of putting his foot more in his mouth, Kili slings his bow over his back. 

“With all that noise you were making? I am surprised that I am the only one who heard you. Come.” Tauriel lightly grasps Kili’s shoulder and pulls him further into the forest. At first Kili stumbles; the last time Tauriel had _really_ touched him he had been dying. To be honest he isn’t even sure that really happened. But it feels really good. Its all warm and soft and Kili never wants her to let go of him. 

“I was trying to be quiet.” Kili finally mumbles. Tauriel stops just inside of the meadow. Its small, but there is a stump in the middle. Tauriel drops gracefully in front of it and pulls a small pack from her back. 

“I can’t imagine what you being loud is like. Come.” Tauriel is setting out lembas and bits of vegetables. She shifts her things so there is plenty of room for Kili to her left or across from her. Kili pauses for a moment, then drops down beside her. Tauriel’s smile is small but Kili just catches it out of the corner of his eye. He lightly knocks his shoulder against hers. 

“What is this?” Kili picks up the bread and takes a tentative bit. Tauriel’s face is bright with her amusement. 

“Lembas bread. It is meant to sustain a warrior on long trips.” Tauriel explains. She takes her own piece and grabs some carrot. 

“Well its interesting.” Kili hums. He finishes off the bed then grabs a bit of vegetables himself. He swallows his grimace and eats them without complaint. Tauriel hides a soft smile at his look. 

“So how long do you have today?” Tauriel asks him. Kili’s ears go pink, and his grin is sharp. 

“Um however long I think I can get away with? Uncle doesn’t exactly know I left.” Kili shrugs. 

“This is not going to end well.” Tauriel observes softly. Kili shrugs again and goes back to the meal. He doesn’t want to go back to the mountain just yet. Tauriel is a bright presence to be around. He might as well enjoy this while he can. Its not like uncle is going to let him out of anyone’s sigh for a long time to come. And its not as if Thorin will let Tauriel visit. Not that Tauriel will want to visit. Kili shifts, and feels her eyes on him. Or maybe she enjoys his company as much as he enjoys hers. 

~~~ 

“Thorin.” Dwalin’s voice is harsh and it shocks Thorin from his breakfas. The tone is more than enough. It reminds Thorin of the time before the Company, before the Quest, when the primary concern was Fili and Kili’s safety. 

“Dwalin?” Thorin rose from his chair, hand reaching for his sword. 

“Its Kili. He wasn’t in his rooms, or Fili’s and no one has seen him all day.” Dwalin informs Thorin sharply. Thorin feels fear stabs his heart and it turns his blood cold. 

“Alert the guards. I want this mountain searched and Kili found.” Thorin orders. He cinches his scabbard to his belt and leaves the room in flurry with Dwalin. 

“Uncle! Whats on the agenda for today?” Fili calls from the doorway of his own room. Dwalin veers off down a different hallway, calling out to the guards as he does. Fili watches him go, confused. It has been a long time since he has heard Dwalin use that tone, and it is never for anything good. 

“No one has seen Kili all day.” Thorin replies gruffly. Fili bristles, and a look of fear flashes across his face. 

“Its just past breakfast. Do you really think there is cause for alarm?” Fili asks carefully. He knows this look on Thorin’s face. There is no way Thorin is not going to react. He has spent too long caring for his sister sons to push that instinct down now. 

“Kili would never miss a meal. If Dwalin thinks there is cause, then there is a problem.” Thorin snaps. Fili pushes back the flinch. His uncle is not angry with him, simply worried out of his mind. And Fili knows Kili. His little brother is probably doing something incredibly stupid. 

“Of course Uncle. I will inform Ori, then we will join in the search.” Fili ducks into his rooms before Thorin can reply. Normally a rebuff would follow, but Thorin is too upset to truly care. 

“Back already?” Ori beams up at Fili. His expression falters when he sees the silent storm on Fili’s face. This is all Ori needs to know that something is dreadfully wrong. 

"Kili is missing." Fili grabs Ori's hand and pulls him close. Fili buries his face against Ori's neck and draws in a shuddering breath. Ori's arms wrap around Fili's back and clutch him close. Fili’s arms surge around Ori without any hesitation. 

"I am sure he is fine. Its not like Kili to miss a meal. All will be well." Ori soothed softly. Fili stays in Ori's arms a moment longer. The trembles subside and Fili pulls away. 

"We should join the search." Fili takes Ori's hand and leads him from their rooms. The pair stay silent as they travel through the suddenly too long hallway. Fili slips them into the back of the great hall. Thorin is addressing the assembled dwarves, Dwalin a step behind him. There’s the feeling of panic in the air, and Fili tries not to choke on it. Ori's arm slides around Fili's waist and squeezes lightly. Ori nudges Fili's shoulder but doesn’t say anything. His words can bring some comfort, but he is not the dwarf Fili needs right now. 

"Work will not continue on this mountain until my sister son is found." Thorin finishes. The Dwarves mutter to themselves and file from the room. Fili grabs Ori's hand again and pulls him from the room. Some guards fall into step behind them. Fili fights the urge to yell at him. What is the point of looking after Fili when Kili is missing? 

"Where do you want to look?" Ori queried. Fili shrugs his shoulders and starts towards the kitchens. 

"I honestly don't know. I am sure Dwalin had someone check the kitchens, but we should look there anyways.” Fili mutters. Ori squeezed his hand, a worried frown on his face. He could feel the anxiety and fear washing off of Fili in waves. Fili’s shoulders were tense. 

“It doesn’t hurt to check again. He has legs, perhaps he is moving around the mountain and everyone has just missed him. With everyone on the alert we will find him quickly.” Ori tells Fili soothingly. 

“Yes. You are right. We will find him.” Fili replies. He squeezes Ori’s hand and focuses on the search. 

~~~ If life was set against Kili, he would be able to spend all day out here. Out in the sun with an amazing elf beside him. An elf who laughs at his jokes and leaves a warm feeling in Kili’s chest whenever she looks his way. Yes, life is definitely set against Kili. Because if it wasn’t, he wouldn’t have to leave. 

~~~ 

“Dammit Kili!” it’s just after lunch and Kili is still missing. Ori is just behind Fili; his One is distressed and doesn’t want anyone but Ori near him. Its when Fili gets this angry that Ori starts to worry. This is the side of Fili that Ori has never liked. 

~~~ 

"Its getting late." Kili studies the sky. It seemed like minutes ago the sky was bright, and it was noon. But now the sun is falling and evening is settling in. 

"You should probably return home." Tauriel comments hesitantly. Kili shrugs and tries not to let his disappointment show. 

"Doesn't really matter. When I return I will be in trouble. Its going to take forever. Thorin is going to be furious." Kili grumbles. Tauriel laughs and rests a hand on his shoulder. Even after a day of light touches, her hand is a welcome burn on his shoulder. 

"I imagine it won't take too long." She commented softly. Kili turned around and stared at her, confused. Tauriel's smile grows; she whistles sharply. Kili follows her when she moves back to the path. The whole time he stumbles along, his mind races. Could she be calling other elves? Was today just a game to her? Did it really mean nothing? 

"Tauriel? Whats going on." Kili asks, and he tries to keep his jumbled thoughts from his voice.. 

"Don't sound so suspicious. I am not going to hurt you." Tauriel's hand comes up suddenly, just as Kili becomes aware of the clatter of hooves. He tenses until he sees the horse that stands just behind Tauriel, its noble eyes staring down Kili. 

"And what am I supposed to do with that?" Kili teases. Internally he is dancing. Because this means that maybe Tauriel doesn’t want this day to end just as much as Kili does. Tauriel's grin is sharp. Kili starts to back away, until Tauriel grabs his arm. She swings him around and up onto the horse's back before Kili could protest. Then she swung up in front of him. 

"This, you silly dwarf." Tauriel laughs when Kili's arms wind themselves around her waist. He squeezes gently just as Tauriel spurs her horse forward. 

"At least I won't be too late." Kili replies airily. He presses his face against her back, and smiles when she laughs. 

"True. Perhaps the next time you could join me on your own pony." Tauriel offers. Kili squeezes his arms again, tighter this time. Tauriel's hand brushes along his arm. 

"I might be able to manage that. So long as uncle doesn't kill me." Kili replies. Tauriel laughs brightly, and spurs her horse on faster. 

"Kili, is something going on in the mountain?" Tauriel queried. Kili peers around her. Dwarves are coming in and out of the mountain hurriedly. 

"Aside from the restorations? I don't think so." Kili watches them grow larger. The dwarves seem to have a frantic air about them. 

"Do you want me to come inside?" Tauriel asks him gently. Kili starts to shake his head and nearly hits himself for his own stupidity. Obviously she can’t see him. 

"No its fine. It will only cause more problems. Hopefully I can see you in a few days." Kili dismounts before Tauriel can come to a stop. "Thank you!" Kili trots into the mountain before he can hear her answer. 

"Master dwarf, what is the matter?" Kili stops the first dwarf he comes to. The dwarf barely looks at him. He is intent upon looking in every stall in the stable. 

"Missing dwarf. King Thorin has demanded a castle wide search. Can't get back to work until we find him." The dwarf replies shortly. Kili fells the fear spike through him. Has something happened to Fili? Or what if a dwarrow was missing? It would explain why the mountain is a hive of activity. Kili jumps into the search. True he doesn’t know what the missing dwarf looks like, but how hard could it be? And what if it was a dwarfling? There aren't many young ones in Erebor yet, but dwarflings are precious. Honestly, there is nothing else that Kili can think of to cause such a panic. 

Kili is deep in a cave when he hears the horn calling the dwarves back to the great hall. Kili sighs, dejected. Hopefully the dwarfling has been found. He trots quickly through the halls. 

The hall is packed. Thorin stands at the front of the room, Fili, Ori and Dwalin just behind him. Kili pushes his way forward. Maybe if he confronts his uncle in public, Thorin won’t be too angry with him. When the dwarves catch sight of him, they part quickly. Whispers follow Kili to the front of the hall. Kili is pulled into Thorin's arms roughly, when he reaches the front. 

"Where were you?" Thorin asked gruffly. Dwalin steps forward and calls for the dwarves in front of them to disperse. Thorin steps back to stare at his sister son. 

"In the woods. I needed some air. Who is missing? Were they found?" Kili looks around quickly, his hair hitting his cheeks as he looks. 

"You, you idiot." Fili stepped forward and pulled his brother to his chest. "We didn't know where you were." 

"Sorry Fi." Kili returned the hug fiercely. He could feel he trembling of Fili's body, hear the fear underneath Fili's words. 

"You can't do this Ki! We didn't know where you were. You could have been dead and no one would know." Fili snarls into Kili's shoulder. Kili tightens his grip and sighs. 

"I didn't mean to worry you guys. I wasn't thinking-" 

"We noticed. Kili you are not to leave this mountain without telling someone. You could have been injured, or kidnapped." Thorin snaps. He grabs Kili's shoulder, and rips the brothers apart. His hands hold Kili's shoulders in a vice like grip and he shakes his youngest sister son. 

"I am sorry Uncle. I truly didn't mean to make you worry." Kili mumbles. Thorin snorts and glares at him. 

"Could have fooled me. Dwalin." Thorin lets go of Kili and spins to stare at his old friend. "Take him to his rooms and keep him there." Thorin storms away before Kili can protest. 

"I am not a dwarrow. I can take care of myself." Kili grumbles hotly. Dwalin claps a heavy hand against Kili's shoulder. 

"Could have fooled me. Seems to me that only dwarrows go on adventures without telling someone first. Especially after they were recently cleared to leave bed." Dwalin replies evenly. Kili's shoulders slump further. Fili shakes his head at Kili. Ori steps forward and pats Kili's arm. 

"We are glad you are alright Kili. I am sure Thorin won't be mad for long." Ori offers quietly. Kili shrugs their hands off and starts for his rooms. Dwalin follows him, a glower on his face. Ori and Fili watchs them go, a troubled look on Fili's face. 

"Thank you." Fili wraps his arms around Ori's waist and buries his nose in the smaller dwarf's hair. Ori pats the strong hands around his middle. 

"Always. Don't worry Fili, he will be fine. Come, let us have dinner." Ori pulls Fili gently towards their rooms. The halls echoed with the thumps of Fili's boots. Ori flags a guard down as they walked, and orders their dinner to be brought to their rooms. Fili holds himself together until they reach their rooms. Ori has barely closed the door when Fili bursts away from him. He falls to the ground in front of the fire. The sounds of his sobs bounced off the walls around them. 

"Oh Fili." Ori sits down on one of the chairs in front of the fire. Fili crawls over so he was sitting in front of Ori. Ori's hand lightly brushes through Fili's hair. He hums quietly, doing his best to soothe the dwarf in front of him. 

"How could he do that? All it would have taken was a note. One simple note and we would know he was okay. But no. He has to go for a hunt all by himself. So brave, that stupid child!" Fili explodes with anger. His shoulders tremble, and emotion clouds his voice. Ori doesn't speak. He just keeps his hand in Fili's hair, a constant soothing pressure. 

"He could have re opened one of his old wounds. An elf could have seen him, and kidnapped him. He could have gotten lost in the forest, or fallen off a tree." Fili starts to sob harder. Ori remembers early in the day when Fili had been so angry, he was ready to hurt someone. And now this strong dwarf is a sobbing mess in front of Ori. He manoeuvres Fili so the dwarf’s head is resting in Ori’s lap. Fili’s arm wraps around the back of Ori’s legs. Ori doesn’t say anything else. His presence is more important than his words anyways. No, the dwarf Fili needed to talk to was pouting in his room. If Ori was heartless enough to leave his one, he would go over there and shake some sense into the younger dwarf. Instead, Ori stays put and does his best to soothe his One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its amazing how hard it is to write a chapter that you are super excited to write...
> 
> I find Kili a little awkward to write, but it was lots of fun. I hope you guys enjoyed it. If there are any mistakes, let me know. I really do not mind when you guys point them out, honest. Thank god I edited though- all my verbs were the wrong tense and it was just uber awkward.
> 
> Oh, and for some reason I didn't get the notifications of any comments... By the time I realized it had been five days and I felt awkward so I just didn't respond. But any and all comments are appreciated and make my day.
> 
> *EDIT: So I went through and switched all the "Dwarrow"s to "dwarfling"s... If i missed one, please let me know!


	16. Saradoc is an idiot

“Good morning.” Dora gasped and dropped the stack of bed rolls she had been holding. The voice that had spoken was warm and gruff. Dora turned around to face a now red faced Gimli. He stumbled forward and scrambled to pick up the bedrolls for her. 

“Good morning Gimli. How are you today?” Dora asked softly. Gimli chuckled and juggled the bedrolls. Dora moved to take them back, but Gimli turned away from her. He headed towards the wagon as if Dora had never tried to take back her burden. 

“Well. Its good to be on the road. It helps that we have such good company.” Gimli replied. Dora giggled, and a faint blush stained her cheeks. She hurried up so that she was walking shoulder to shoulder with him.

"Yes, my cousin Bilbo tells some lovely stories." Dora commented airily. Gimli stopped and turned to stare at her.

"That wasn't what I meant." Gimli grumbled. Dora smoothed her skirt, and looked up at Gimli from under her eyelashes.

"Are you sure? My other cousins are fun to be around. So long as they are behaving." Dora continued. Gimli huffed. He spun around and stalked towards the wagon. Dora followed at a more sedate pace, and watched when he dumped them into the wagon. A hobbit took them and stowed them away neatly. The call of thanks was lost on Gimli, who headed back towards Dora.

"Come with me." Gimli lightly took Dora's hand and led her away. Dora fought back her own blush, and let him lead her away. Dora twisted her hand so their fingers were twined together. Gimli coughed but didn't say anything until they were away from the main camp. It would be a little longer until the caravan would be heading out, and Gimli only needed a minute to explain to her.

"Is something the matter Gimli?" Dora asked once the stopped. Suddenly Gimli was bashful again. He grumbled and wrung his hands together. He glanced at her, then away as if he wasn't sure where to look.

"Not really. Um how much do you know about dwarves?" Gimli finally asked. Dora tilted her head and stared at him.

"Not much I suppose. This caravan was the first time I really met dwarves." Dora replied softly. She could see the uncertainty in his eyes, and his nervousness.

"Okay. Um. Well. Do hobbits have soul mates?" Gimli spoke quickly, and was definitely not looking at her. Dora took a step forward and took his hand again.

"Not really. But we only love once. It can be hard, but I am told that it is worth it. I am starting to see why." Dora smiled softly when Gimli's head jerked up so he was staring at her. "Why, do dwarves have soul mates?"

"Aye. Though we don't know who they are right away. It takes awhile to realize that the person before you is your soulmate. Especially if they are under age." Gimli explained. Dora's smile grew slightly.

"Are you trying to tell me something Gimli?" Dora teased softly. Gimli spluttered and his cheeks burned. Dora laughed, then shook her head. "You don't have to say anything, Gimli. I won't judge."

"This is ridiculous." Gimli grumbled instead. He looked away from her, and stared up at the sky. The sun was slowly creeping higher in the sky. The caravan would want to leave soon, but Gimli wasn't ready just yet. He wanted to stay in this place with Dora, and ignore the fact that they were on the road. Ignore the fact that he just can't get the words out right. 

"Its fine, Gimli. Though don't you think we should go back? I don't want cousin Bilbo to have to look for me." Dora suggested softly. Gimli's shoulders tensed, and he nodded stiffly. Dora glared when she saw him.

"Don't be like that. How about you help me wash the dishes tonight? Then we can talk while cousin Bilbo tells the little ones a story. Less chance of being interrupted too." Dora smiled when she saw the small smile light Gimli's face.

"I suppose I could manage that." Gimli nodded firmly, and led her back to camp. Dora's brothers were already in the wagon, but Saradoc and Paladin were nowhere in sight.

"Dora, there you are. Do you know where Saradoc and Paladin are? I cannot find them and Dis wants to leave now." Bilbo didn't even glance at Gimli, or at how close he was to Dora.

"No I don't know, but I will look for them." Dora told him. She moved away from both of them, hurried across the clearing. Hobbits and dwarves were working together to put the last of the supplies back in the wagons. Fauntlings and dwarrows were tucked into wagons with their families. Dora's brow creased. Saradoc and Paladin couldn't have gotten far. They would know how important it was that the caravan leave. That they needed to be in the wagon with the rest of the family.

“Dora, they are over here.” Gimli’s voice was close enough that Dora could feel his breath on her ear. Dora spun around, cheeks bright red.

“Thank you Gimli.” Dora breathed in reply. She rushed past Gimli, and didn’t give him the chance to see her blush. Gimli chuckled lowly, and stayed one step behind her. All thoughts of Gimli left Dora’s mind when she saw her cousins. Saradoc was high in a tree. Paladin was at the base of it. He was staring at it, as if trying to decide how best to climb it.

“Saradoc Brandybuck, you get down here right now!” Dora cried. Saradoc looked over at her, surprise on his face. He turned, and started to climb down. Paladin shifted beside the tree, looking anywhere but at Dora.

“Sorry Dora. We were just having fun.” Paladin mumbled. Dora glared at him and crossed her arms.

“I don’t care. Go tell Bilbo that Saradoc will be along soon. And if you aren’t in that wagon when I get there with Saradoc, you will be riding with Lobelia.” Dora snapped. Paladin gulped and nodded quickly. He darted past Dora, gave Gimli a wide berth, and raced towards their wagon.

“Dora!” Saradoc screamed. Dora’s head jerked up to see Saradoc crash through the trees.

“Lad!” Gimli darted forward. He crouched beside a now moaning Saradoc. Dora ran forward and fell to her knees beside him.

“Oh you foolish fauntling.” Dora whispered. She ran her hand through his curls. Saradoc whimpered and turned his head towards her. Gimli stood carefully and turned away. Gimli bellowed for someone to fetch Bilbo. Frina was the closest, and she rushed past Gimli.

“Saradoc is it? My boys have told me all about the mischief you and your cousin get up to.” Frina kept her voice gentle as she ran her hands over Saradoc’s limbs. He winced when she held his left arm.

“Ow.” Saradoc whimpered. Frina hummed gently and let her fingers run over his arm.

“You are very brave. My boy Maar broke his arm three years ago. Boy yowled about it for days. You should ask Belar about it. He still teases Maar.” Frina said quietly. Her voice was warm and soothing. Saradoc whimpered more and tried to pull away from Frina.

“Saradoc, you lousy boy. What have I told you about running off by yourself?” Bilbo said as he stumbled to a stop. He glared down at his young cousin. Saradoc looked up at Bilbo, his lower lip trembling.

“I didn’t mean to. Paladin and I just wanted to have some fun. I didn’t mean to fall down.” Saradoc said, his voice small. Frina glanced up at Bilbo, who still had a fearsome look on his face. Finally that older hobbit sighed and crouched. He cupped Saradoc’s cheeks and pressed his forehead to the fauntling’s.

“You have to stop doing these silly things. There aren’t many of us, Saradoc, and we must be smart about our actions. Besides, you have young cousins who look up to you for guidance. How will this look to them, to see their big cousin hurt form climbing a tree?” Bilbo asked quietly. Saradoc sniffled and shrugged. He winced and bit down a cry. Frina pushed Bilbo away and investigated Saradoc’s right arm.

“Sorry Uncle Bilbo. It won’t happen again.” Saradoc mumbled. Bilbo nodded and took Saradoc’s right hand. He soothed the fauntling quietly while Frina used cloth and sturdy branches that Gimli brought her to brace his arm. By the time she was done, Saradoc’s right arm was braced neatly against his chest.

“I don’t think anything is broken, but it is definitely bruised. It appears that you sprained your shoulder. The less you move it, the faster it will heal.” Frina explained. Saradoc nodded tearfully. Bilbo hummed and briskly wiped Saradoc’s tears away.

“Hush now. You will be fine. Come, let us go and tell your cousins that all is well.” Bilbo said gently. He nodded to Frina, his smile a promise of proper thanks later. He helped Saradoc to his feet, and led the fauntling back to their wagon. Paladin had obviously been telling tales, because all of Bilbo’s young cousins were sitting quietly in the wagon, watching for Bilbo. Gimli and Dora where the only ones standing beside the wagon. Dis was a few feet away, conferring with her guards.

“Saradoc!” Paladin cried. He rang his hands in front of himself, but he didn’t run forwards. Dora looked over at them, relief clear on her face.

“You silly boy.” Dora fussed quietly. She wiped the dirt off of Saradoc’s cheek with her handkerchief and straightened his tunic. Saradoc sniffed, but didn’t tell Dora to leave him alone.

“I am okay. I just hurt my arm.” Saradoc mumbled. A chorus of “Ohhs.” Came from the wagon. Bilbo hid a fond smile and looked over a Gimli. The young dwarf nodded and stepped closer to Saradoc.

“Ready to get in the wagon?” Gimli asked quietly. Saradoc nodded stiffly. Gimli gingerly picked Saradoc up and deposited him in the wagon. Little feet thumped against the wagon floor as the fauntlings moved to give Saradoc space. Paladin crawled over to his best friend and curled up against them. 

“Thank you, Gimli.” Dora said softly. She rested her arm on his arm, then let him help her into the wagon as well.

“Alright Gimli, we will see you when we make camp tonight.” Bilbo informed the young dwarf. Gimli jumped away from Dora, nodded to Bilbo and headed over to the guards. Dora rolled her eyes at Bilbo and turned to her cousins. Bilbo swung himself onto his own pony and let her fuss over the fauntlings.

“All is well?” Dis asked Bilbo as soon as he was beside her. Around them the animals snorted and the wagons groaned as they were pulled forward. Bilbo sighed and wrung the reins in his hands.

“If you call my cousin have an injured arm because he was foolhardy enough to climb a damn tree, then yes everything is well.” Bilbo said, his face dark. Dis tutted softly and reached over to pat Bilbo’s arm.

“My lads were just as foolish. What does Frina think of it?” Dis asked soothingly. Bilbo shifted in his saddle, and grimaced.

“He sprained his shoulder. She doesn’t think anything is broken though. He is just a troublemaker.” Bilbo said. Dis laughed and swatted Bilbo’s shoulder.

“Ease up on your pony before you wrench the bit out of her mouth. He’s a boy, Bilbo. Of course he is foolish. Its better he makes mistakes now, then when it really matters.” Dis told him. She grinned at the disgruntled look on his face. He eased up on the reins and patted Pearl’s neck soothingly.

“I suppose. But there is just so much at stake. Why can’t he behave.” Bilbo said. Dis shot Bilbo a dark look that said he was an idiot.

“He is a child, Bilbo. They don’t exactly understand responsibility the same way we do.” Dis replied. Bilbo sighed again and rubbed a hand over his eyes.

“Just tell me Thorin was like this as a child and I might feel better.” Bilbo finally said. Dis’ laughter rang clear and true over the caravan.

“Oh he was a troublemaker. I do not have to think too hard to know where my boys get it from. Though I am sure he forgets at times the mischief he and Dwalin made, I don’t think I ever will. Do you know he had the gall to tell me that if Dwalin was my One, he would skin him? Thorin, beat his own best friend.” Dis huffed in mock exasperation. Bilbo chuckled and shook his head.

“That almost sounds like him. Do you know when we will reach Erebor? It will be nice to know when I can needle him myself.” Bilbo said, his grin sharp. Dis returned his shark like grin with one of her own.

“I am not sure. I was very young when we made the journey the first time. I do know we will be there by Durin’s Day. Hopefully sooner. Mahal knows what my sons are getting up to without me there to keep them from trouble.” Dis relied. Bilbo hummed in response.

“They can be quite bothersome. Though I think Dwalin will be more then enough to keep them in line. After all, when I left they were both bed ridden.” Bilbo sighed. Dis glared at him and shook her head.

“I don’t know if we are talking about the same dwarves. They won’t let something as trivial as an injury keep them in bed for long.” Dis said. Bilbo could hear the weariness and annoyance in her voice.

“Oh? And how did you learn of this?” Bilbo asked innocently. Dis chuckled and shook her head.

“When Fili was 45 he was in an accident while hunting. Thorin and Dwalin had been working together to teach him how to properly fight with a spear, as part of his warrior training. Fili thought he was proficient enough to hunt boar and decided to impress his uncle and go by himself. Fili was lucky that Kili told Thorin he was gone. When Thorin and Dwalin found him, by boy had been mauled by the boar. Nothing too serious, but enough that he wasn’t to be out of bed for a few weeks. Of course, being a Durin he was up and walking six days later. Idiot dwarfling.” Dis told Bilbo softly. He pretended not to see her brush away a tear.

“That definitely sounds like the Fili I know. I wish I could say he has more sense now.” Bilbo offered softly. Dis chuckled and shook her head. The beads in her hair clinked merrily and Bilbo had to force himself to push aside memories of Thorin.

“I don’t know if I should be relieved that my lads have not changed.” Dis grumbled. Bilbo grinned at her. He looked ahead and his smile faltered. 

“Don’t worry. There is a lower path that isn’t quite so dangerous. We will take that, and take our time. The little ones will be safe and so will you.” Dis told Bilbo quietly. Bilbo rolled his shoulders and tried to dislodge the uneasy feeling that settled over him.

“I truly hope so.” He murmured. Up ahead of them loomed the Misty Mountains, their peaks a sharp reminder of the first time Bilbo crossed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eep... This chapter was supposed to be done ages ago, and I am incredibly sorry. A short summary of my life, this past month and a half- I did Camp Nano and Finals in April (Yes, I was a dumbass). Then, about two weeks ago now, I had a meltdown/ anxiety attack thing and dropped out of University for the foreseeable future. Which basically means, once I get back on a writing schedule that I will be able to write more of this. Keep in mind that I do work full time, and have other projects but I promise that I will finish this...
> 
> Oh and in the next week or so I plan on going through all of this and doing a bit of an edit. One of the things that will change will be dwarrow==> dwarfling. I accidentally confused people, and I really don't want to do that so the change is necessary. That should happen before the next chapter. (I would do it before this one, but I wanted to put it up for you guys... Guilt and all that)


	17. Company Dinners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin cools down and a Company tradition starts

“Send for Kili.” Thorin had thundered. The order had been followed with the crash of his plate against the wall. The builder ducked from Thorin’s study and raced out into the hall. He returned moments later to see Thorin pacing. Dwalin had his hand firmly clapped to Kili’s shoulder, and the young dwarf looked chastised.

“Uncle. I didn’t mean to worry you. I only wanted some fresh air, you weren’t even-“ Kili started. His words stumbled out in a rush, the syllables stumbling over each other in his haste to speak them.

“What. You didn’t think I wouldn’t notice the absence of my youngest sister son? Am I such a terrible uncle that you thought I wouldn’t miss your presence?” Thorin asked, his voice low and cold. Kili flinched, and a pained look flashed over his face.

“Thats not what I meant Uncle. I get that this mountain means a lot to you. And it does to Fili and me too. But I was raised in the hills, in the open air! I needed some space.” Kili pleaded. His eyes were wide, his shoulders hunched.

“Oh? And what of the space when we travelled here? What of the space in the Blue Mountains, where we lived like beggars because our ancestral home was held by our enemy. And now that we have the chance to make it our home again you need space?” Thorin’s voice was dangerously quiet. Kili could not suppress the tremor in his hands. The only time he had ever heard his Uncle this angry had been when he and Fili were dwarflings. Fili hadn’t wanted to play with Kili, and when Thorin had found his youngest sister son, Kili was trying to hide from some viscous human children. His arm had been broken, half his hair cut off and a cut on his temple was bleeding into his eye. Only Dwalin’s steadying presence had stopped Thorin from destroying the children. And when they got home, Kili had never heard Fili cry so hard from one of Uncle Thorin’s lectures.

“Uncle, I didn’t mean that.” Kili’s voice was a tremor, a whisper. Thorin glared at Kili. He stood and rounded on him.

“Get out. I am too angry to be rational.” Thorin snapped. Kili nodded and fled the room. Thorin kneaded his forehead. He was so angry with his sister son. Nearly every fibre of his being urged him to call his sister son back into the room and flay him within an inch of his life. But a small corner of his brain reminded him of what is was like to be young. To be young and used to freedom. As one of the heirs of Durin, Kili hadn’t been able to go where ever he wanted whenever he wanted, but his every move hadn’t been watched either. Especially once he knew how to fight. And Thorin wasn’t blind- he saw how Kili flinched and shied away from him. He knew that Kili blamed Thorin on some level for Bilbo leaving. And Thorin blamed himself too. Bilbo had been such a soft person at the start of their quest. By the end, Bilbo had had an edge to his person. He had been hard when it was necessary and everyone in the Company had trusted him implicitly. 

Thorin did not want to damage his relationship with Kili further. The lad would come back to Thorin when he was ready. And while Thorin wasn’t ready to forgive Kili just yet, he knew that his sister son’s presence would only make matters worse. Thorin had grown somewhat wise from his gold madness. He wasn’t ready to forgive his sister son now for Kili’s indiscretion, but Thorin knew himself well enough to know that his anger would cool down. That he would see reason and work something out with Kili. Perhaps he would be able to convince Kili to at least give notice, and perhaps even take another dwarf along. 

For now, Thorin would deal with his anger in the best way he knew how. He hurried to the Durin family’s personal forge and set to work. His movements were swift and decisive. The hammer rang out through the forge, a steady tempo beat into the metal. Every now and then his foot stamped with the beat, and he hummed to his makeshift tune. By the time the pot was cooling, Thorin was smiling. It had been a long time since he had come this close to singing at the forge. When his sister sons were young, he had sung to them while he worked all the time. It had been the easiest way to keep their attention. They had seemed fascinated with the way his feet, the hammer and his own voice kept in time. Now they were just old enough to deny such memories, and Thorin was happy enough to cherish them for himself.

“Thorin?” Dwalin’s voice was just a tad short of concerned. Thorin grunted and nodded at his old friend. It happened so quickly, that Thorin wasn’t entirely sure he was awake. Until he heard the raucous laughter of Nori and Fili. The pastry was flaked and caught in the hair at his forehead. Whipped cream and an unidentifiable squash filling ran down his face and into his beard. Thorin growled and hastily batted the offending dish off his face. Thorin turned quickly, wildly. Before he could make a scathing retort at Dwalin, Ori was there. The young dwarf held out a dark blue handkerchief, the mark of Durin on it in shining silver. Thorin grunted his thanks and dragged the cloth over his face.

“Oh. Thorin, why are you playing with dessert when we haven’t even had supper yet?” Dwalin asked easily. Fili, who had just controlled his laughter, coughed heavily into is elbow. Dwalin patted Fili’s back roughly. Thorin ignored his friend and pulled another handkerchief out of his pocket. He worked quickly at wiping it all away.

“Well, when you have cleaned up Uncle, Bombur says that supper is in the Great Hall. They expect to see you there, and will send Dwalin if you don’t show up.” Fili informed Thorin. Fili stood there and waited until Thorin nodded. Satisfied, Fili took Ori’s hand and led his One away. Thorin levelled Dwalin with on more glare then disappeared into his rooms. Of course Bombur would expect him at dinner. And knowing the dwarf, he would expect Thorin sooner rather then later.

Thorin growled when he saw the basin of hot water waiting for him. His hands gripped the sides of it tightly, and he grimaced. It was true to anything Dwalin did when there was a time crunch- make Thorin’s life difficult and give a small peace offering after the fact. Thorin washed the back of his neck. With swift, decisive movements, he washed the rest of his face and the fringes of his hair. Once he was certain that all traces of the pie were gone, Thorin changed out of his sweat stained clothes. Dwalin’s heavy fist was thundering against Thorin’s door around the time he was ready.

“I am coming you old goat.” Thorin grumbled. He opened the door and stepped back quickly, just in case Dwalin felt the need to make other food into missiles. Dwalin quirked and eyebrow at Thorin.

“Is something wrong Thorin? If we don’t hurry there might not be any food left.” Dwalin turned and left the doorway before Thorin could muster up a response.Thorin followed his old friend into the hallway. He kept his eyes carefully on Dwalin- the guard wasn't to be trusted when he was in a playful mood. Dwalin would deny it to his death bed, but his favorite non-Nori related activity was planning pranks against Thorin.

"Uncle." Fili sprang to his feet, the company not far behind him, when Thorin walked in. Curious, Thorin scanned the room quickly. All the dwarves of the company were seated around a table.

"What is this?" Thorin asked quietly. He ignored Dwalin's pointed look and took his seat. Fili was on his right and Dwalin took the seat immediately on Thorin's left.

"We thought it would be good for the company to eat dinner together. Then we can share news, and keep together." Fili replied. Thorin met his sister son's eyes and nodded slowly. 

"Its a good idea." Thorin praised quietly. He saw the quick squeeze Ori's hand gave Fili's and heard the soft sighs of relief. He ignored the shuffling of the Company in favor of the dishes in front of him. Their smells were tantalizing and they wafted upwards to meet his palate. Without looking at then, he knew one dish was deer, and another a boar pie with sweet potatoes. It was as Thorin was bringing the first bite to his mouth that he realized the reason for the Company's unease. He forced himself to finish the bite of food. A wave of memories swept over him. Years of eating at this table, of flicking food at Frerin when their mother wasn't looking. Or of sitting up straight and cutting his own meat when the ambassadors from the Iron Hills came to visit. Such were the memories that only the private dining hall of the Durin family could summon.

“This is a good meal.” Dwalin praised around a mouthful of food. Bombur thumped his hand on the table and nodded enthusiastically. Bofur cheered and tossed a ball of meat at Bifur, who caught it neatly in his mouth.

“It is good to eat together.” Ori commented happily. Thorin glanced at him around his sister son, and saw that happy smile on the young dwarf’s face. Fili grinned at Ori and squeezed Ori’s hand. Happy chatter washed over Thorin. The Company threw food across the table, and thumped cutlery on the table. He didn’t speak much, for fear of ruining their mood. Thorin did keep a close eye on Kili was seated between Gloin and Bofur; by the end of the meal the pair had Kili laughing, eyes bright.

“Everyone. Wait!” Fili shot to his feet just as Bombur stood. The dwarf slumped back into his seat, a confused look on his face. The merry sounds stopped, and all the dwarfs fixed their eyes on Fili. The young dwarf’s cheeks flushed, but he swallowed and stood straighter. Ori slipped his hand into Fili’s and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“I- we have an announcement to make. Ori and I are engaged.” Fili spoke in a rush. The words stumbled against themselves, but got out in the end. There was a moment of silence, then a roar of sound.

“Ori! Why didn’t you tell me!” Dori complained loudly.

“Congratulations brother!” Nori called over his brother. Dori nudged his brother and glared at him. Ori rolled his eyes at the pair and tugged Fili back into the seat beside him.

“I propose a toast! To the wonders of the Durin family- thank goodness its growing. Besides, we need a reason to party.” Bofur announced. A cheer of “Here, here!” rang through the hall, followed by swallows of wine. Thorin leaned over to Fili, and his sister son turned to him instantly.

“I am sorry for stopping this before. He is good for you.” Thorin murmured. Fili swallowed and nodded hurriedly.

“Thank you, Uncle.” Fili replied. Thorin stood then, and the rest of the table stood with him.

“This was good, friends. I hope this becomes a tradition in the years to come. Kili, a word.” Thorin stated and he left the room to nods and agreements from he Company. Kili’s shoulders were tight and drawn, his eyes cast downward when he followed Thorin. The pair walked in silence to Thorin’s rooms.

“Uncle I am sorry.” Kili blurted again, once Thorin had closed the door. Thorin didn’t say anything, he just walked towards Kili. It hurt him that Kili stiffened, but there was little that Thorin could do. Instead of commenting on it, he drew Kili to his chest in a tight hug.

“I shouldn’t have lost my temper. I came close to losing you so many times over the quest. It seemed silly and terrifying that I should lose you after all we went through.” Thorin whispered into Kili’s ear. The younger dwarf trembled against Thorin as he spoke. By the time Thorin was done, he could feel Kili’s tears. Kili’s arms slipped around Thorin and he burrowed his head into his Uncle’s chest.

“I should have said something. I just needed the fresh air. I am really sorry.” Kili mumbled. His fingers scrambled at the back of Thorin’s jacket in an effort to hold on. Thorin just squeezed Kili tighter. Kili’s trembling slowed and he collapsed against his Uncle like he had as a dwarfling. It warmed Thorin’s heart to know that Kili still trusted him enough to fall into his old ways. Thorin held Kili for a long time; he held Kili until the trembling stopped.

“You are safe know, and that is what matters.” Thorin replied after a time. He careful steered Kili over to the fire. He only let go of Kili when the chair was at his sister son’s knees. Kili collapsed into it and stared into the fire. Thorin pulled up the other chair. He left Kili by the fire and found same cider in his study. He filled two mugs and handed one to Kili once he was back in front of the fire.

“Thank you.” Kili sighed and dragged a hand over his face. He took a long drink from it, before he set it with a thump on the table beside him.

“Kili, we do need to talk.” Thorin leaned forward in his seat, and clasped his hands between his knees. Kili nodded and he flinched as he waited for the assumed tongue lashing. “You can’t leave without telling someone. But I get that you feel the need to leave. So you can go, but you must tell us first.” Thorin told him. Kili nodded slowly, as if waiting for the other ball to drop. When Thorin didn’t say anything more, Kili’s head shot up.

“Is that all?” Kili asked, wonder in his voice. For the first time in his memory, he hadn’t received a lecture from Thorin.

“Well, you do need to step up around here somewhat. Ori will be taking on some duties, more once he weds Fili. But until then you will have to help. As a Prince of the line of Durin, you do have responsibilities.” Thorin said. Kili let out a short breath, more of a whine then anything.

“Yes Uncle. I know.” Kili picked up for his cider and finished it, for something to do. He set it down and looked at the fire. “I think I am going to go and congratulate Fili. He didn’t even warn me.” Kili complained. Thorin laughed and shook his head as Kili left. He sat back in his seat and mulled over the past day in his head. The blind panic at not knowing where Kili was, the painful memories from the dinner. It was later, when his cider was done and the fire had burned down that Thorin found a quill and some paper. 

_Dis_

_I nearly messed it up. You would have smacked me, to see how I treated your boys. They are stubborn, but you raised good dwarves._

Thorin started the letter, and let all of his emotions out. Dis would be the one to know how to handle the situation, she always had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I allowed to make a New Year's resolution in July?? Because I really need to stop making stupid promises. That being said, this is my Camp Nano project. Here, I promise => [ http://campnanowrimo.org/campers/frostedshadow/novels/can-t-hold-us/stats ](url)
> 
> And do any of you know a good beta reader? In case you haven't noticed I am not the greatest at editing...


	18. The mountains are ahead

Dis wasn’t sure what was going to drive her crazy first. There were so many options. The lack of a letter from her family being one. But then there was also how often Saradoc jumped in the wagon and whined about his arm, the attitude of some of the guards towards Bilbo, how much Bilbo twitched at being in the Misty Mountains or maybe it would be how Gimli lost his brains every time he was by Dora.

“Sorry.” Gimli gasped. His arms pinwheeled and he went flying over a bedroll. Dis resisted the urge to throw her bowl at him, but just barely. Bilbo absentmindedly patted her arm. Dora sighed and hustled over to Gimli.

“You clumsy thing. How do you even wield those axes?” Dora fussed. She pulled lightly at Gimli’s arm, so he would stand. Gimli stood, red face and grumbling. Dora brushed at his jacket and fixed the front of it for him.

“Oops. Axes are different then things by your feet.” Gimli replied. He took Dora’s hands and squeezed them lightly. She giggled, and when she pulled away from him, her cheeks were flushed.

“Dora! I need help with the dishes.” Paladin whined. Dora rolled her eyes at him and ducked around Gimli. The dwarf watched her go, soft smile on his face.

“Get out of here.” Dis huffed, and she threw her spoon at him. Gimli batted at it, laughed and ducked away from her. Dora followed him with a pile of dishes in her arms. Gimli tried to tug them from her arms, but Dora just kicked him. Gimli stopped walking and just stared at her. Dora raised an eyebrow at him, a grumpy look on her face.

“I can carry them by myself.” Dora grumbled. She stepped around him and continued on to the stream. Gimli watched her for a moment then hurried after her. A few of Gimli’s guard friends watched the pair walk by, distaste on their faces.

“Uncle Bilbo are we getting a story tonight?” Esmerelda asked as she climbed into his lap. Bilbo shifted around and cuddled her to his chest. Esmerelda squirmed around so she could stare up at him. Bilbo brushed a bit of her hair away from her eyes.

“Sorry darling, but I don’t think so tonight. I am really tired.” Bilbo replied softly. Esmerelda whined up at him, her lower lip worried between her teeth.

“But Uncle Bilbo! You always tell us a story before bed.” Dudo leaned against Bilbo. He twined his fingers in Bilbo’s hair and lightly tugged on the longer curls. Bilbo sighed and leaned lightly into the tiny hands. Dis rolled her eyes at him and handed off her now empty bowl to Primula. The fauntling trotted over to the stream where Dora was washing the rest of the bowls.

“Jeppers Uncle Bilbo. Not one little story? We aren’t that picky- just a little desperate.” Drogo poked Bilbo’s shoulder. Bilbo turned and glared at the lad.

“I am quite tired and its been a long day for everyone. So no, I don’t think I will tell any of you a story. Off to bed, come on lets go.” Bilbo said. Around him the fauntlings groaned. Dora rolled her eyes and tucked the recently dried bowls into the dinner pack. Dudo whined quietly and Esmerelda tumbled off of Bilbo’s lap. Her lower lip stuck out, worried between her teeth. Bilbo gave her a pointed look and pointed at the stack of bedrolls. Primula trotted over to Esmerelda and the two girls took their bedrolls over to the other side of the fire. Drogo followed them quietly with Dudo on his heels.

“How is Saradoc?” Dis asked Bilbo. The pair watched as the fauntlings bumbled around each other, laying out the rolls. Dora directed them quietly, her voice calm and steady.

“Frina says he will be fine. I think his moaning and groaning is more for show.” Bilbo replied. Saradoc and Paladin took their own spots, between where the fauntlings where setting up, and where Bilbo would lie down. Dora set herself up neatly on the other side.

“Of course he is playing it up. There are his cousins and friends to impress. Obviously he has to play it up.” Bilbo chuckled. He watched as Esmerelda shuffled her roll around until it was beside Paladin’s. The older fauntling rolled his eyes but didn’t tell his little sister to move. Instead he ignored her in favour of Saradoc.

“Come on, lets get some sleep. I want to get an early start in the morning.” Dis dropped her hand to Bilbo’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Bilbo nodded slowly and kept his eyes on the fire. Dis sighed, stood and walked over to her own fire. Her advisors watched her approach, unhappy looks on their faces.

“I don’t think they like you very much.” Dora told Bilbo softly. Bilbo shrugged and turned towards her. Dora had spread his bed roll out neatly for him, and even set up the pillow for Bilbo. For the first time Bilbo really saw her as young woman she was. In just a few short years Dora would reach majority. Bilbo’s heart clenched and he tried to push that thought down. Now was not the time or the place to think about how it would be him who would give her away one day. Not when he was in the heart of the Misty Mountains, that much closer to the goblins, to the spider, to Erebor. Those thoughts would not bode well for him tonight.

“I don’t particularly care. I doubt Dis does either. Get some sleep, Dora. I have a feeling that we will be travelling far tomorrow.” Bilbo shooed her over to where she was set up. He curled up under his covers and tried not to let the memories eat away at him. He was in an enemy camp, surrounded by stone walls, dwarves that did not trust him, and fauntlings that relied on him. His shoulders clenched and Bilbo could feel himself falling, falling, falling. Bits of rock tore at his clothing, words tore at his mind and fear swamped his belly. Thorin’s eyes were there, hard and unforgiving and his voice was a shot in the dark, full of anger. The smell, the sound the sight of the goblins charged through Bilbo’s mind and he whimpered quietly in fear. They tore at his hair, his clothes, his face. Bilbo’s hands rose and he tried to bat them away. Their voices were everywhere and Bilbo shuddered with fear. He struggled against the hands and tried to strike out at them. His hands found purchase and then lost it.

“Bilbo! Wake up!” Dis’ voice, so much like Thorin’s, shocked Bilbo awake. He blinked, groggy, and started up at her. Her eyes were wide, and her cheek was red where he had struck her in the struggle. Weak morning sunlight filtered over the rocks of the mountains and around Dis.

“Dis? Where are we.” Bilbo muttered, confusion marring his face. Dis sighed and gently pushed Bilbo’s hair out of his face. She guided him to sit up. Dora fluttered just out of the corner of Bilbo’s eye, face pale and water skin in her hand. Hamfast and Bell were bustling behind her, getting the fauntlings ready for the day. All of them were jumpy and worried.

“The Misty Mountains, Bilbo. Come, you are safe. My guards are very good at getting goblins away. Particularly when there are actual goblins in the area.” Dis’ voice was light with forced humour, but her eyes told of her worry.

“Dis, I am so sorry. Did I hurt you? Its just these mountains.” Bilbo looked about him quickly. He tried not to cringe at how high and strange his voice sounded to his own ears.

“I am fine. Though you might want to apologize to Dora. You gave the poor girl a start.” Dis kept her voice calm and soothing. Bilbo winced and stood quickly. Dora darted forward, a small smile on her face. The shaking of her shoulders contradicted her attempt to put Bilbo at ease.

“Are you feeling better? I didn’t want to hurt you, but then you wouldn’t wake. Gimli insisted that we get Lady Dis. I am sorry.” Dora babbled, and her fingers clenched on the water skin. Dis gingerly took the skin from Dora.

“Dora its fine. I am sorry if I worried you. These mountains do not hold good memories for me. Are you hurt?” Bilbo asked her quietly. Dora shook her head quickly, her hair flying around her cheeks. Some colour returned to her cheeks.

“I am fine Bilbo. Are you sure you are well?” Dora asked him gently. She waved a hand behind her then wrapped an arm around Bilbo’s shoulders. He grumbled and huffed and tried to pull away from her. Dora only let go of him when it was clear that Bilbo was going to stand.

“I will be fine. And shouldn’t it be me taking care of you?” Bilbo said. Dora rolled her eyes and Dis offered him a grin. She patted his shoulder, causing Bilbo to stumble.

“Let your hair down and live a little Bilbo.” Dis teased. Bilbo snorted and rubbed a hand over his eyes.

“Here Bilbo.” Gimli said. Bilbo started and turned to look at the dwarf. He had a bowl of oatmeal in his hands, and he was standing so close to Dora that their shoulders were almost brushing.

“Thank you Gimli. When do we want to leave? I can be ready soon.” Bilbo asked Dis. He took the bowl and sighed happily at the warmth it provided. Before Dis could answer, two guards walked over to them, scowls on their faces. They had to stop as Dudo chased Primula around the fire.

“Lady Dis. We are ready to leave whenever the hobbits are ready.” The first guard said. He was tall and broad, and reminded Bilbo of Dwalin. His crown boasted a ring of dark runes and the bulk of his arms were cocooned in runes marking his prowess in battle. His partner was of the same build and fingering the axe at his belt.

“Thank you. We just need to get Bilbo ready, then we will be on our way.” Dis informed him. The guards nodded and walked back over to where the other guards were holding the reigns to the ponies.

“Its okay Dis. I can be ready to go soon. I won’t hold us up to long.” Bilbo told her. He began to shovel the food into his mouth. Around him the dwarves called to each other, their voices rising and falling over the rocks. The fauntlings raced around the dwarves, darting over bundles and around the ponies. Saradoc was the only fauntling who stayed close to the fire, his arm cradled to his chest.

“Don’t choke yourself.” Dis teased lightly. Bilbo’s smile was small, but there. He shook his head at her and took the last bite of his breakfast. He moved quickly to their wagon, and helped Dora finish packing everything away. 

“Go get the others.” Bilbo asked Dora quietly. She nodded and rounded up the others. Bilbo helped Saradoc into the wagon then supervised the loading of the other fauntlings onto the wagon.

“But I want to ride on a pony. Can’t we switch Uncle Bilbo?” Drogo whined as soon as he was settled in the wagon. Bilbo raised an eyebrow at Drogo and chuckled.

“I don’t think you would be able to keep your seat for too long. I am not that tired.” Bilbo informed him dryly. Drogo grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

“Well we won’t know if we don’t try.” Drogo replied quickly. The clip of ponies followed his words, Dis leading her and Bilbo’s ponies.

“What is this one getting into know? I don’t trust his grin.” Dis said, her voice loud and sure. The wagon erupted into laughter. Paladin rolled across the floor and into Dudo. Dudo fell against Drogo and the fauntlings ended up in a pile in the middle of the wagon.

“No one ever trusts any of their grins. They are fauntlings and he is a friend of a Took. Therefore not to be trusted.” Bilbo lectured. Dora giggled and knocked her elbow against Bilbo’s side.

“Don’t say that. You will only spur him on. He really doesn’t need it.” Dora complained softly. Bilbo’s smile was fast and bright and real. He chuckled and helped her into the wagon.

“Yes, but whether we help him or not, he will still say those things. He is a Baggins after all.” Bilbo replied. Dora giggled and settled herself onto the front seat. Bilbo turned to enquire about a driver for their wagon when he saw Gimli storm forward. His cheeks were red, and his hair was perfectly braided. Bilbo was momentarily stunned- for once Gimli was not outfitted in armour. There was the quiet rustle of chain mail as he moved towards them. Instead he wore a jacket, with his ax at his hip instead of across his back.

“I hope you don’t mind but I volunteered to drive your wagon today.” Gimli announced. Dora squeaked and her cheeks flushed when they turned in her direction.

“That sounds wonderful.” She murmured. Gimli nodded and swung himself up onto the bench. Bilbo turned and mounted his own pony. By the time he and Dis were settled on their ponies, Dora had moved so she was sitting beside Gimli. Bilbo bit his tongue and manoeuvred his pony around.

“March out! The sooner we are out of these accursed mountains, the better!” Dis called over her shoulder. The dwarves answered her with throaty calls and thumps of their weapon. Dis nodded to Bilbo, and the company rolled out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, camp is coming along nicely. So far I have almost 9000 words waiting to be edited and posted. The chapters are going to be a bit longer then when I first started, and probably all the same length (I am aiming for 3000 words). This one is a bit shorter, but they are going to be longer.
> 
> It looks like the lovely Musume_no_Suoh is going to help me out and beta this story. Once we figure out emails and such (soon, we are working on it) we will work on making these chapters better. That said, this one was edited by me alone.
> 
> Oh, and you guys are going to make me cry (in a good way) over 600 kudos, and almost 20k hits!!! I am shocked and amazed, you guys are incredible. Thank you so much!


	19. Chapter 19

“Ori, Fili. We need to talk,” Thorin called over his shoulder. Ori glanced at Fili, face suddenly pale. Despite his relationship with Fili, Ori had had very minimal interaction with Thorin.

“Of course, Uncle. In your rooms?” Fili asked briskly. Thorin merely nodded, so Fili herded his One in the direction of the royal wing.

“What do you think he wants?” Ori whispered to Fili, his face tight with worry. Fili wrapped his arm around Ori’s waist and gently squeezed.

“Don’t worry. He is my uncle, he is not a terrible person. I am sure it is a good thing. Trust me,” Fili whispered against Ori’s hair. Ori sighed and leaned more into Fili as they walked. When they entered Thorin’s chambers, it was to find the door to the study open, a soft glow emitting from it. Fili pulled away from Ori and entered the study first.

“Uncle? You wished to speak with us?” FIli asked softly. Thorin nodded, not lookin up from the document that held his attention. Fili pulled some chairs out, and settled himself into one to wait. Ori dragged one over until it was beside Fili’s, and the younger dwarf rested his head on Fili’s shoulder. They sat for long moments in silence as Thorin went over the document. Fili nearly let out an audible sigh when Thorin put it down.

“Good, you are both here. Has your mother spoken to you about your responsibilities, Fili?” Thorin asked quietly. Fili tilted his head and hummed softly. His mother had had numerous conversations with him before they had left for Erebor. But there had always been other things that were more important, and Fili wasn’t sure if he could remember all of them.

“Kind of? I know that it is my job to lead the guard and meet with the head of the treasury. I think she also mentioned something about me sitting in on the council meetings,” Fili said after a moments thought. Beside him Ori nodded as he spoke, a small smile on his face. Thorin looked from one dwarf to the other, a thoughtful expression on his face.

“Ori? Did you have something you wanted to add?” Thorin asked when it was clear that Fili was done talking. Ori nodded quickly, his fingers winding themselves in his jacket.

“Well it depends. The heir’s duties are dependant on numerous things. There are a lot of things that Fili must care for since you have no consort. When we lived in the Blue Mountains, Lady Dis took care of those things for you. But now that we are here, it is just you doing all those things. So now Fili will have to meet with the Guild heads, coordinate with the head of the guard, sit in with the generals should you be too busy to do so, ensure that the castle is running properly, and make sure that the trading caravans are on time and have the right things. Oh, and it is the consort or heir’s duty to meet with the spymaster,” Ori rattled on. By the time he was done, the ends of his jacket were wrinkled in his lap. Fili leaned over and gently took Ori’s hand in his.

“You are right. Well, things are going to change. Since I do not have a consort, I wish Ori to take those duties. Fili, you will shadow me and learn my duties, as well as share Ori’s,” Thorin informed them. Ori stared at him, mouth open in shock. Fili nodded slowly, a thoughtful expression on his face.

“You want me to be able to step into the crown easily should anything happen to you. You want us to be ready,” Fili said after a moment. Thorin nodded, a sad look on his face.

“Aye. I want the transition for you to be as painless as possible. I am not sure how long I will be able to manage this,” Thorin replied after a moment’s hesitation. Fili swallowed, and looked his Uncle in the eye.

“Manage it? Uncle Thorin, I don’t understand. You have always been the king, whether you were in Erebor or not. I really don’t think you will be happy anywhere but leading our people,” Fili told him. Thorin shook his head and dragged a hand over his hair. Ori reached over and grasped Fili’s hand in his own.

“You wish to go back to the Shire. To make amends,” Ori speculated quietly. Thorin didn’t look up, but he did nod slowly. Fili sucked in a harsh breath, a stricken look on his face.

“You are going to leave? Let us rule this place alone? If you aren’t there to stop him, Kili will wreck havoc on the mountain, and when we kick him out, do it to the surrounding area.” Fili spoke quickly, but the words were too rushed to bring a smile to Thorin’s face.

“I have faith in you. You will do well by our people. It is in your nature. You will always have Ori and Kili to lean on, which is more then I ever had. The entire Company will always be there for you. And if you think your Mother will let you run this mountain into the ground, then you were dropped on your head more as a dwarfling then I thought.” Thorin told Fili softly. Fili snorted, and shook his head. He took a deep breath and reached for his ale. He downed it all in three swallows, and wiped the back of his mouth with his hand. He set the mug down with a clunk, then put that hand over Ori’s.

“Thorin won’t leave us right away. This is a transition period. I am sure he won’t leave you before you are ready,” Ori told Fili softly. Fili’s shoulders shook and he took a few deep breaths to try and steady himself. 

“I will wait until Dis has returned and all the dwarves have returned. I want you to be settled and confident. It would be nice to see you married,” Thorin threw in. Fili chocked and Ori laughed. He patted Fili’s hand, and grinned at Thorin.

“Me too. Though I think Lady Dis will have a fit if we don’t wait for her. Besides, it would be nice to have the rest of the caravans here. Just think, it could be a celebration to join us in marriage and to have everyone home in Erebor, safe.” Ori replied. Thorin nodded, a thoughtful expression on his face. Fili sighed and dropped his head onto Ori’s shoulder.

“You two are just going to plan my life for me, aren’t you?” Fili grumbled. Ori giggled and patted Fili’s head.

“Just think. If Dis were here, then she would be in on this too. And I guarantee you that she would be worse.” Thorin said simply. Fili groaned and nuzzled his face into Ori’s neck. Ori just shook his head and looked at his One with affection.

“You know you can’t hide there forever.” Ori reminded Fili gently. Fili huffed and turned his head so they could hear him speak.

“Just watch me. I can be stubborn when I want to.” Fili said through a fountain of hair. Thorin rolled his eyes. He glanced at Ori, who met his gaze with bright eyes, a mischievous glint in them. Thorin cracked a sharp grin. Thorin reached forward and jolted Ori forward. He kept Ori steady while Fili fell to the floor with a yelp.

“I thought you were going to hide there forever?” Ori asked innocently. Fili glared up at him from the floor.

“And to think I trusted you,” He whined. The laughter from Thorin stopped, and he suddenly looked sour. Ori closed his eyes, a pained expression on his face. Fili scrambled to his feet, a panicked look crossing his face. “Uncle, I was just joking. I really didn’t mean anything by it.” 

“I know. Why don’t you two go and start familiarizing yourselves with your new tasks. I appreciate your willingness to rise to the challenge.” Thorin dismissed them quietly. Fili looked like he was going to say something more. Instead, Ori slipped his hand into Fili’s, and pulled him from the study. Neither dwarf said anything until they were in their own quarters.

“I am a fool. How could I have been so stupid?” Fili said as soon as their door was closed. Ori shrugged and moved over to the fire , stirring the coals. He set a pot on to boil for tea. He bustled around the small area and got his things organized while Fili paced behind him. Every now and then, the fair haired dwarf would throw some piece of deprecation at himself. Ori kept his silence until he had made two cups of tea and settled into his chair by the fire. He pulled out his knitting needles, and started to work on a scarf.

“Are you going to do this every time you say the wrong thing around someone? Because I can tell you now, I am going to get very tired of it, very quickly.” Ori told him softly. FIli stopped in his tracks, and turned to stare at Ori. Ori glanced up, and looked pointedly at Fili’s chair. Fili sighed, and collapsed into it. He took the mug of tea and cradled it to his chest.

“I hurt him.” Fili murmured into the mug. Ori snorted, and glared at Fili.

“Everything hurts him right now. He pushed away his One, Fili, and one does not recover from that easily. You know this. He needs time to heal. We will give him that time. We won’t tip toe around him, but neither will we bring it up. Instead, we will learn how to rule Erebor, and we will plan out wedding.” Ori told Fili softly. Fili nodded along slowly. He sighed and melted into the chair.

“Do you think that will work?” Fili finally asked. Ori finished his row, and wrapped his knitting up. He set it on the table beside him and looked Fili straight in the eyes.

“We will make it work. He needs to be comfortable with us, Fili. How can we learn everything we need to know if Thorin is steeling himself against us at every turn? We can do this. We can be the perfect team,” Ori reassured Fili. Fili swallowed, but didn’t look away.

“If you say so. I think we can do this.” Fili replied, and Ori rewarded him with a brilliant smile.

“Good. Come, let us surprise Thorin at breakfast tomorrow with a wedding date.” Ori stood and took Fili’s hand in his. The other dwarf barely resisted, and let his One lead him to their bedroom.

~~~

 

“Good morning.” Kili breezed into the small private family dining room. Ori looked up from his pile of papers, a quill in his hand. Fili nodded in his brother’s direction as he set a mug of coffee beside Ori, cradling his own to his chest.

“Morning. Why are you so happy?” Fili grumbled. Kili laughed airily and flopped onto one of the chairs. He snagged Ori’s mug and took a generous drink before the younger dwarf realized. When Ori gave him a thunderous look, Kili stole his book too.

“Oi! Give that back,” Ori snapped, cheeks red. Kili quirked an eyebrow and held the mug closer. 

“And why would I do that? What have you done for me lately?” Kili asked wagging his eyebrows. Fili rolled his eyes and took his seat beside Ori.

“Because I am the one who is going to make sure you have the least to do,” Ori replied heatedly. Kili rolled his eyes and tossed the book back.

“So what are you up to anyways?” Kili asked. Ori grumbled and flipped the book open to his last page. Fili poured Ori a fresh cup of coffee and shifted it so it was more difficult for Kili to steal.

“Well, we have a wedding to plan. Then there is the organization of the guilds. We have a meeting tomorrow to discuss the guards with Dwalin. There is something else, and Ori knows it, but for the life of me, I cannot remember,” Fili rattled off. Kili’s eyes widened, and his hands tightened on his mug.

“Wow, Fili, all grown up and being responsible.” Kili grumbled. Fili grabbed a piece of bread and chucked it at Kili. The younger dwarf shrieked, and ducked under the table. Fili chuckled, and made the mistake of looking at Ori. While he was occupied, Kili reappeared with a piece of fruit. He gleefully lobbed it at Fili.

“Boys.” Dwalin rumbled. He entered the room, Nori, Dori and Thorin just behind him. Fili and Kili shared a guilty look. Ori let out an exasperated huff and kept writing in his book.

“Morning,” Ori said without looking up. The others chorused the sentiment, and took their places around the table. The scratch of Ori’s quill was the only sound for a few moments, until the door opened. Bombur entered the room with a cart of food, followed by the rest of the company.

“Oh, breakfast.” Ori sighed happily. He pushed the book away and reached for a plate. Fili laughed, and adjusted where their mugs were so the plates could fit.

“Yes, the most important meal of the day,” Bofur said cheerfully. Dishes clattered as they were placed around the table. Elbows flew as the dwarves settled themselves around the table. Mugs of coffee were passed back and forth over the surface, the dark liquid swishing across the polished stone. Hands thumped on the table and shoulders brushed as they all reached for the food.

“Your Majesty?” A young dwarf poked his head through the door. In his hand he held a small bundle of letters. Thorin waved the dwarf forward. He stumbled across the ground and practically shoved the letters into Thorin’s hands. The dwarf raced from the room before any of them could think to offer him a bite of food. Thorin passed the letters around. Soon, the sound of ripping paper joined the sounds of food being eaten.

“Look, a letter from Mother!” Kili announced gleefully. He kept the paper from Fili and read it happily. Around them, the others rolled their eyes and kept reading their own mail.

“What did you do?” Thorin’s voice was calm and steady. It cut through the eating hall like butter. The rustle of paper and cutlery stopped, and all eyes turned to Thorin.

“What’s wrong?” Dwalin asked cautiously. Thorin glared at his old friend and shook the letter.

“You told Dis.” Thorin replied simply. Dwalin, Fili and Kili all winced. Thorin’s glare intensified. They hummed, and the youngest two looked away, trying to feign innocence.

“What did we tell Dis?” Dwalin asked, his voice still cautious. Thorin grunted and shook the paper harder.

“You told her that I wasn’t resting enough. Seeing as it was you, Dwalin, Balin, Fili and Kili who pestered me the most. Now my little sister, who is leagues away, knows I was not listening to Oin’s orders. How else could she have found out, if not for your meddling?” Thorin asked, his voice dangerously soft. Balin broke the silence with a heavy sigh.

“You were going to hurt yourself, laddie.” Balin reminded him gently. Thorin snorted and thumped his fist against the table.

“You still did not need to tell my sister!” Thorin snapped back. Dwalin grunted, and took a savage bite out of his roll. Thorin’s attention snapped from one Fudinson to the other. Dwalin offered Thorin a sharp grin full of crumbs.

“Who else are you going to listen to? If not us, then it is Dis that you will listen to,” Dwalin replied. Thorin nearly growled.

“What were we supposed to do?” Ori’s voice crested over them. Everyone at the table turned to stare at him. Colour lightly flooded Ori’s cheeks but he kept talking. “You are our king, Thorin. More then that, you are our brother in arms. You were going to kill yourself at the rate you were going. Did you really think we were going to let you destroy yourself like that? You must think we do not value you, as our king, or our shield-brother.” Thorin looked down slowly. His hands clenched in front of him, his shoulders tensed.

“The boy is right. It is your job to care for our people, true. But it is our job to care for you. If you won’t do it yourself, then it is up to us to do it for you. You did not listen to our reason, so we brought reason to you.” Fili shrugged his shoulders, Ori nodding firmly.

“I do not like that you did this. It is sneaky, and Dis will be insufferable when she comes home. But I know you did it for my benefit. So thank you.” Thorin spoke quietly, his words long and drawn out. The conspirators shared brilliant smiles. “But please trust that I know myself, and do not go behind my back again.” Thorin finished.

“Well, if you don’t run yourself into the ground, I think we can manage that. Now, will someone pass me the sausages?” Dwalin asked. To emphasize his point ,he thumped his fist on the table, hard. Raucous laughter filled the hall. Bifur picked up a sausage and chucked it at Dwalin’s head. Dwalin caught it neatly and stuffed it in his mouth. The bowl soon sailed through the air. Nori plucked it out of the air, swatting at Dwalin’s hand and piutting two links onto his own plate. Only when Nori was satisfied with his plate did he hand the bowl over. 

“So, what are you up to, Ori?” Dori turned to his little brother. Ori rolled his eyes and took a bite of breakfast before answering.

“Well, Fili and I have been hashing out dates for the wedding,” Ori started. Dori’s fork clattered to the table, his mouth open in surprise.

“Oh? And what date have you picked, little brother?” Nori hollered over the table. Ori scrutinized his plate for a moment.

“We were thinking 6 months from Durin’s Day. Like in the heat of the summer.” Ori replied.

“A good day. Financially sound, food will be more readily available,” Gloin hummed, a thoughtful expression on his face. Around the table the dwarves nodded their agreement.

“Good. Everyone will be settled and your Mother will still have time to help you plan,” Thorin said. Ori smiled, and leaned back into his seat. Fili glanced at him, and the pair shared a soft, sweet smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was the most tiring two weeks of my life. I literally wrote nothing. But thanks to the marvellous Musume_no_Suoh for turning this chapter from "meh" to "good". I am not going to lie to you guys, I either use WAY too many commas, or not enough. Musume_no_Suoh has definitely helped on that side.
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, so I am going to power through this and get you guys Bilbo and Thorin reunited. The chapters from now until then will probably be a bit shorter then normal, but I am going to reunite them. My goal is to have them in the same room, and speaking to each other, by September.


	20. Stories, beads and braids

“Where are we?” Primula complained. She leaned against Drogo. Drogo glanced at her, his cheeks red, but he didn’t move. Dudo grinned at his brother. Drogo picked up twig and threw it at his little brother.

“Near Mirkwood,” Bilbo called over his shoulder. Around the fire, all the hobbit shifted. They crawled around, and peered up at Bilbo, their faces dark and shadowy through the flames

“What’s a Mirkwood?” Dudo asked.

“A forest close to Erebor. Elves live there.” Bilbo explained. The hobbits all began to chatter excitedly. Last time, they had barely had any time to speak with the elves. If the hobbits had it their way, they would get to explore this time.

“Will we go through it? Or around it?” Dora asked. She was sitting beside Gimli, like she had for the past two weeks. They shared quiet conversations and ignored the rambunctious hobbits around them. Every now and then, one of Gimli’s guard friends would try to join their conversation. Gimli would give short answers and keep most of his attention on Dora until the other dwarf had left. It had cause some tension in the camp, as Gimli’s friends were displeased with him for ignoring them.

“It would take too long to go around. But should we go through it then we will need to abandon the wagons,” Dis replied, her face conflicted. Bilbo sighed, and shook his head. As was usual, the dwarf princess was seated beside Bilbo in front of the fire.

“Last time we went through, we had a rather unfortunate encounter with spiders, and Lord Thranduil’s people. I do not know if it is worth risking,” Bilbo told her. Dis closed her eyes for a moment. A soft hand touched her shoulder, and Gimli’s mother Azrim joined their small group. Amli stood just behind her mother, with Marna at her side. The two dwarf maids beckoned to Dora. Gimli shook his head firmly at her, but Dora stood and joined them anyways. Gimli watched them go, a grumpy look on his face.

“But going through it will take a lot of time. It is important that we get to Erebor as quickly as possible. I shudder to think what my family has done to the place,” Dis replied. Bilbo chuckled and shook his head at her. 

“I am sure they are doing a fine job of it. The main priority right now is rebuilding everything. I have no doubt everything will be well by the time we get there. So let’s cut through the forest.” Bilbo replied. Azrim nodded, a fierce expression on her face.

“I would like to see my One again, Dis, before I grow anymore grey hairs. If it is help caring for the young ones that you need, then my Amli will be more then happy to help.” Azrim said, her voice firm. Dis nodded her thanks.

“Marna and Belar have plenty of practice looking after their siblings. I am sure that hobbits have nothing on dwarflings.” Frina joined their little group, Unsa and Unba following her quietly. She sat beside Dis, and her twin daughters settled in front of her.

“Wait, you think those ones are easy to keep track of? Feel free to try.” Bilbo waved a hand loosely. Frina smiled and pulled Unsa towards herself. Unsa complained quietly, but let her mother comb her hair out. Azrim held out her hand and motioned for Unba to sit in front of her. 

“We will, don’t you worry.” Frina assured him. Bilbo shrugged, and fiddled with a piece of Esmerelda’s clothing. Dora was taking care of her siblings, but it fell to Bilbo to ensure that the others were well dressed. 

“Now what are we going to do about all of our things?” Bilbo asked Dis. 

“We will put our things on the ponies, and walk through the woods. The little ones will have to be carried, but I am sure we can work out some sort of schedule.” Dis replied. Bilbo nodded. His hands twisted in the fabric, a far away look on his face. Dis reached over and grabbed his hand. “Are you alright?” she murmured. Bilbo’s cheeks burned with embarrassment.

“I am fine. Just a little nervous. I don’t exactly have good memories of this place.” Bilbo said. Dis nodded her understanding as Esmerelda darted around the fire and crawled into Bilbo’s lap.

“Are you okay, Uncle Bilbo?” She asked softly. Every night for the past few weeks Esmerelda would come to Bilbo and ask him this question. It was always followed with a sad smile and a promise for a story the next night. Dis admired the fauntling’s perseverance though. She would not give up on Bilbo.

“Yes, I am fine. Why don’t you gather the others, and I will tell you a story.” Bilbo suggested. Around him, the hobbits cheered. Feet thundered as they raced off to gather everyone. A few minutes later, Bilbo was settled with a small mug of tea. Bell and Hamfast Gamgee were settled in the back, with Elizabeth between them. All of Frina’s boys had joined them, and they were in the back with Gimli. Dora sat between Marna and Amli, and the trio were giggling quietly. On the ground right in front of Bilbo, Paladin was stretched out on his stomach, with Saradoc leaning against his friend. Drogo and Dudo were side by side, quietly pushing each other.

“Settle down. Now, the story I am about to tell you is about some intrepid travellers that traversed these very woods. These travellers belonged to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield.” Bilbo threw a hand behind himself and gestured towards Mirkwood. He paused to let them all stare at the ominous trees. His audience looked behind him with wide eyes. “There was a company of travellers who were on a quest. Time was of the essence, so they made the decision to travel through the very forest behind us. Our intrepid adventurers entered the forest with the knowledge to not step off the path. Now. here is the problem with these travellers. They were very brave, but they had poor eyesight. The company trekked through the forest bravely. Their packs were heavy with food, and their hearts were heavy with their travels. The dwarves were tired, but they continued on. They were near the end of their journey, and were feeling trepidation at being so close to home. You see it wasn’t such a simple journey. They were returning to a home that was not theirs anymore. This company was a band of warriors all on their own and fighting for a home that hadn’t been theirs for some years.” Bilbo paused. Dwarves and hobbits alike had their eyes transfixed on him.

“Now their first few days in the forest were filled with walking and shared meals. The dwarves kept a steady thumping tempo with their feet, the occasional voice calling over their heads. But by the fourth day the dwarves were weary. The forest weighed heavily on all of them. Their fatigue made them careless. The lead dwarf missed the path, and led the rest astray. The dwarves wandered for hours, going in hopeless circles. One of the company was separated. He scampered up a tree to see for miles around, to try and discern the direction they needed to head. It was then that he discovered the spiders. There were scores of them, from every direction. The spiders had kidnapped the rest of the company and wrapped them in neat little bundles to snack on later. The spiders left their meal to search for more, and that is when the last member of the company attacked. He darted around and freed his friends. They were woozy from the venom, so the last member taunted and killed the spiders to give his friends the time they needed to recover. But it was too late. You see, the elves of Mirkwood have been fighting the spiders for a long time. They knew when the spiders were attacking. So they had arrived to try and quell the problem. In the process, all but the last member of the company were taken. It was through rescuing the rest of the company that the last member gained one of many nicknames, Barrel Rider. But that is a story for another night.” Bilbo finished. His charges whined and the older ones tried to hide their disappointment.

“You can’t tell us more?” Paladin asked. He interrupted himself with a wide yawn. Bilbo merely quirked an eyebrow and gestured to where Dudo was sprawled against Drogo, his eyes fighting to stay open.

“I rather think we are tired enough. Let us get good rest tonight, and see what tomorrow brings. Come now, bed. We are nearly at Erebor. Just think, there will be even more dwarves to tell you stories.” Bilbo promised quietly. The hobbits sighed, but stood nonetheless. Dis smiled her thanks at Bilbo, and left his side. 

“That was lovely. Thank you, Bilbo.” Azrim told him, her smile bright. She held out her hand, and Amli tucked herself against her mother’s side.

“Thank you, Bilbo,” She murmered.

“You are very welcome, ladies. I should thank you for letting your husband go on the quest. He was a good and steady friend.” Bilbo replied. The pair smiled and left for their own fire. Bilbo watched for a moment as Gimli stayed behind and helped Dora set out bedrolls.

“I think me and mine will join your fire more often. That was wonderful, Bilbo. I don’t remember the last time someone outside of the family kept my lads captivated for so long.” Frina took Bilbo’s hand and shook it gently in her own.

“You are always welcome, Frina. It probably helped that their father and uncle were in the story,” Bilbo suggested. Frina’s laugh was soft and musical. She shook her head, then gestured for her children.

“Perhaps. If you will excuse me, I have my own little ones to get to bed.” Frina slipped around Bilbo and corralled her own group towards their fire. Bilbo was just about to set up his own roll when Dora touched his arm. Her hair was held back from her face in a series of neat, dwarvish braids. A few flowers were tucked into the ones closest to her face.

“The little ones are all set up and tucked in. Esmerelda, Primula and Dudo are already asleep. Gimli wanted to ask me something, but I will be back soon.” Dora told him. Bilbo quirked an eyebrow, which brought a faint flush to Dora’s cheeks.

“Don’t be long. And remember, you are in a camp full of dwarves and hobbits.” Bilbo said gently. Dora nodded and turned away before Bilbo could change his mind. Gimli took Dora’s hand and led her to the edge of the camp.

“Is everything alright?” Dora asked him as soon as they were alone. She knew that Gimli hand’t been pleased that she had spoken with his sister and Marna. But they had been so pleasant and friendly. Amli had done Dora’s hair for her in a dwarvish style, and the two girls had explained what the braids meant. They had even explained what some of Gimli’s meant. How they marked him as a member of the Durin clan, as Gloin’s son, as a guard, and a master of the axe. They had told her how hers marked her as a dwarf friend, and as a woman who was cherished.

“Yes, everything is fine. Amli and Marna didn’t say anything terrible?” Gimli replied quickly. He raised a hand, as if to touch a braid then stopped himself. It wasn’t proper, to touch her hair uninvited.

“They were lovely. They wanted to braid my hair and explain some things. There was one thing they said though. You mentioned it awhile ago.” Dora took a deep breath. She reached forward and gripped Gimli’s hands. “They were asking me about soul mates. I don’t really understand it, and I was wondering if you could explain it to me.” Gimli shifted, and his cheeks burned.

“Every dwarf is born with a One. We know who they are based on how we feel around them. Every dwarf is different. Some feel safe and secure, others feel a rush that is absent around all others. Whatever the feeling is, we are drawn to our One. We know who they are when we meet them, so long as we are of age. When we are young, if we grow up with our One then we tend to be better friends. Ori and Fili are a good example of this. The only person Fili was closer to was Kili. Sometimes Kili would come crying to me because Fili and Ori had gone off to do something or other.” Gimli explained quietly. Dora hummed softly when it became apparent that Gimli wasn’t going to talk more.

“Why were they bringing it up, Gimli?” Dora asked gently. Gimli swallowed, and didn’t say anything right away. Dora tugged lightly on his hands so he looked her in the eyes. The next thing she said was nearly inaudible. “Why do I feel warm and safe and secure around you?”

“It’s because I think you are my One. It’s not common, to have a One who is not a dwarf, but it does happen. They think I am a coward, so they decided to talk to you for me,” Gimli replied. Dora closed her eyes and leaned forward. Gimli shifted without thinking and pulled her to his chest. Dora slipped her arms around him and rested her forehead against his chest.

“Good. Because I wondered why you felt so safe. At least now I know. Does this mean I get a new braid?” Dora mumbled against his chest. Gimli huffed a laugh, and squeezed her lightly. When Dora stepped back, her eyes were warm and watery.

“Yes, if you would permit me to court you. Then, once I have talked to the head of your family, and you to the women of my family, then you can put one in mine.” Gimli explained. He pulled a bead from his moustache and held it up for her to inspect. It was a simple silver bead, with runes and a tiny fleck of emerald. “I made this a long time ago, for my One. All dwarves do. We carry them with us, and only take them out to put them in our One’s hair at the end of the courtship braid.” Dora stepped back and pulled her hands away. She raised her hands, eyes locked on Gimli’s, and pulled the braids from her hair. When that was done, she turned her back to him. Gimli swallowed thickly then started to braid. It started just behind her right ear and curved around behind it, and then down the side of her head. It hung neatly behind her ear when he was done.

“Do I always keep it in?” Dora asked when he finished. She turned back to him and touched it lightly. It was done neatly and tightly, and swung just behind her ear. Gimli’s fingers ghosted over hers.

“Yes. Should you take it out when you bathe, then it is my duty to put it back in. When my family accepts you, they will add another to your hair. If you want, I can put my family braid in your hair too. And should we get married, I will put on on the left side of your head. This one will be more intricate, it indicate our union.” Gimli told her. Dora beamed up at him.

“I would love for you to put your family braid in.” Dora said. Gimli smiled and pulled another bead out.

“This is one of my family beads. It will tell all dwarves that you are a member of the House of Durin.” Gimli explained. He took a chunk of hair just above and behind the first braid. He braided it quickly and neatly, just like the first one.

“Thank you, Gimli. I shall cherish them.” Dora said when he was done. She turned, and rose onto her toes. She pressed a gentle kiss to his burning cheek. “Now I need to go to bed before Bilbo comes looking.”

“Of course. See you in the morning.” Gimli watched Dora walk back to her fire. Her steps were light, and if he squinted, he could just see the braids bounce against her skull. He was still grinning when he reached his own fire. Dis and his mother were talking quietly. Azrim looked up when she heard her son approach.

“Am I going to be talking to a hobbit tomorrow morning?” Azrim asked, mirth in her eyes. Gimli flushed a brilliant shade of red even as he nodded.

“Aye. She has two braids in her hair, and knows she is to speak to you.” Gimli replied. Azrim beamed, and stood to embrace her son. Dis patted his shoulder, and equally bright smile on her face.

“Congratulations. It’s about time some more members of this family found happiness.” Dis declared. Gimli laughed awkwardly and shrugged.

“Thank you. I should go, I have first watch.” Gimli reached for his axe, and hooked it to his belt. Azrim laughed and made a shooing motion at him.

“Of course. See you in the morning.” Azrim smiled at him as he walked away. The teasing could happen later. For now, she and Dis could rest.

“I am glad he found her, and said something. It truly is about time.” Dis commented. Azrim grinned and nodded.

“At the rate he was going, I thought he was going to need Kili and Fili’s prodding.” Azrim replied lightly. Dis nodded, laughing.

“Truly, I am not surprised. But come, this teasing is better when he can hear us.” The two women laughed, then settled before the fire. They fell asleep easily, with Gimli’s happy announcement on their minds.

“Riders approach the camp!” A dwarf guard yelled. Bilbo jolted awake. The sun was just creeping over the trees. The quiet bustle of the early risers and the night guards turned into a sharp hustle. Armour was pulled on, the metal singing in the warriors’ haste. Bilbo’s charges rubbed the sleep from their eyes and sat up slowly. Gimli hustled towards them, still shoving his arms into his chain mail shirt.

“Quickly, come on Dora. To the wagons.” Gimli called out harshly. Dora scrambled to her feet. She pulled Dudo into her arms and hurried past Gimli towards the wagons. They had been tipped over to form a circle, the curve of which faced the trees. The rest of Bilbo’s charges followed Dora to hide behind the wagons.

“Gimli? Whats wrong.” Bilbo asked softly. He followed the worried dwarf over to the wagons.

“There are riders, probably elf, heading to camp. The elves of Rivendell were unknown to us, and safe. But the elves of Mirkwood? They turned us away when we needed them most. There is no guarantee that they are here to help. Until we know for sure, we will protect the young ones and the hobbits the best we can.” Gimli explained quickly. He hustled Bilbo behind the wagons. His eyes found Dora and he offered her a quick smile. Dora returned it, then she focused on her brothers.

“Be safe.” Bilbo told Gimli. The young dwarf nodded and went to join his comrades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly but surely, we are getting there guys!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The caravan gets closer, and Kili and Fili have an important discussion.

“Where’s Thorin?” Gloin asked Dwalin quickly. Dwalin looked up, startled. He had been working on the guard rotation for Thorin when Gloin had burst into his office, cheeks red and chest heaving from having run. In his hand, he held a piece of paper.

“Gloin? Is everything alright? Thorin is in the Durin forge.” Dwalin half rose from his seat, worry on his face. He turned from Gloin, and reached for his axe. Gloin waved him down, and leaned on the desk to catch his breath.

“Yes. I just heard from Azrim. They’ve entered Mirkwood. I thought Thorin would like to know,” Gloin explained. Dwalin grinned, and nodded quickly.

“You tell the others, I’ll tell Thorin. Thank you,” Dwalin called over his shoulder as he ran from the room. Gloin hooted in response, and the only sound after that was the thunder of Dwalin’s boots on the stone floor. It echoed around him, and spurred him on faster. When he burst into the Durin forge, Fili brandished a half finished sword in his surprise, the tip red and glowing.

“Put that away. you fool!” Thorin snarled. Kili rolled his eyes, and huffed a laugh at his brother. Fili flushed ,and quickly put it away.

“Thorin, lads. Dis and the last caravan are just on the other side of Mirkwood,” Dwalin told him. Kili’s mug clattered to the ground, and he flew from his seat, a cheer ringing from his mouth. Fili laughed, and the brothers hugged.

“Good. We need her around here. A little order will be welcome.” Thorin fixed his sister sons with a pointed glare. They were too gleeful though, to care what Thorin thought.

“Just think of all the things we can show Mother,” Kili said quickly. Fili nodded, and the two sat at the small table. Both Dwalin and Thorin rolled their eyes at the pair.

“We will have to clean our rooms,” Fili replied easily. Kili sighed, a smile on his face.

“Can you imagine how mad she would be if she came back to a pigsty? I don’ think she would let us live it down,” Kili said, and the pair laughed.

“I can’t wait to show her what Ori has done with our rooms. I think she will like them,” Fili said.

“I bet she will love the Company dinners,” Kili commented.

“I can’t wait to see what she does with this forge,” Fili replied.

“Or with the private dining hall.”

“I wonder if she will organize Uncle Thorin’s rooms? I can’t imagine she will let them stay so plain for long.”

“And the guilds. She is going to throw everyone for a loop.”

“BOYS!” Thorin roared. Fili and Kili sprang from their chairs and turned around. Dwalin had one eyebrow quirked, a smirk on his face. Thorin looked more annoyed than angry, but when he used that tone, no one couldn’t be too careful.

“Fili, if you are going to finish the sword, it needs to be done now. But seeing as you two are too busy speculating about your mother, I will finish it,” Thorin told them, his voice stern. His expression softened when he saw how startled they looked. “Go and enjoy the good news. I don’t expect to see either of you in here until tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Uncle,” they said, their voices a chorus. Thorin rolled his eyes at them, and waved a hand to indicate that they should leave. Fili and Kili laughed, and raced from the forge.

“I can’t wait to see her,” Fili crowed, a brilliant smile on his face. Kili laughed again, and bumped into his brother. Fili pushed back, and the brothers scuffled quietly in the hallway. They stopped when Kili thumped into the wall, hard. Kili leaned against it, laughing.

“Fi, can we talk?” Kili asked once he caught his breath. Fili looked up quickly, a curious look on his face.

“Of course. Your room?” Fili replied. Kili nodded, and set off for his rooms without looking at Fili. Fili followed him quickly. Worry swamped him; what could have made Kili change his mood so soon? They couldn’t reach the royal wing fast enough for Fili. The door to Kili’s rooms banged shut behind them as Kili flopped into his seat in front of the fire. Fili joined him, and waited for his brother to speak.

“How did you know Ori was your One?” Kili asked. His voice was soft, and his eyes were glued to his hands. Fili started, and stared at his brother. They had had this exact conversation many times before.

“You know how I felt, Ki.” Fili told him, instead of the jumble of emotions that Ori always brought out in him. Kili shook his head.

“Humour me, Fi. I need to know.” Kili said softly. Fili sighed, and leaned back into his seat.

“He is the light in the dark for me. He is brightness. My better half. I don’t understand how someone can be so smart, and warm, and soft, and put up with me. Kili, I am a cripple. I will never move properly again. Sure, I can wield a sword for a bit. But I will never lead a battle. I will never be able to lead Erebor to war should it be necessary. I am not that smart, I have always been a fighter, you know that. What can Ori possibly see in me? I don’t know what he does, but I am glad he sees it. Because for all my doubts and questions, it nearly killed me when Uncle Thorin told me we couldn’t be together.” Fili laid his heart out for Kili. This was his little brother, his best friend. When Kili needed him, Fili was there, and vice versa. 

“I. Fili, I think I have found my one,” Kili whispered. Fili straightened, and stared at his brother.

“Really? Kili, thats great! Who is it? Do I know them?” Fili asked quickly. Kili’s cheeks flushed, and he nodded slowly. He dropped his head into his hands, and groaned.

“Uncle Thorin is going to kill me,” he whimpered. Fili frowned at his brother, and moved forward in his seat. He rested his hand on Kili’s shoulder and squeezed.

“Why, Kili? I don’t think he will turn your One away. Really.” Fili reassured him. Kili just sighed and shook his head. When he finally looked up, his face was pale beneath his tan. “Does this have anything to do with how often you’ve been going to the forest lately?”

“Yes. Fili, I think Tauriel is my One. I know she cares for me, and I don’t feel the same when she is gone. But Uncle Thorin is going to be so angry when he finds out,” Kili finally said, his voice a broken whisper. Fili pulled Kili roughly to him, and hugged his brother tight.

“No, he won’t. If he tries, then I will remind him that his One is a hobbit,” Fili told Kili firmly. Kili laughed dryly, humourlessly, and held onto his brother tighter.

“Do you really think that matters? She is an elf of Mirkwood,” Kili replied. Fili snorted, and pushed away from his brother.

“At least your One can give you children,” Fili joked softly. Kili giggled, a high, almost hysterical sound. Fili’s heart clenched, and he dragged Kili in closer. Kili struggled for a moment, then let Fili hold him.

“You don’t have to say it, Fili. I can hear the skepticism. I know you don’t trust her. But she won’t hurt me. Meet her, and you will understand,” Kili said. His voice was quiet and muffled by the fabric of Fili’s shirt. His whole body shook, and Fili tried not to be too upset by that. He rested his chin on Kili’s shoulder.

“Of course I will meet her! Anything for you, Ki. If you want me to, I will even be there when you tell Thorin,” Fili told his brother. Slowly, Kili’s shaking stopped.

“Really, Fi?” Kili asked quietly. Fili sighed. He wasn’t sure where he had gone wrong, to make Kili feel like he couldn’t lean on him. He couldn’t fix the past, but he could be there for Kili now.

“Of course. If you want to go and see her now, I can cover for you. See if she wants to come and meet me in the castle. I’ll talk to Ori, and maybe we can set up a private lunch for the four of us,” Fili offered. Kili pulled away quickly, a bright smile on his face.

“Thank you, Fi. I can’t wait for you guys to meet her. She is wonderful.” Kili grinned at Fili, then turned and ran into his wardrobe. Fili laughed as he heard Kili push around his clothes. When his brother came back, Kili was wearing a clean tunic and pants. He pulled his big coat on and armed himself a bit more thoroughly.

“Be back for dinner tonight, I don’t think I can cover you past that,” Fili called at Kili’s retreating back. Kili raised his fist in acknowledgement, and left his older brother to explain to Ori, trying to eke out as much time with Tauriel as possible.

Since Thorin had sanctioned finally his visits to Tauriel, Kili had started taking his pony. This time, he nearly dropped the saddle five times in his haste to get him ready. Once he finally managed to get the tack on his piny, Kili swung himself into the saddle and put his heels into his pony's side. He let the pony walk for a few minutes to warm up, then spurred him into a fast trot. They barreled down the hill, towards the forest. When Kili reached the tree line, he let out a sharp whistle, their agreed upon signal, and swung himself off his pony, picketing him by the edge of the forest. Kili trekked into the forest. As usual, he didn’t hear Tauriel coming, until all of a sudden, there she was.

"Kili. I haven't seen you in a few days,” Tauriel remarked softly. Kili grinned up at her, and stepped closer, reaching out to touch her hand. Tauriel turned hers and twined their fingers together. She lightly pulled on his hand, and led him to a bright and spacious clearing.

"Sorry, I was helping Uncle in the forge. He wanted Fili and I to help him get some things together,” Kili replied. Tauriel smiled brightly at him, then gently tugged him forward into her arms. They embraced for a few moments, Kili tense with his news for her. They had been meeting almost everyday for the past few weeks. In that time, Kili had come to know more about Tauriel than he knew about anyone who wasn't Fili.

"Is something wrong? Kili, are you alright?" Tauriel asked when she pulled away. She lightly touched his face, worry making her eyes wrinkle. Kili had told her a few days before about his suspicions that she was his One, which she had accepted with a bright smile and nod

"I told Fili about us today. He wants to meet you,” Kili replied. Tauriel quirked an eyebrow. She took Kili's hand and pulled him to sit on the grass with her. As soon as he sat down, Tauriel leaned back into the grass. Kili did the same, so their heads were side by side.

"You did? How do you suppose we do this? Thranduil still does not want to go to the mountain, nor does he want to send an official envoy." Tauriel sighed. She reached for Kili’s, hand and twined their fingers together. 

"Fili suggested we have a private lunch. Him and Ori, you and me. Ori will go with anything that Fili wants. It’s good that he’ll be there, he is the most accepting of the company,” Kili explained. Tauriel hummed. Her free hand plucked a strand of grass and began to twist it between her fingers.

"That sounds like a good idea. I assume that I am to sneak in?" Tauriel mused. Kili sighed.

"Yes. I can't wait for the day when you don't have to. Fili is sure that Uncle Thorin will accept you. I don't know, but he seems pretty sure." Kili responded, his voice uncertain. Tauriel sat up, and turned so she could lean over Kili. Her hair created a curtain, so all he could make out was the lines of her face.

"This is not your fault, Kili. I know you are not ashamed of me, and I am not for you. Our people live with old grudges. They will come around one day. Until then, we will do as we must to stay together,” Tauriel reassured him. Kili smiled up at her. His hand reached up, and he lightly tugged on the braid he had put in her hair just last week. Tauriel beamed at him and caught his hand in hers. Their fingers twined together, and Kili pulled her down so they were chest to chest. His other arm wrapped around her back and cuddled her close. Tauriel shifted so her head was tucked next to Kili's chin, his nose pressed against her hair.

"I suppose. If Fili thinks it will be alright, then I am sure it will be. I cannot wait for you to meet Mother. She is going to love you,” Kili whispered against her hair.

"Is she close,” Tauriel asked. One of the few things they consistently talked about was their own families. 

“Yeah. We received news today that she is just on the other side of Mirkwood,” Kili replied happily. Tauriel hummed, her fingers tracing a light pattern on Kili’s chest.

“Oh, yes, I’d heard about that. Its why I was on this side of the woods today. Legolas spotted them. He went out to meet them, and wanted me to come. But I knew you would want to know that your mother is okay,” Tauriel said. Kili wriggled happily and held her tight to his chest.

“Tauriel, you are wonderful. Thank you,” Kili said softly. He shifted, and pressed a light kiss to her head. Tauriel sighed against his chest. They stayed where they were, content to fall into a comfortable silence. Kili focused on her warmth, and how nice it was to feel her weight against his chest as he breathed. Tauriel shifted so her arms were free, and continued with long blades of grass, weaving them neatly into a crown. Kili watched her with mild interest, content to just be. The sun was starting to fall when Tauriel sat up. She pulled Kili up, and set the crown on his head. He gave her a bemused look, and she laughed at the picture he made.

“You look perfect, my prince,” Tauriel teased. Kili snorted, and leaned forward to tap their foreheads together. Tauriel squeezed his hands, and then leaned back so they could stand. They shared one more hug in the openness of the clearing, then Tauriel led him back to his pony. Her own horse was picketed beside his. She watched him mount his pony, then came to stand beside him.Leaning against the pony’s side, she pressed a soft kiss to the side of his mouth.

“Go. I will see you later.” Tauriel swiped the grass crown from his head, and swatted Kili’s pony on the hindquarters to get it moving.

“Bye!” Kili called over his shoulder. Tauriel waved, and watched him disappear up to the mountain. As always, the ride back to Erebor seemed to be much shorter than the ride down, and before he realized it, Kili was back at the stable. As a dwarf took his pony for him, Kili nodded his thanks, and slipped into the mountain. He hurried to his rooms, and changed for dinner.

“I hear we will be having lunch soon. Tomorrow won’t work, but the day after will.” Ori’s voice startled Kili so badly he dropped his boots.

“Ori! You need to warn a dwarf first,” Kili complained. He left his wardrobe to find Ori sitting in a chair beside his bed, a book open in his lap. Ori just leveled Kili with a look.

“You are a trained fighter. You should have noticed me. Now, Fili told me about what’s going on. So we will meet in two days time, since I need to meet with Nori for lunch tomorrow to discuss some things. I hope that works for you,” Ori explained. Kili nodded quickly.

“Of course. It will be better for Tauriel anyways,” Kili replied. He grinned at Ori, pleased. He knew he didn’t really have anything to worry about, but he had still been anxious. Ori stood and moved towards the door. Kili followed him out of the room.

“Oh, and Kili, whatever happens with your One, Fili and I will support you. Don’t worry about that,” Ori commented offhandedly. Kili patted Ori’s back in thanks, and that was all they said about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry guys. I have most of the next couple chapters written, I just need to send them to my lovely beta reader. Yes, I will address the age difference between the hobbits and dwarves soon. Its not perfect, but I am trying.
> 
> Don't give up on me guys, I am bound and determined to finish this thing. Seriously, we are getting so close!


	22. Chapter 22

“Uncle Bilbo, what’s going on?” Dora clutched at Bilbo’s arm, worry lacing her voice. Bilbo pulled her into a tight, quick hug. 

“Some elves are approaching. The dwarves don’t trust them because these are the ones that turned the dwarves away when Smaug first attacked Erebor. The dwarves are a stubborn people. They hold their grudges for a long time, not that I entirely blame them,” Bilbo explained. Dora nodded. She pulled away from Bilbo and went to sit beside her brothers. She started to sing a soft, quiet song to them. The rest of the hobbits turned to her as they heard the familiar melody. A few joined in. The younger hobbits relaxed into the arms of their elders, entranced by the familiar song.

“Quit that! They can hear you!” A guard snapped at Dora. She flinched and snapped her mouth shut. She turned her back to the guard and cuddled Dudo close. Bilbo left the rest of the hobbits and moved to the front of the wagons. He watched with the guards as the group of elves came closer. There were twenty of them, tall and proud on their horses. Dis stood with her back straight and her guards fanned out around her, waiting for the Elves to come closer.

“Lady Dis! I am Prince Legolas of these woods. I have been informed that you are the last caravan of Dwarves to head to Erebor. I also know of your relation to the King of Erebor. We last met on shaky terms, he and I. I wish to repay that with safe and speedy passage through Mirkwood,” Legolas explained. Surprise flashed across Dis’ face. She hummed, and gestured behind herself.

“Here, let us sit and have some tea so we might discuss this. Bilbo!” Dis turned and moved back to where her fire from the night before had been. Dwarves scrambled to light it again. Some of the hobbits moved around and began to fix breakfast. Bilbo approached Dis and joined her and the elven prince at the fire.

“Bilbo Baggins. The burglar who helped the Company of Thorin Oakenshield escape. Well met.” Legolas nodded his head to Bilbo. Bilbo returned the nod.

“Well met, Prince Legolas. Are you really going to help us through the woods? Last time was a nightmare,” Bilbo complained. He sighed, as if it had been the biggest inconvenience he had ever faced. Dis grinned at Bilbo and patted his knee. Behind them, their guards moved around their weapons banging about on purpose.

“I understand that it was rough. You will not be able to take your wagons though,” Legolas commented dryly. Dis glanced at them. They had all been turned on their sides. Some had been broken down and used for firewood the night before.

“We are aware. We plan on putting our supplies on the ponies and helping the children,” Dis explained. Legolas looked surprised.

“Oh. Well, we have more horses waiting just inside the tree line. We can partner up elves and hobbits. This will more than cut the journey in half. I am sure you are all anxious to reach Erebor,” Legolas offered. Dis hummed.

“Here we are.” Dora held a plank from one of the wagons as a tray. On it, three simple mugs were balanced, as well as two bowls of porridge. She offered it to Dis and Bilbo first, then the last mug of tea to Legolas.

“Thank you, Dora. You may sit with us.” Bilbo patted the space beside him. Dora took the place neatly, and folded her hands in her lap. Legolas looked surprised, but he made no comment.

“How can I know to trust you? The last time dwarves of the house of Durin passed through these woods, they were shown the hospitality of your dungeons,” Dis replied airily. Legolas nodded, a pained expression on his face.

“I am aware. But since then, the dwarf and elf relationship has gotten better. Not perfect, that will take time. But some have found common ground.” Legolas looked down at his hands for a moment. Indecision flashed across his face. Dis let him think. Finally Legolas straightened, a determined look on his face. “I am doing this as a favour to a good friend of mine. When we knew who it was, she begged me to come and make this offer. I respect her, and trust her. She is good friends with a dwarf. If nothing else, I trust her judgment.” 

“Thank you for being honest. We would greatly appreciate it you would help us through these woods,” Dis finally said. Bilbo sighed, and Dora beamed beside him.

“I can’t wait to see what Erebor looks like.” Dora said. She grinned at Bilbo, who nodded.

“It is certainly something. Why don’t you go and inform the others,” Bilbo suggested gently. Dora nodded, and left the small group. She dodged through the camp, and headed straight to where Gimli stood with some of his guard friends. 

“Dora.” Gimli smiled at her when he saw her, and reached for her. Dora stepped neatly into the circle of his arms and grinned at him.

“We are going to ride through Mirkwood with the elves. They will help us travel through it faster so we can reach Erebor sooner. I finally get to ride on a horse.” Dora told him cheerfully. One of the guards scoffed at her. 

“Riding a horse isn’t so hard.” He grumbled. Gimli rolled his eyes and glared at the other dwarf.

“And I’ts not so easy when you have never done it before. I don’t know if you noticed, by hobbits didn’t have much use for horses in the Shire,” Gimli snapped. Dora rested her hand on his arm and squeezed lightly.

“Its fine, Gimli. Come, let us tell the others,” Dora said. She slipped her hand into his, and stepped out of his arms to pull him in the direction of her brothers. Frina and Marna were busy rounding up the other hobbits, ensuring that they had something to eat. Elizabeth was sitting between Esmerelda and Primula, and the three girls were playing a clapping game. Saradoc and Paladin were chatting happily, while Drogo chased Dudo and Amli around. Dora tried not to let it bother her that Gimli’s friends didn’t like her. It wasn’t her problem, so she wouldn’t let it be.

“Dora. How are things?” Frina asked. She reached out and caught Drogo’s shirt collar neatly. He yelped as he stumbled to a stop to keep himself from choking. She gave him a look, then pointed to his things. Drogo huffed, but went to do as he was told. Dudo was also sent, with a firm look from Frina, to change his clothes. Amli stopped running, and smirked at her brother.

“Good. Legolas has come to offer us speedy passage through Mirkwood. He has extra horses for us, so everyone can ride through the wood,” Dora explained. Frina nodded slowly.

“Well, it will be helpful, but I doubt the others will be happy. Elves aren’t their favourite people.” Frina sighed. Dora shrugged, a mulish expression on her face.

“What does it matter. They mean us no harm, and will help you get to your home that much faster,” Dora replied quickly. 

“True. Why don’t you go and tell Azrim the good news. Amli, you had better go too. I am sure your mother needs help.” Frina shooed at Gimli and Dora to leave. Gimli rolled his eyes at Frina, but pulled Dora away anyways. Amli fell into step behind them, a decidedly mischievous smirk on her face.

“Hey, Mother, did you see Dora’s new braids?” Amli asked as soon as they were within Azrim’s earshot. Dora flushed, and Gimli turned to glare at his sister.

“Come here, dear one. I need to see my son’s handiwork.” Azrim ignored her children and reached for Dora. She stepped forward and let Azrim inspect the two braids Gimli had put in for her the night before.

“Gimli told me I needed to talk to you about our courtship,” Dora said quietly. Azrim nodded. She motioned for Amli to step forward. Gimli backed up to give them some privacy.

“You do. All I want to know is that you will not hurt my boy, and that you will take his enthusiasm in stride,” Azrim informed Dora. She looked startled, then nodded quickly.

“Yes, I think I can manage that. I don’t think I could hurt him if I tried,” Dora said simply. Azrim nodded, pleased with that answer.

“I want to make sure that you can give him a good home life. Good food, a good home, a safe place.” Amli said. Dora nodded again.

“Of course. I am sure that my home with Gimli will be a good one,” Dora replied. Amli and Azrim shared a smile. Azrim beckoned for Dora to step forward. She turned Dora around and quickly added a braid on the back side of Dora’s head.

“Gimli explained the importance of these braids?” Azrim asked gently. She gave the new braid a quick tug to make sure it was secure.

“Yes, he did. And that for me to put one in his hair, he needs to talk to the head of my family. Which would be Bilbo now.” Dora said. Azrim smiled, and caressed Dora’s face lightly.

“You will make a strong wife for my son. I am glad his One is so sensible,” Azrim praised. Dora laughed and hugged Azrim quickly.

“Thank you for welcoming me,” Dora said, her eyes bright. Azrim nodded.

“Dwarves, mount up!” Dis’ voice broke through the group. The dwarves turned as one and headed towards their own mounts. Dora turned to Gimli.

“Come, you will ride with me,” Gimli reassured her. Dora smiled, and bounced and on the balls of her feet.

“I have never been on the back of a horse before. This is so exciting.” Dora said, and she slipped her hand into Gimli’s. He gave it a light squeeze, and pulled her towards his pony. He gently set her atop his pony, then swung up on it in front of her. Dora’s arms instantly wrapped around his waist.

“Is that Dudo with Legolas?” Gimli asked suddenly.

“What?” Dora gasped. She almost fell off Gimli’s pony in her effort to see if he was right. Gimli reached behind himself and caught her.

“Be still. You can ask them later. I would rather not deal with Bilbo if you fell and hurt yourself.” Gimli grumbled. Dora laughed, and squeezed his middle gently. She rested her forehead against his back.

“Bilbo is not so bad. Drogo can be a menace when he wants, though.” Dora said. She sat on the pony rather stiffly, and tried to get used to the sensation of the animal swaying beneath her.

“Relax. Let the pony do the work for you. I won’t let you fall off, but if you don’t relax then you will be even more sore then necessary tomorrow,” Gimli explained softly. Dora hummed, and shifted. She swallowed heavily, then forced herself to relax against Gimli’s back. He patted her hand lightly.

“Can you tell me a story?” Dora asked suddenly. Gimli started, and glanced over his shoulder at her.

“What kind of story?” Gimli asked awkwardly. Dora pressed her nose into his back.

“One about you growing up. I already know you grew up with Fili and Kili. But aside from Bilbo’s stories, I don’t really know them. Do you want me to be blind sided by them when I meet them?” Dora asked cheerfully. Gimli scoffed.

“If I had it my way, I would keep those troublemakers away from you,” Gimli grumbled. He grunted and shifted when Dora dug her fingers into his side.

“Don’t be like that. You grew up with them, they are your family and friends. I want to meet your family. Besides, you have already met all of my family that is alive.” Dora said, and her voice went soft. Gimli swallowed heavily.

“When we were in our 40s, Fili decided that we were going to make our own weapons. Now, keep in mind that we didn’t really know what we were doing,” Gimli started. Dora stirred, and pressed more of herself into Gimli’s back. “Being the geniuses that we are, we broke into Uncle Thorin’s forge. Fili managed to get a crude sword made. I was look out. Kili had just started, when Uncle Thorin burst in. Kili startled so bad he burned half his beard off. He was so wounded and upset by it that he still refuses to grow one. But he is also terrible at shaving, so he has these little wispy hairs. Its actually pretty funny.”

“I didn’t know that Thorin was your uncle too,” Dora finally said, once she had finished laughing.

“He isn’t. My family is a branch of the line of Durin, but I don’t know exactly how we are related. Distant cousins, or something. But growing up, he wouldn’t let us call him lord or king. It was always cousin for his generation, and uncle for mine,” Gimli explained. Dora rested her chin on his shoulder.

“Do you think he will want me to call him uncle?” Dora pondered softly. Gimli dropped his hand to cover hers, and he squeezed it gently.

“All things considered, I think he will,” Gimli replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so you have the wonderful Musume_no_Suoh to thank for the speedy update. 
> 
> As for the whole Hobbit age thing, I am 99% sure that the hobbits and dwarves will age the same as they do in canon. If I change that for some reason, I will make it very clear.
> 
> Anyways, happy reading and I hope you all enjoyed this!


	23. Chapter 23

Kili hurried from Erebor eagerly. It was still dark out, so most of the company was still asleep. Kili would be too, if not for the fact that today was the day Tauriel was coming to the castle for lunch. It was two days past when Ori had originally set it for, but Kili was too excited to care. He hurried away from the mountain to where he was supposed to meet Tauriel.

“If you make any more noise, then everyone will hear,” Tauriel teased quietly. Kili gasped and spun around. He threw his arms around her and almost picked her up with the strength of his hug. She laughed softly, and patted the top of his head.

“I am so glad you are here. Fili can’t wait to meet you.” Kili beamed up at her. Tauriel smiled brightly, and pressed a quick kiss to his forehead.

“I am excited to meet your brother as well. And your mother and uncle, when the opportunity presents itself,” Tauriel replied. She stepped out of his arms, and slipped her hand into his.

“Alright, let’s go. We don’t have a lot of time,” Kili said. His grin was wide, and his eyes sparkled with his excitement. It was all Tauriel could do to keep from laughing outright at him.

“I know. Do you know how you are going to get me into your rooms without being seen? I don’t exactly look like a Dwarf.” Tauriel asked. Kili laughed, and nodded.

“Of course. There is a back passage that Ori found. Its by the stable. You will have to hunch over to get through it, but it will get us there unseen,” Kili replied happily. Tauriel smiled down at her happy dwarf. Despite his nervousness at her being in the mountain, he couldn’t contain his excitement. Tauriel was just glad that he could relax enough to let himself be so exuberant. The closer they got to the castle, though, the quieter he became. When they entered the tunnel, Tauriel had to bite her tongue to keep from remarking on the spiderwebs. There was nothing Kili could do, and Tauriel would have plenty of time to comb them out of her hair.

“Alright, here we are.” Kili pushed open the door to his chambers. Tauriel looked around cautiously. It was a spacious room, lit with lanterns. There were two chairs flanking his bed, and some books were on his side table.

“Its lovely. Go and do your duties. I will wait here until lunch. Don’t worry, I will be fine.” Tauriel smiled at him and shooed him towards the door. As soon as Kili was gone, she re-combed her hair, then sank into one of the chairs to wait. She propped a book open, and let herself fall into the story.

“Tauriel?” Kili whispered some hours later. He was in one of the outer rooms, and Tauriel could hear the faint movement of others. She closed the book, and went to go meet him.

“Kili, I am still here,” Tauriel told him fondly. Kili chuckled, his cheeks a light red.

“Tauriel, this is my brother Fili, and his fiancé, Ori. Guys, this is Tauriel.” Kili gestured to each dwarf as he introduced them. Ori smiled and offered Tauriel his hand.

“It’s good to meet you. Welcome to Erebor,” Ori said. Tauriel nodded, and smiled in return.

“I wish this meeting could be under better circumstances,” Fili said gently. Kili sighed, and flopped down at the table.

“Did you have to mention the sneaking?” He grumbled. Fili laughed, and helped Ori set out their lunch. When the plates were all set out, the four sat down at the table.

“So, what is your position in Mirkwood?” Ori asked. He tucked a napkin neatly onto his lap. Tauriel mirrored his movements, and reached for a bun.

“I am Captain of the Guard. We are kept busy doing patrols through Mirkwood at the moment. The spiders are an unfortunate problem that will just not go,” Tauriel explained. Ori nodded. There was a moment of silence as the food was passed around. In addition to the normal fare of sausage, beans, rolls, bacon, and chips, there was a large leafy salad. Ori watched, fascinated, when Tauriel put her beans and bacon over her salad. Her chips, she dipped in the beans.

“What about you? All Kili has told me is that you are Fili’s One,” Tauriel asked him. Fili shot Kili a glare, and kicked his brother under the table. Kili rolled his eyes, and stole a chip off of Tauriel’s plate. She rolled her eyes at him, and stole a bit of bacon from him in return.

“I am Head Scribe and in charge of restoring the libraries. But those duties will probably go to the side, as I need to help Fili with his rolls as Heir,” Ori told her. Tauriel hummed. Kili’s hand snuck over to steal more food from her, but she smacked it before he could try.

“Does he always do this?” Tauriel asked Fili. Kili scoffed, his ears going red with indignation.

“Yes. He only does it to people he really likes, though,” Fili replied. Tauriel contemplated this, then patted Kili’s cheek lightly.

"As lovely as that is, Kili, I would appreciate it if you did not steal my food. You have your own plate for a reason." Tauriel jabbed her fork in the direction of Kili's plate. He huffed a sigh, and then pouted up at her.

"Its not that bad. I thought sharing was supposed to be a good thing,” Kili replied. He offered her a charming smile. Ori and Fili watched Tauriel contemplate the raven haired Durin. After a moment, Tauriel bopped him on the nose.

"If it does not work for Legolas, then it does not work for you." Tauriel informed him. Fili choked on his wine, and Ori thumped his back to help him clear his airways. Kili just whined a little, and slumped back in his seat.

“Rude.” Kili said, his voice almost a whine. Tauriel laughed and knocked her shoulder against his.

“Well, at least you know how to handle him. It’s something our mother and I used to worry about.” Fili raised his glass to Tauriel. She beamed at him, while Kili gaped at his older brother.

“Traitor! Whats wrong with me!” Kili looked quickly from his brother to his elf, cheeks red. Fili chuckled, and shrugged his shoulders.

“Nothing major, little brother.”

“Oi!” Kili launched a bit of roll at Fili. It struck his older brother between the eyes. The look Kili received was borderline murderous.

“I think we should intervene before this gets out of hand,” Ori commented dryly to Tauriel. As he spoke, he grabbed Fili’s plate, and moved it out of reach. Tauriel had just placed a hand on Kili’s shoulder to keep him in place, when the door slammed open.

“Fili, Ori! I have some things to ask you.” Thorin strode into the room, a report in his hand. Tauriel jumped to her feet, eyes wide. Kili slumped in his seat, and everyone froze. When Thorin didn’t get an answer immediately, he looked up. His cheeks coloured, and his mouth fell open at the sight of the elf in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I have seen all of your messages, and I love them all. I just don't have a lot of time right now, so if you have something pressing you want answered, hit me up on tumblr [here](http://frostedcrystalshadow.tumblr.com)
> 
> And holy shit, I almost cried when I saw the kudos. You guys are incredible and thank you so much for reading!


	24. Chapter 24

"Bilbo. Can I speak to you?" Legolas hurried forward to catch Bilbo. They were just inside the forest, in a small clearing. The others had spread out, and were taking care of the horses.

"Of course." Bilbo shooed Drogo and Dudo away. The lads pouted at being excluded, but went to bug their sister. Dora was trying to speak with Gimli. Every time they got caught up in conversation, someone else would come along and interrupt them. Bilbo could see the frustration on Dora's face from here.

"I wanted to apologize to you." Legolas said, his voice soft. Bilbo started, and squinted up at the elf prince.

"Oh? And why might that be?" Bilbo asked gently. Legolas was saved from having to answer immediately when Primula ran into Bilbo's legs. He looked down at her, and brushed some hair from her face.

"Whats wrong, darling?" Bilbo asked her softly. Primula whimpered and pressed her face into Bilbo's legs. He sighed, and lightly tugged on a lock of her hair. Primula grumbled, but did look up.

"Saradoc and Paladin are being mean. They won't let Esmeralda or me play with them,” Primula whined. Bilbo looked over at them. Saradoc and Paladin had their heads together, and Bilbo could tell that they were whispering about something.

"Why don't you ask Marna and Amli to teach you how to braid your hair like a dwarf? Since we will be in Erebor, its only right. Then you can show them,” Bilbo suggested gently. Primula's eyes lit up at the idea.

"Okay." Primula spun around, and darted over to where Esmeralda sat beside Amli. Primula spoke to them quickly, bouncing on her heels as she did so. Bilbo saw Amli nod, and knew that the dwarves would go along with it.

"Well?" Bilbo asked Legolas when he turned back to the elf. Legolas sighed, and shifted.

"I threatened the Company when we captured them. I have been informed by my friend, Tauriel that it was a poor thing to do, and that I should apologize to everyone,” Legolas said. Bilbo bit down on a smile; if he had been anyone else, Bilbo would have said Legolas was whining.

"Well, it’s a good thing I wasn't with them, so it’s not me you need to apologize to,” Bilbo replied swiftly. Legolas grumbled, and shifted again.

"Tauriel has also told me that Kili has told her that you and Thorin were involved. Seeing as I doubt he would invite conversation with me, unless it was to throw something at my head, I thought it would be okay to say it to you,” Legolas explained in a huff. Bilbo winced, then nodded.

"Yes, well, I will pass that on to him the next time I see him." Bilbo replied. Legolas tilted his head, and crouched down to sit cross legged in front of Bilbo. Bilbo joined him on the grass, and offered Legolas a confused look.

"Are you alright? Kili has shared much with Tauriel, and her with me. We heard about what happened, with the sickness,” Legolas said softly. Bilbo winced again. He twisted his hands in his lap, and glared down at the offending digits.

"I am better then I was when I left for the Shire. Not completely well, but better,” Bilbo replied softly. Legolas nodded slowly.

"Such is the case when love ends badly,” Legolas said. Bilbo looked up quickly, surprise on his face. He tilted his head to the side, a calculating look on his face.

"You loved Tauriel,” Bilbo said. Legolas flinched, but nodded.

"I did. She is a very interesting person. But Kili is sure she is his One, and she enjoys his presence greatly. I would not be surprised if she accepts a marriage proposal from him sooner rather then later,” Legolas said. Bilbo plucked at some flowers, and began to weave the stems together.

"Such is the way of life. But you are young, Legolas. You will find someone who is right for you eventually,” Bilbo said gently. Legolas sighed. Before he could speak again, Dudo crawled over to Bilbo, and Legolas. He leaned against Bilbo and stared at Legolas.

“Hello,” Dudo said, his eyes wide. Legolas smiled at the young hobbit. Dudo grinned, and lurched forward. Legolas gasped, and reached forward to stop Dudo from falling over. Dudo laughed, and tumbled happily into Legolas’ arms.

“Its fine,” Bilbo waved at the young elf, who stared helplessly at the hobbit. Dudo grabbed a strand of Legolas’ hair, and twined it in his fingers.

“I don’t want to hurt him.” Legolas adjusted his grip, and pulled Dudo closer to his chest.

“Trust me, you won’t. He is a Baggins, and we are well known for being stubborn,” Bilbo replied lightly. Legolas laughed, and shook his head.

“I suppose. Is it common for hobbits to be enthralled with elves?” Legolas nodded his head over Bilbo’s shoulder. The older hobbit turned, and nearly choked on his laughter. Through the camp, hobbits were clinging to the elves. The younger ones were running circles, weaving through the long legs. The elves themselves seemed more amused then anything; one even held Esmeralda in his arms. The dwarf guards on the other hand, looked incredibly annoyed. They grumbled to each other, and shifted their grips on their weapons. The only exception was Gimli; for he was too busy doting on Dora to notice his comrade’s displeasure.

“They have knowledge of things we value. Like gardening,” Bilbo explained. He stopped for a moment, then grinned. “Besides, they are differenta and not nearly as rude as these dwarves can be.”

“Because that’s obviously the most polite thing to say.” Dis eased herself down beside Bilbo, a weary look on her face.

“Perhaps not. But it’s definitely true.” Bilbo tossed a small twig at her. Dis caught it and rolled her eyes at him.

“This is what you have to look forward to, should you continue to keep company with hobbits,” Dis informed Legolas. The elf chuckled, and looked down at the hobbit in his lap. Dudo had wound Legolas’ hair in his hands, enthralled with the colour and texture.

“Oh goodness. Dudo, what are you doing.” Dora swept in before Bilbo could think to reprimand his youngest cousin. She set to work freeing the elf, all the while chiding her little brother.

“Its okay. No harm done,” Legolas said quickly. He smoothed his hair, and tossed it over his shoulder. Dora shifted her brother to her hip, and smiled at him.

“I am glad. He is very curious. Must be the Baggins in him.” Dora tweaked Dudo’s nose, then set him down.

“I resent that,” Bilbo grumbled. Dora shook her head at him, and turned to go back to Gimli.

“Well, at least we are almost home,” Dis sighed heavily. She rubbed a hand over her eyes. For the first time, Bilbo was struck with just how tired the dwarf princess must be. He couldn’t imagine what it would be like to try and govern your people in a stranger’s lands. Though, if Thorin agreed to Bilbo’s plan, that would be exactly what he would have to do. The thought was daunting, and Bilbo pushed it away in favour of Legolas’ and Dis’ tentative conversation. The pair were still wary around each other, but if the lightness of the conversation was anything to go by, then Thorin might have a new ambassador for elf relations. Bilbo refused to dwell on that thought, and let the happy sounds of the hobbits lull him into a peaceful state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here we are. School is picking up for me, but I am going to try and keep updating with relative frequency. The next two chapters are written, and we are getting there!
> 
> And yes, there was a Whose Line is it Anyways reference in this chapter :)


	25. A confrontation and a letter

“Uncle! I can explain!” Fili jumped to his feet, his chair clattering to the ground behind him. Kili closed his mouth and sat upright. Tauriel moved slowly until she was standing behind her dwarf. She rested her hands on his shoulders, and squeezed lightly. Thorin looked at each of his nephews.

“Explain? I would hope so,” Thorin said slowly. Fili swallowed heavily. Ori leaned over and squeezed Fili’s hand. Fili didn’t look at his One, his eyes locked on his Uncle.

“We thought to invite Tauriel for lunch, given all she did for Kili,” Fili was almost proud of how he was able to lie to his uncle’s face. It didn’t happen very often, and he had hardly stumbled over the words.

“And this needed to happen in the secrecy of your own rooms,” Thorin asked. He looked over at Tauriel. His eyebrow shot up when he saw where her hands rested.

“Your Majesty! The Lady Dis’ caravan approaches the mountain,” a young dwarf stuck his head into the room, cheeks puffing. Thorin turned to him, and nodded his thanks.

“Thank you. Ensure Balin knows, and tell him I will meet him later tonight,” Thorin told the dwarf. He nodded, and raced from the room. Thorin watched the lad go, and he frowned. For a moment, he thought he had seen a letter in the dwarf’s hands. But that could wait- for now he needed to figure out his nephews.

“Is she the reason you went missing,” Thorin asked, his voice deadly calm. Kili stilled, and Tauriel reached out to lightly tug a lock of his hair. Thorin’s eyes followed the movement.

“Uncle, I would like to formally introduce you to my One, Tauriel.” Kili kept his back straight, and ignored the gasp from Ori. The brothers stared at their uncle, shoulders tense. Tauriel slipped her hand into Kili’s, and stood beside him.

“When did you know?” Thorin’s eyes bored into his nephew. Kili resisted the urge to shift on his feet.

“I suspected after the war. I knew when I saw her again,” Kili replied. Thorin grunted, but didn’t respond.

“My Lord. I promise that I have nothing but respect for you and your people. I would never hurt Kili,” Tauriel said quietly. Thorin turned to her, his eyes appraising her.

“Your Majesty. You are needed in the council room immediately,” A burly dwarf stuck his head in the room to announce. He startled when he saw Tauriel, but otherwise pretended he didn’t see her.

“We will discuss this later.” And with that, Thorin turned and swept from the room. Fili threw his brother a look, then followed his uncle from the room.

~~~

“Lord Balin.” The young dwarf ducked into his office. Balin looked up, and waved the lad into a seat. He noticed the letter clutched in the dwarf’s hands, but took another moment to finish reading the file in front of him. The messenger might have something important, but so were the numbers in front of him.

“What can I do for you, laddie?” Balin put his file away, and turned his full attention to the dwarf.

“The Lady Dis’ caravan approaches the mountain. They should be here within a few days,” the messenger said. Balin noticed how the lad shifted, how wide his eyes were.

“But that’s not all,” Balin guessed quietly. The dwarf nodded quickly and laid the letter before Balin.

“I was told not to tell His Majesty. I don’t like lying to my King, but the Lady Dis insisted that it was important,” the dwarf mumbled. Balin hummed, and opened the letter.

Balin  
There has been a small problem. The Shire was attacked by orcs. I assume they were the same orcs that you fought outside Erebor. When I arrived in the Shire, your Mr. Baggins was convincing the rest of the hobbits that Erebor was a good place to seek refuge.  
I took Bilbo’s side. Now, we are almost outside of Erebor, and Bilbo is a bundle of nerves. I am not entirely clear on what happened between him and that thick skulled brother of mine, but it has Bilbo worried. Be warned that I am not afraid to crack Thorin’s skull if it will make him behave.  
Do not worry too much about where the hobbits will stay. Even if Thorin won’t have them, Bilbo plans for the hobbits to cultivate the mountain side. Considering our dislike of gardening, I thought it was a solid plan. Though, there are many young hobbits with us, and I fear for their safety. The guards are starting to get anxious, and I have my theories.  
I look forward to seeing you again, old friend.  
Lady Dis

“You did well not to tell Thorin. Tell no one of this development. I thank you very much for your silence,” Balin waved to the lad. The messenger nodded quickly, and left the room so fast he almost tripped over his own feet. Balin stared at the letter. This would complicate things greatly. Thorin had made it seem that he had moved on, but Balin knew him well. He knew that Thorin would throw himself into his work and ignore the hobbit. Which would not go over well, given all Balin knew of Bilbo. No, this would not end well, but there was nothing Balin could do about it. For now, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So updates are probably going to start slowing down again... I do plan on getting you guys to the reunion you have all waited so patiently for though :) Three more chapters, I think!


	26. Because baths can be difficult

The dwarves and hobbits followed Legolas’ group through Mirkwood. Their wagons had been left on the edge of the woods, every able bodied person laden with supplies. The trees were lighter then Bilbo remembered, and the forest didn’t make him nearly as nervous anymore. Behind him, he could hear Dora laughing occasionally. Gimli had again ignored his friends to walk with her. Dudo was a few steps ahead of Bilbo, eyes trained on Legolas. Somewhere behind him, Paladin, Saradoc, and Drogo. Doubtless they were plotting something, but Bilbo couldn’t bring himself to care. He was more concerned, the closer they came to Thranduil’s home, of the dwarves’ reaction.

“Relax,” Dis said, her voice cutting through Bilbo’s thoughts. Bilbo snorted, and looked up at her.

“How can I? I am well aware of the prejudices of dwarves. They will not take well to this,” Bilbo said. He twirled his walking stick in the air. Legolas caught it swiftly, and tutted at Bilbo.

“Please. My father has everything ready for you. We just have to unload your things, and be on our way,” the elf explained. 

“We? I wasn’t aware that you were joining us,” Dis commented. Legolas shrugged. and glanced down at the hobbit behind him.

“Bilbo is good company. Besides, perhaps it is time that our people made peace,” Legolas said. Bilbo smiled at him. The elf turned suddenly, and led them a short ways off the path. There, waiting, was a series of small wagons, a third of the size of the ones Elrond had given them. Each was hitched to a horse. The remaining elves helped the dwarves and hobbits load them quickly. The younger hobbits were helped into them, and the drivers from before each took command of a wagon. Bilbo was helped onto the driver seat of his family’s wagon, the reins handed to him. Legolas said his goodbyes to his friends, then set out with the caravan.

“How far away are we,” Bilbo asked Legolas quietly. The elf shrugged.

“If we can set a good pace, then we will probably be out of the woods by evening. We can camp in Laketown, if you wish,” Legolas said. Bilbo shook his head quickly.

“No, I would much rather camp outside the town limits. It will mean we reach the mountain sooner,” Bilbo replied. Dis and Legolas shared a look over the horse. Legolas moved up the line. He commented quietly to the driver of the lead wagon of the caravan and almost immediately the speed of the horses picked up. Bilbo let the lull of the wagon calm his racing mind. He was going to see Thorin soon. Within the week at the latest. His dwarf, his infuriating, intelligent, crazy, dwarf was going to be near him soon. Bilbo wasn’t sure if he was ready for that just yet. As his mind wandered, the sun slowly set. Behind him, the young hobbits settled in the wagon, and fell asleep against each other.

“We should camp here,” Legolas held his arm up, so the caravan knew to stop. Bilbo stood, and leapt down from his seat. He could just hear the sound of the lake, the mountain dark and ominous behind it.

“Come on,” Bilbo said to his still sleeping charges. Behind him, Gimli was helping Dora from the wagon. He helped her wake the young ones, while Bilbo went about setting up their bed rolls. 

“But I am not tired,” Esmeralda mumbled. Dora passed her down to Gimli, who chuckled, and cuddled her close to his chest.

“We know, little one. We just think a nap is in order for everyone,” Gimli said against her hair. He laid her down where Bilbo indicated, then went back for another one.

“No story?” Primula asked Bilbo. He chuckled, and tucked her into her own bed roll.

“Not tonight, little one. I promise to make it up to you tomorrow night. When we are all in warm, comfy beds,” Bilbo wiggled his fingers along her sides to make her giggle.

“But a story will make it easier to fall asleep tonight,” Paladin suggested. Gimli had hold of his shoulder, and a hand on Saradoc’s shoulder. The two hobbits looked mildly pleased with themselves and their escort. 

“Yeah. How on earth are we supposed to have a good night’s sleep without a tale to ease our way?” Saradoc piped up. Bilbo turned to glare at them.

“You are barely standing up. I think you can handle one night without a story. Now bed, scat,” Bilbo shooed them to their own rolls, before he retired to his own.

~~~

“Come on, lets have a bath,” Bilbo said suddenly. It was the following morning, and the hobbits were barely awake. The hobbits around him all looked up, shocked.

“But, Uncle Bilbo, do we have to?” Paladin whined. Bilbo smiled at him, and pointed at the lake.

“Yes. Now, I will take the boys,” Bilbo started to say. Amli and Marna popped up beside Dora, wide smiles on their faces.

“We will help Dora with the girls. Come on,” Amil said happily. She swung Primula into her arms, and Marna grabbed Esmeralda. Dora laughed, and followed her two friends. Bilbo hustled the complaining boys to the edge of the water. They didn’t have much time, but Bilbo very much wanted to be clean.

Alright, everyone put your clothes here. It doesn’t have to be a long bath, but its important to be clean,” Bilbo lectured them softly. The boys rolled their eyes, and left their clothes where Bilbo indicated. Bilbo was the last to go in. He carefully folded his chain mail shirt, and the rest of his things on top. He had taken to carrying Sting with him, and now he left it on top of the pile. Just around the bend, he could hear the laughter of the girls, and the splashing water.

“Please, we are supposed to be getting clean,” Bilbo said as he walked into the cool water. The boys ignored him, and continued to splash each other. Bilbo rolled his eyes, and worked on lathering his own hair. By the time he was done, the boys were much cleaner, and wearing goofy grins.

“See, that wasn’t so bad,” Bilbo commented. He directed them to dry off and get dressed. 

“Are you guys done?” Dora called. Bilbo turned to were she had taken the girls.

“Yes!” He called out. He was just about to put on his chain mail shirt when he heard a something strange. He spun around, and gasped. Three dwarf guards were advancing on him, swords drawn.

“What are you doing?” Bilbo asked, his voice high and strained.

“We just want the girl. Nothing more,” the first one said. Bilbo growled, and glared at them. He flicked his hand behind himself, and hoped the lads got the hint. Their laughter stopped suddenly, and Bilbo knew they had noticed the dwarves.

“I am not sure what girl you mean,” Bilbo replied. He recognized them now. They were some of Gimli’s friends, younger members of the caravan guard.

“That hobbit whore that Gimli has been running with. We just want to have a little talk with her,” the second one said, his voice malicious. 

“She is not a whore. She is my cousin, and I will not have you speaking of my family that way,” Bilbo snapped, and he stood, with his back straight and his chest out. The dwarves laughed, and charged. Bilbo drew Sting, and stood in the first position that Fili had taught him. The dwarves fell upon him, and Bilbo swung Sting to meet the first blade. He parried it, and immediately swung to block the next attack The dwarves grunted in surprise, then one of them stabbed Bilbo’s side. As soon as the dwarves charged, the hobbits behind him screamed. Dora ran forward, Amli and Marna on her heels. Bilbo fell to his knees, red blossoming below his ribs. His vision wavered, spots forming. Dora dashed to his side, and wedged her shoulder under his. Bilbo was vaguely aware of her speaking to him, but he couldn’t make out her voice.

“What is the meaning of this!” Dis roared, having been drawn by the screams, and she charged forward. Azrim and Gimli followed her, murder in their expressions. They pulled the dwarves away from Bilbo. Dis gasped, and gathered her friend into her arms.

“I will take Bilbo on to Erebor. The rest of you will follow with the caravan. Azrim, deal with the criminals,” Dis ordered. She raced for the camp before anyone else could speak.

“Gimli. Please, we have to go with her,” Dora stumbled into Gimli’s arms, her eyes wide. He clutched her to his chest, and pressed a quick, soft kiss to her forehead.

“We will go soon. We have to deal with these dwarves first,” Gimli held her close, and watched as more guards came forward. They took his former friends into custody, and Gimli glared at them. Dora was whimpering against his chest, shoulders shaking. Gimli almost roared when he heard Amli’s account of what had happened.

“We need to go up to the mountain. I need to see Bilbo. He is the closest thing to a father I have left,” Dora said softly. Gimli squeezed her to his chest.

“Of course. But we have to be careful. Dis will expect her orders to be followed, and the rest will want to follow her wishes,” Gimli whispered against her hair. He pulled her away from the group and towards camp. Quickly, they set about getting his pony ready.

“Gimli,” Amli said. Gimli turned, shocked.

“I am not doing anything,” He said quickly. His sister rolled her eyes.

“Of course not. But I am going with you. As is Drogo, and Paladin,” Amli informed him. Gimli bristled and before he could retort, his mother walked over.

“And so will we.” Legolas held Dudo in his arms. The young hobbit’s eyes were wide, and his face was pale. His grip on Legolas’ hair had to be painful, but the elf didn’t say anything.

“Bilbo is just as much their family, as Dora’s. The little ones will slow you down. So hurry there, and ease Dora’s mind. I will handle Dis,” Azrim told him. Gimli grinned, and darted forward to give his mother a quick kiss on the cheek. Azrim helped them finish readying their ponies. When that was done, she helped Dora mount behind Gimli. Then, Drogo in front of Amli, and Paladin behind her. Dudo was jostled quickly between Azrim and Legolas, as the elf swung himself onto his horse. The young hobbit was just started to cry when he was settled in front of Legolas.

“Be quick,” Azrim said. Gimli nodded, and spurred his pony forward. Dora wrapped her arms around him, and burrowed her face into his back. He urged his pony faster when he felt her shaking against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you guys think? FYI, I plan on getting you guys to a reunion by November, because I am doing nano this year.
> 
> And yes, I tried the foreshadowing thing in chapter 24 for those of you who caught it.


	27. Chapter 27

“Prince Fili, Balin wants to see you,” a young dwarf stopped Fili in the hallway. The blond dwarf watched his uncle’s back retreat, indecision clear on his face. “He said it was important. Your One, brother, and the elf are already there.” 

“Thank you.” Fili nodded, and headed for Balin’s office. As soon as he entered, the door was shut firmly behind him.

“Your mother’s caravan is bringing hobbits from the Shire with her. It seems there was some tragedy. So Bilbo Baggins has promised them sanctuary here,” Balin explained. Kili choked, and Tauriel’s arms instantly wrapped around him in support. Ori half stood, shock clear on his face. Fili crossed the room quickly, and wrapped his arms around his One. He eased the shorter dwarf back into his seat, and took the seat next to him. A slight scuffle later, and the pair’s hands were entwined.

“Is Bilbo okay?” Kili’s voice cracked. Tauriel pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“Yes, of course. To my understanding, he is merely rather nervous. Dis isn’t sure what to expect, so she thought it smart to warn me.” Balin explained easily.

“So Bilbo will be close then. And being outside the mountain is genius. They cultivate the land, he is with his loved ones, and he doesn’t have to see Thorin if he doesn’t want to.” Ori mused. Fili turned and leaned forward so he could press his nose against his One’s chin. Ori turned his head slightly, and kissed Fili’s head.

“Surely he will have forgiven Uncle by now.” Kili’s voice was small. Fili spun and glared at his brother Ori huffed and shifted back in his seat.

“Don’t be a child. Uncle almost killed him, and we stood by and did nothing. Do you honestly think he will want to see any of us?” Fili spat.

“But he’s still our friend!” Kili snapped back. Balin sighed, and all eyes swiveled to him.

“I can’t imagine that Bilbo will shun us. The fact that he comes to us in his time of need, speaks in turn to the fact that he thinks of us as friends still as well. Despite this,” Balin raised his voice over the now squabbling brothers. “He will need space. As Fili said, we didn’t try and stop Thorin.”

“Fear not. He won’t push you away forever.” Tauriel murmured to her dwarf. Kili twisted in his seat to look up at her, hope in his eyes.

“As touching as this scene is, you might want to get to the council meeting. Dwalin isn’t sure he can keep Thorin from murdering them all. Or he won’t help.” Nori stepped out of the shadows. He grinned at the startled dwarves, and nodded to Tauriel.

“What happened?” Balin had long since gotten used to Nori’s random appearances. Instead, he stood and quickly put some of the important papers away in locked drawers.

“Thorin mentioned Tauriel in the meeting today. He suggested that a more neutral relationship with the elves might be in order. For some reason, they didn’t take that too well.” Nori explained, pulling a small knife from his pocket, and flipping it expertly.

“We should hurry.” Fili stood, and nearly dropped right back into his seat. He swore, the words heartfelt, as he steadied himself on the back of his chair. Ori instantly wedged himself under Fili’s left shoulder, and Kili took his right. Fili clenched his jaw, glaring at the floor.

“If you want to be quick, then shut up, and accept the help.” Ori said calmly into his ear. Fili grunted, but otherwise didn’t respond. Balin and Nori led the way, with Tauriel silently bringing up the rear. The group could easily hear the commotion before they even turned the corner into the hallway leading to the council room. 

“THIS IS MY MOUNTAIN AND I WILL DO WHAT IS BEST FOR IT.” Fili and Kili both flinched. They were adults now, but they were no strangers to the anger in their Uncle’s voice. It shouldn’t affect them anymore, but Kili still felt a shiver travel down his spine. Looking over at his brother, he could tell Fili felt the same.

“What is going on here?!” Balin slammed the doors open to find Dwarves standing around the table, red in the face from their shouting. Thorin was pacing at the top of the table, rage more than visible on his face and in every line of his body. Dwalin was just behind Thorin, eyes glued on his King warily.

“They dare tell me how to run my mountain!” Thorin snarled. The group entered the room properly, eyes intent on Thorin.

“Well, when he is crazy enough to suggest we do business with those blasted tree huggers, how can one not?” An old dwarf snapped. 

“Out!” Fili roared before his uncle could even open his mouth. When the old dwarf didn’t move fast enough, Dwalin removed him bodily. He gave him an extra push after he and spat when he saw Tauriel.

“Am I right to assume you are suggesting trade?” Tauriel asked quietly. The rest of the room fell silent as they turned to stare at her. Kili, almost pointedly, stepped away from his brother, and positioned himself beside her.

“Limited, but yes.” Thorin replied stiffly. Tauriel ignored the rest of the room and focused on him.

“I don’t have a lot of weight in terms of trade, as Captain of the Guard. But I can speak to Legolas, he is a good friend. He can be made to see reason.” Tauriel explained softly. “If you wish, I can act as ambassador.”

“I appreciate the thought, but I will need one of my people to make these deals.” Thorin replied. Tauriel nodded, a thoughtful expression on her face. Fili stared at his brother, and recognized the moment the thought crossed his younger brother’s face.

“I can do it,” Kili announced. Thorin stared at him, skeptical. “It makes sense, you know. I can get to know Tauriel’s people, and be helpful at the same time. Besides, aren’t you always telling me I need to be more helpful?”

“We will discuss this later.” Thorin said, after some deliberation. “Now, can we all sit and discuss things like adults?” There was shuffling and grumbling as the councillors slowly retook their seats. Balin took his place at Thorin’s left, as Fili tool on the right. Papers were shuffled, and the dwarves settled themselves to resume the meeting. Dwalin glared around the room, just to make sure no one thought to question Thorin so boldly again.

“Now, where do we want to start?” Balin calmly asked the room. Thorin took a deep breath, and had just started to speak when the door to the chamber flew open, boning loudly against the stone wall behind it. A dwarf burst in, face pale, and blood on his cheek. Thorin, Fili, and Balin all rose from their seats, worry on their faces.

“Your Majesty. It’s Lady Dis, she’s with Oin now in the Healers Wing. There was an attack,” The dwarf gasped as quickly as he could. Thorin didn’t wait for more, storming from the room as if wargs were on his heels. Without a word, Tauriel easily picked Fili up, and hurried after his uncle. Kili, too worried about their mother to even think about teasing his brother, raced after them, Ori on his heels, both intent on reaching the Healers as quickly as possible. 

“Oh Thorin,” Dis all but wailed when she saw them. There was blood on her face, in her beard, on her chest.

“Are you hurt? Where? Why isn’t Oin tending you?” Thorin’s hands grasped her shoulders, his face hard with worry. Tauriel, Kili, and Ori stumbled to a stop behind him, Dwalin, Balin, and Nori not far behind.

“I am fine. Thorin- its Bilbo. We’re not sure if he’s going to make it.” Dis whispered. Thorin, his face going blank, crumpled to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a huge thanks to Musume_no_Suoh for everything. Trust me guys, this chapter wasn't nearly as good. Like holy shit, I really wish I had thought of that warg line.
> 
> Also, I am sorry that I haven't replied to any of your comments. I love seeing them, honestly they brighten my day every time I see one. But with homework and getting ready for Nano, I find myself lacking time. So, I plan on focusing on getting you guys a reunion before November, and I will reply to your comments when I have a little more time.
> 
> I probably don't say this enough, so thank you to everyone who reads this, I appreciate it. And holy shit, I never thought something I wrote would have this much of a following. You guys make me smile.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I guess I forgot to write in that Legolas joins them at the end of chapter 26. I fixed it, just don't be surprised when he shows up.

“What happened?” Fili asked his mother quietly. As soon as Tauriel had set him down, he and Kili had surged forward to embrace Dis. Now, Thorin was sitting in a chair, his elbows on his knees, staring at his hands, his face blank. Dis was watching him and her boys, her face a mask of worry.

“I don’t really know. Bilbo had taken the young ones to bathe. Amli and Marna went with them too, to help with the girls. Next thing we knew, there was screaming. Azim, Gimli and I heard the screams and came running. Three dwarves surrounded Bilbo, blades drawn. When we pulled them away, we saw Bilbo on the ground. He had been stabbed on the side, in the stomach.” Dis explained softly. Tauriel stiffened, knowing as they all did just how serious a wound that was. She patted Kili’s shoulder, then pushed through the crowd of dwarves that had gathered. Cracking the door, she entered the private room where Oin was working on Bilbo, making sure to close it behind her.

“Dis?” Gloin rushed forward, the rest of the Company on his heels. He pulled her into a quick hug. She smiled and patted his arm soothingly.

“Your family is safe. Bilbo is the only one who was injured. They will be along soon with the rest of the caravan. I told Azrim to bring the others after they had those responsible under control.” The look on Dis’ face was hard, and her hands tightened until her knuckles cracked, obviously longing for a weapon and free rein of those responsible.

“We will-“

“Lady Dis!” The dwarves all turned to watch as a young hobbit woman ran forward. Her clothes were covered in dust, and her hair fell in a tangle down her back. Her pale shirt had patches of brown, Bilbo’s dried blood.

“Dora! What in Mahal’s name are you doing here?” Dis pressed forward and pulled Dora into a tight hug.

“Where is he? Where’s my uncle?” Dora asked when she stepped back. Her eyes were wide, her cheeks pale.

“Dora.” Gimli hurried forward, Dora’s brothers, Amli, and Legolas just behind him.

“Ah, so you made Gimli bring you. Of course. Oin and Tauriel are helping him now.” Dis explained. Dora nodded, and wavered. Dis grabbed her arm, and led Dora over to the chair beside Thorin’s.

“Gimli, Amli.” Gloin caught Gimli’s arm, and pulled his son into his arms. Amli pressed herself tightly into her father’s arms as well. Gloin kissed each of their foreheads and murmured his thanks for their health.

“I want Dora.” Dudo pushed at Legolas. The elf chuckled and set him down. Kili and Fili watched, amused, as Dudo hurried towards his sister, Drogo right behind him.

“Hush, boys. Uncle Bilbo will be fine.” Dora shifted and drew her youngest brother onto her lap. She pulled Drogo to her by his shoulder. Dis saw the lost look on Dora’s face, and turned to Gloin.

“Gloin, perhaps if you let your son go for a moment, he could share some news with you?” Dis suggested quietly. Behind her, the other dwarves looked on in interest. They knew that these hobbits were relatives of Bilbo’s, but they were still confused as to why they were there.

“What?” Gloin stepped back, and stared at his son. Amli grinned as Gloin glared at Dis. He coughed, and rubbed the back of his neck, the tips of his ears going red.

“That’s Dora Baggins, Bilbo’s cousin, I think. She, well-“ Gimli stumbled over his words.

“I am his One.” Dora slipped her free hand into Gimli’s, the other latched tightly onto Dudo’s. Drogo had taken Dora’s vacated spot, and he glared at his sister’s back.

“Really?” Gloin stared at her, shocked. Dora nodded, and Gimli’s braid knocked against her check.

“Welcome to the family, then, little one. I am Bofur.” Bofur pushed forward and bowed to her. Suddenly the dam broke, and the rest of the Company jostled each other out of the way as they fought to be the next to introduce themselves. Dora giggled and Dudo chuckled at the attention they received as Gimli relaxed enough to drape an arm across Dora’s shoulders.

“What’s this now?” Oin stood in the doorway to Bilbo’s sickroom. His face was pale, and his hands still had blood on them. 

“Uncle Oin.” Gimli grinned at him.

“How is Bilbo?” Dora demanded. She darted forward, just as Thorin stood suddenly. He loomed over her, but she was too caught up in her worry to care, or even notice.

“He will be fine. He just needs rest,” Tauriel assured her. She slipped past Oin, and went to lean against Kili.

“Can we see him? Please? He’s the last family we have left. I need to-“ Dora’s voice stuttered and broke. Legolas leapt forward and swung a now trembling Dudo into his arms. Dis had an arm around Dora’s shoulders before Gimli could reach her.

“Of course. We will go see him now, and let Gimli catch up with the others.” Dis nodded to Legolas, and they propelled the two Bagginses into the small room. Just outside, Dis heard Oin loudly demand who the hobbits were, and what were they doing in Erebor?

“Dora?” Bilbo croaked. Dora let out a sob and raced for the bed. She gripped Bilbo’s hand, and squeezed it gently. He smiled fondly at her. 

“Bilbo.” Dudo made a grabby motion from Legolas’ arms. After a nod from Bilbo, the elf carefully set the young hobbit on Bilbo’s bed. Dudo crawled up it, and gently tucked himself against Bilbo’s side. Bilbo smiled down at him.

“Hey, Uncle Bilbo.” Drogo stepped into the room, and hurried to his side. Bilbo patted the bed, and was quickly joined by the two older hobbits.

“It’s alright now, I’m okay.” Bilbo mumbled to them.

“We will leave you know,” Dis quietly told Bilbo. He nodded, so she led Legolas from the room.

“Thorin.” Dis’ voice commanded attention. “Come, we need to talk.” 

“Of course. Boys.” Thorin started towards his rooms, Dis in step beside him. Kili, Fili, and Ori followed him. Tauriel watched them for a moment, then turned to greet Legolas.

“Why are they here?” Thorin asked as soon as they were in the privacy of his rooms.

“When we got to the Shire, it was to find that it had been destroyed. The orcs wrought a great deal of destruction on their way to Erebor. Bilbo convinced most of the hobbits to join him on his journey to return back here. He told them that they would be able to live in the hills outside the mountain, that they could cultivate the land, and that we in turn would protect them. I confirmed his assertion, and promised them safe passage.” Dis explained.

“It will be wonderful to have their expertise in farming,” Ori mused. Dis smiled at him, at the way Fili’s arm was loosely wrapped around the shorter dwarf’s waist.

“Thorin? Will you honour my promise?” Dis turned towards her brother, face stern. 

“Of course. Whatever they need, we will help them with.” Thorin promised quietly.

“Have no fear, brother. I am sure Bilbo will forgive you in time,” Dis reassured him quietly. Thorin nodded once, then left his rooms.

“Mother?” Kili looked at her. Dis beamed, and pulled him in for another hug.

“It is so good to see all of you.” Dis mumbled against his hair. Kili laughed and squeezed her.

“It really is. Thank you, for bringing Bilbo.”

“How could I leave him behind? If nothing else, I look forward to watching him keep Thorin in line. Now come, I am hungry, and I want to hear about everything since you left me.” Dis wrapped an arm around each of her boys. She nodded to Ori to ensure that he knew he was welcome as well. The four left Thorin’s rooms, Kili and Fili fighting to speak first. Dis smiled. They had been through so much, but they would always be her boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as Musume_no_Suoh pointed out, I have kind of messed a little bit. So I am slowly going to fix things. If I edit a chapter, I will let you guys know, and have it in the top note. I added Primula to chapter 2.
> 
> Also, expect a bit more Bell and Hamfast soon. I want to get the focus back on Bilbo and Thorin, but I also want to still feature some of the minor characters.
> 
> Sorry it took me so long, but the chapters are going to keep on coming!


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippets in the lives of, well, quite a lot of folk.

Dora sighed, and brushed a hand over her skirt. Bilbo had been awake for a few moments, then had sunk into a deep sleep. Tauriel had assured them that it was better for him. The more he slept, the less he moved. At least, that was the theory. And honestly, Dora was more than glad that Bilbo was okay. He was her family, the closest thing to a father she had now. But it meant that until the rest arrived, it was up to Dora to ensure her siblings were entertained. Which was not an easy task when one had a Dwarf also vying for attention.

“Lunch. I need lunch,” Dora announced. It had been a harrying morning, to say the least. Dudo had spent much of it crying; two of his favourite people were not around to entertain him. Bilbo was sleeping, and Legolas was busy in meetings with Tauriel, Thorin, Fili, Kili, and the rest of the dwarf council. Ori had led them around, trying to make friends with Drogo. The young hobbit had been in a foul mood though. And Gimli had been waiting at the door to their room before they were even awake. Drogo was loud, and tried to keep all of Dora’s attention on him. When Drogo’s attention wasn’t on Ori, it was spent flicking things at Gimli. The exuberant dwarf merely ignored Drogo's antics, happy to be in her presence.

“This way, come on.” Ori suddenly changed direction, and led them down the left tunnel instead of the middle. Dudo swerved, stumbled and fell. His cries instantly filled the tunnel.

“Oh, it's alright, darling,” Dora said gently, and she swept him into her arms. Dudo whimpered, and buried his face into the crook of her neck. 

“Are you okay, Dudo?” Gimli asked kindly. Drogo snorted, rolling his eyes as he continued to stomp after Ori. Dora sighed and pressed her nose against Dudo’s hair. She ignored Gimli, and hurried after Ori. As if he sensed the urgency, Ori picked up the pace. They entered through a side door, and Ori led them to a table.

“Here, I will get us something to eat.” Ori offered, and darted away, Drogo just a step behind.

“Hush, Dudo, darling. Drogo will make sure you get something nice and tasty.” Dora hummed into his ear. Gimli sat down, and pulled her seat out for her. Dora gave him a tight smile, and settled on it, rubbing Dudo’s back. His crying had eased a bit, but his face was still buried in her neck. His fingers dug into her shirt.

“Gimli, lad?” Gloin moved towards their table, a tray in his hands. Gimli shot out of his seat, and grinned at his father. Gloin’s eyes danced from Dora and Dudo, to his son.

“You remember Dora, and this is Dudo.” Gimli waved a hand at the pair of hobbits. Gloin smiled at her, then stared at Dudo.

“I do. Is this your lad?” Gloin asked carefully. Gimli coughed, and Dora jerked in her seat. Dudo wailed against her shoulder.

“What did you do?” Drogo, glaring, popped back over, his and Dudo’s food balanced carefully on the tray.

“Nothing, nothing. Um, sir, Drogo and Dudo are both my little brothers,” Dora explained softly. Gloin’s cheeks burned as he nodded.

“Ah, sorry, lass. Please, call me Gloin.” Gloin smiled at her, and took the seat beside hers. “Can I hold him?” 

“I suppose,” Dora replied slowly. She gently detached Dudo, and shifted him over to Gloin. She was uneasy about the older dwarf, but knew from Gimli and Amli that Gloin adored children. Dudo didn’t want to leave his sister’s arms, reaching out for her, hands making grabbing motions.

“There you all are.” Amli bustled over to their table, and threw herself into the seat between Drogo and Gimli. She winked at Dora, then nudged Drogo’s shoulder. He rolled his eyes, and focused on his plate.

“Here you go, Dora. I have to go, Thorin needs me,” Ori said hurriedly. He put Dora’s tray in front of her, then rushed off. Dora waved absentmindedly at him, eyes on Gloin and her brother. Dudo had calmed and had leaned back against Gloin, fingers playing with his beard. With the ease of practice, Gloin kept the lad steady with one hand while the other reached for his lunch.

“So what did you want to do this afternoon?” Gimli asked Dora cheerfully. Drogo grumpily stabbed at his meal.

“How about we go for a walk outside. Just you and me, eh, Drogo?” Amli suggested happily.

“Fine.” Drogo finished off the last of his meal, then left with Amli, still scowling. 

“I suppose we should get going.” Dora looked mournfully at how calm Dudo was in Gloin’s arms. The older dwarf smiled at her, and easily shifted his grip on Dudo.

“I can look after the lad, if you like. He’s just like Gimli was as a lad.” Gloin offered. Dora laughed, as across the table, Gimli spluttered indignantly.

“If you really don’t mind.” Dora fiddled with the edge of her napkin nervously. It had been awhile since she had been brother-less. She missed the time spent alone with Gimli, and she wanted to visit Bilbo without her brothers around to change the questions she could ask.

“Of course not, love. You are my boy’s One. Welcome to the family,” Gloin said. He shifted Dudo onto his own seat, and stood. Dora stood as well, and stepped into Gloin’s embrace.

“Thank you, sir. Its nice to have finally met you.” Dora went up onto the tips of her toes, and gave him a peck on the cheek. Gloin grinned down at her as she stepped away. Gimli jumped to his feet, and hurried around the table.

“Thanks, Adad. Dora and I are going to go now.” Gimli nodded to his father, grabbed Dora’s hand, and whisked her away.

~~~

“Nori.” Dwalin grabbed his One’s upper arm, stopping the dwarf from slipping away. Nori leaned lightly into his touch, but didn’t turn to face the taller dwarf.

“Was there a point to this? I do have things to do,” Nori complained. Dwalin huffed, and pulled Nori close.

“Don’t move. Just for a moment.” Dwalin mumbled against Nori’s hair. Nori snorted, and leaned into his touch.

“I can only imagine what Fili and Kili would say if they could see you right now. Dwalin, a big softie,” Nori teased. Dwalin merely grunted and tightened his arms around Nori.

“Don’t be like that. You know what those lads are like,” Dwalin sighed as Nori wiggled and turned around so he could press his nose against the juncture between Dwalin’s neck and shoulder. The large dwarf shuddered, and pressed a kiss to Nori’s head. The shorter dwarf retaliated by turning his cheek, and sucking at that spot on Dwalin’s neck, full of tongue and teeth. Dwalin moaned breathlessly, and his hands fisted in Nori’s jacket. One moment, Dwalin was trying to think if he could spend a few hours with Nori, and the next his arms were empty, and Nori was across the corridor.

“Sorry, dearest. Work to be done and all that.” Nori winked saucily at Dwalin, and disappeared down the corridor. Dwalin sighed, adjusted his collar, and went in search of Thorin.

~~~

“There you are.” Ori collapsed next to Fili in front of their fire, and sighed. Fili instantly knocked Ori’s hat off, and buried his fingers in his hair. Ori arched against the fingers, and leaned into Fili.

“Sorry, I promised Gimli I would show him and some of the hobbits around. You know, Bilbo’s cousins. Then I had to meet with Thorin. And before I could get away, Balin asked me to find some things for him in the library.” Ori turned, and pressed himself against Fili. 

“Its okay. Just glad you are back. Tauriel and Kili want to join Gimli and Dora for dinner tonight. If you are too tired, we don’t have to join them,” Fili offered. They fell silent as Ori mulled it over. Fili’s hands moved from Ori’s hair to his shoulders. Ori instantly moved to give Fili more room, and mewled happily.

“I suppose we can go. Dora is very smart, I think you will like her,” Ori finally said. Fili’s hands had migrated lower, and were now around Ori’s lower back. Ori had shifted with him, and was now splayed out across the couch.

“Well, you should probably get up then. We need to go soon.” Fili promptly stopped, and stood, stretching. Ori whined and rolled over, pouting up at him.

“Do we have to move now? I was comfortable.” Ori huffed. Fili laughed and swooped down to kiss Ori lightly.

“Well, if you don’t want to, that's okay. But I think it will be fun. I promise, we can have a lazy morning tomorrow.” Fili winked at Ori, and helped his One up.

“Well, when you put it like that, I think we should go.” Fíli merely snorted, threw an arm around Ori’s shoulders, and led him out of their rooms.

~~~

“I wonder if Dora is shorter than Bilbo,” Kili mused. Tauriel looked down at him, confused.

“And why would you care?” She queried. Kili grinned, and shoved his hands into his pockets.

“Well, I think it’ll be funny. I saw Bilbo beside Elrond, and it was great. I can only imagine how Dora will look beside you.” Kili chuckled. Tauriel laughed, and smacked Kili’s arm.

“We want her to like us. Behave yourself.” She admonished, still smiling. Kili chuckled up at her, eyes bright.

“Ah, come on. She will find out about me soon enough.” Kili was outright laughing now. He darted past her into the small dining room they were using. Dora was already seated, Gimli’s eyes on her, and a worried frown on his face.

“Evening.” Tauriel broke the silence, and startled the pair. Dora stood, and darted around the table towards Tauriel eagerly. Tauriel lightly tugged on some of Kili’s hair to hopefully keep him from snickering.

“How are you, Dora? I checked on Bilbo earlier, he is doing well.” Tauriel rested her hand on Dora’s shoulder, and the two women went and sat together at the table.

“Are they ignoring us?” Gimli asked his cousin. The two stood shoulder to shoulder, eyes on their Ones. The two women were already deep in conversation, heads bent together.

“I think so.” Kili squinted at them. It was hard to tell if they were actually talking, or just trying to tease him and Gimli.

“I can’t decide if it will get better, or worse, when Ori and Fili get here.” Gimli mused. The door opened behind them, and Ori and Fili entered as if summoned.

“What's this? Taking my name in vain, are we?” Fili limped into the room, arm loosely wrapped around Ori, who snorted, and left to go and talk with Dora and Tauriel.

“Unbelievable.” Kili complained. Fili clapped a hand on Kili’s shoulder, and pulled his brother towards the table.

“Don’t pout, Kili, the adults like to have a good conversation before the children join them at the table,” Tauriel said loftily. Dora giggled into her hand, and Ori grinned at the three Durins.

“Yes, yes. Now that you have had your fun, can we eat?” Gimli complained.

“Of course. Wouldn’t want the food to get cold,” Ori said, and he tucked his napkin onto his lap.

“Or the children to get unruly.” Tauriel whispered to Ori and Dora, and they all three burst into laughter. Fili rolled his eyes as Kili whined.

“I don’t know how I feel about this. I think we should keep our Ones apart.” Kili suggested. Tauriel snorted, and Ori grinned.

“As if you could.” It was Dora, though, who voiced what the three were thinking.

“Why did you have to pick a feisty one.” Kili complained. Gimli punched Kili’s shoulder, then reached over, and grabbed one of the covered plates on the table.

“Obviously you haven’t been paying that much attention to your One. And there is nothing wrong with Dora.” Gimli proclaimed.

“No, just my family.” Dora grumbled. She scooped a healthy portion of vegetables onto her plate. She sighed heavily when she noticed Tauriel’s eyes on her.

“What's wrong?” Tauriel asked quietly. The whole table fell silent. Fili patted his cousin’s tense shoulder.

“It's Drogo. I don’t know what's wrong. He was always the closest to Uncle Bilbo, but we know he’s fine. He likes Ori well enough, but still didn’t stop scowling all day today. And then Dudo wanted nothing to do with me. He wanted to follow Legolas around, and when the elf told him no, he had a temper tantrum. The caravan isn’t here yet, which means that none of the other hobbits are around to play with them, and I promised Uncle Bilbo that I would help as much as possible.” Dora explained, her voice tense. Tauriel wrapped an arm around Dora’s shoulders, and pulled her into a hug. Dora returned it briefly, then pulled away to sit back up.

“I will talk to Legolas, get him to spend some time with Dudo. As for Drogo, the caravan should be here any day now. I think his problem is that he has lost the attention of both his siblings, and has no one to pay attention to him alone.” Tauriel suggested calmly. Dora’s shoulders trembled, and her hands were tight fists against her legs, obviously torn.

“Does Drogo like books? Maybe he can help me with the restoration of the library.” Ori leaned around Tauriel so he could speak directly to Dora. The hobbit smiled at him gratefully.

“I think that would be a wonderful idea. Thank you.” Dora’s smile was more steady, and her shoulders relaxed.

“On second thoughts, I think we should encourage them to spend more time together. Pass the chips.” Fili knocked his shoulder against Kili’s, laughing at his brother, and suddenly dinner was back in full swing.

~~~

“Dora! The caravan is here!” Gimli banged into the Baggins’ room. Dora looked up from where she was pulling a tunic over Dudo’s head. She had just gotten it over his head, when he wiggled away. Dora sighed, and chased after him so she could fix his sleeves.

“Lovely. Now can someone help catch that little bugger,” Dora said, exasperation clear in her voice. Drogo darted forward, and grabbed his brother’s arm. Dudo whined, but stood still as his brother fixed his shirt.

“Alright, let's go see Saradoc and Paladin.” Drogo clasped Dudo’s hand in his, and moved towards the door. Dora sighed, slipping her arm into the crook of Gimli’s elbow, and followed her brothers out of the room. Drogo and Dudo stormed ahead of them, their cheerful shouts filling the halls. Dora laughed, and started walking faster. Within moments, her and Gimli were running down the hallway, hand in hand. They rounded a few more corners, and almost ran into Thorin. Just past him, the wagons were slowing down. Azrim’s pony surged forward, just as the lead wagon stopped. Instead of rushing towards Gloin, she turned and helped a rather pregnant hobbit out of the first wagon. Another hobbit followed quickly, but he moved swiftly towards the other wagons.

“Dora!” Bell Gamgee waddled forward, her belly impressively round. Dora dropped Gimli’s hand to race forward through the dwarves and down the steps. She hugged Bell gingerly, a brilliant smile on her face.

“How are you, Bell? It's so good to see you,” Dora said. She turned, and slipped an arm around Bell’s waist. Gimli met them halfway, and braced her on her other side.

“Please, I am not that fragile. It's not like I am going to break. Now, tell me, dear, how is Bilbo?” Bell queried. By this time they had reached Thorin’s Company. The dwarves looked at her with interest, curious to how she knew their burglar.

“He is doing well. Tauriel and Oin patched him up in no time at all. I am sure he will be just as pleased to know you are well, as you are that he is well.” Dora eased them up the steps.

“Uncle Oin, can you check her over? She’s quite pregnant.” Gimli called out. Fili groaned, and Kili cackled.

“Are you sure? You know, maybe she just got really hungry,” Fili suggested. Ori sighed, and swatted Fili’s arm.

“Hush now. This is Bell Gamgee. Bilbo would have your head if he knew you were teasing her when she has traveled so far. Shame on you!” Dora scolded the pair. Dwalin snorted, and quickly turned it into a cough when Thorin glared at him.

“Oin, get her to the infirmary. Balin, Dwalin, get the new dwarves settled. Fili, Kili, please take the hobbits to the wing that the Baggins are staying in.” Thorin ordered. He nodded to them, then turned on his heel and stormed away.

“Whats his problem?” Bell leaned against Gimli, so the others wouldn’t hear her.

“Thats just Thorin for you. He's a moody bastard.” Gimli shrugged, and led her away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long this has taken. I am seriously lucky that you guys put up with my shotty schedule. I think I rewrote this chapter about 5 times... As you have all probably noticed, I accidentally forgot about some characters. Well, I am going to work on writing them back into the story


	30. Chapter 30

“Dis.” Bilbo’s voice was as stern as he could manage it. His belly still hurt, and he couldn’t eat solid foods just yet; Tauriel had been able to expedite the healing, but not completely knit the wound. Bilbo had discovered the hard way just what happened when he moved too quickly.

“Yes, Bilbo?” Dis asked sweetly. She looked up from the reports she had been reading. She had taken to relaxing in Bilbo’s room while she familiarized herself with the happenings of Erebor. In the five days since Bilbo’s attack, the rest of the caravan had arrived and started to settle into the mountain. The hobbits were already exploring the countryside and searching for places to make their new homes. Dora had been pulled all around the mountain by Gimli, Amli, and Marna. She had met the entire Company, and trekked all through the mountain. At the moment, she was somewhere in the market area of the mountain, with Bofur and Bifur as protectors and guides. She had taken a shine to Marna’s odd uncle and cousin, and if she wasn’t with the younger dwarves, then she was with them. 

“Don’t give me that,” Bilbo growled. He refrained from using stronger language, but only because Dudo was curled up beside him, and Esmeralda and Primula were braiding each other’s hair at Dis’ feet. 

“I am not sure I understand,” Dis hummed. Bilbo snorted. 

“I want to speak with Thorin, Dis,” Bilbo snapped. Dis nodded slowly, a contemplative look on her face. “Of course. How about when you are on your feet?” Dis suggested idly. Bilbo opened his mouth, his face indignant. “I need to speak with him about what happened between us. And what will happen to those dwarves that attacked me.” Bilbo replied quickly. 

“Don’t worry about those dwarves. Thorin and I will handle it.” Dis informed Bilbo firmly. Bilbo snorted.

“I still want to know what’s happening to them,” Bilbo stated. Dis sighed. 

“At the moment, they are in the dungeons. Thorin hasn’t quite decided what to do with them. I don’t think he realizes just how much they hated Dora,” Dis replied lightly, but Bilbo wasn’t deceived. He knew her well enough know to see the hatred in her eyes, but knew it wouldn’t make a difference to comment on it. Instead, he whined and leaned back into his pillows once more. He was still thinking on his reply when Tauriel and Kili entered his room. Bilbo brightened, and Dis smiled warmly at her son. The other dwarves of the Company had all visited Bilbo already- all except Thorin. 

“And how is my favourite hobbit today?” Kili asked cheerfully. Pouting up at him, Esmeralda whined and stamped her foot. Kili laughed, picked her up, and he tossed her into the air, catching her easily. Esmeralda’s whine turned into a bright laugh. 

“Essie aside, of course.” 

“I am fine.” Bilbo glanced over at Kili and Tauriel, then turned back to Dis to continue glaring at her. Grinning, Kili settled himself on the floor at the base of Bilbo’s bed. He pulled out the braids Primula had done, and set about redoing Essie’s hair with skilled fingers. 

“Tauriel, darling. How do you feel about Bilbo walking around?” Dis asked her. Bilbo huffed, and crossed his arms over his chest. He hadn’t mentioned getting up, he just wanted the chance to speak with Thorin. Why that was so difficult for everyone to understand was beyond him. Surely Tauriel realized that he wasn’t serious about getting up. Wounds such as his needed rest, whether they had magical aid or not. He was just about to assure her of this, when Tauriel cut in before he could.

“Not a chance in hell. He needs rest. Magic can only heal so much, Bilbo. Your body needs to recuperate. It can’t do that if you are running all over the place,” Tauriel told Bilbo gently. She sat beside him on the bed and took his hand. Bilbo huffed and switched his glare to her. Dudo whined in his sleep and pressed his face more firmly into Bilbo’s leg. Bilbo carded his fingers through the young one’s hair soothingly. 

“I don’t want to go for a walk. I just want to talk to Thorin. There is a difference,” Bilbo snapped. Dis rolled her eyes. She pulled Primula into her lap, and finished the braids in her air. The door opened, and another dwarf joined them. Esmeralda squirmed in Kili’s arms and bounced free. 

“Gimli!” She squealed, and ran into the dwarf’s arms. He caught her easily and pulled her up so he could settle her on his hip. Her hands buried themselves in his hair. 

“Is everything alright?” Dis asked him quietly. Gimli nodded, and shifted Essie, wincing when the fingers tangled in his hair tugged. 

“Yeah. Dwalin just wants to go over some guard numbers with Kili and me. Cousin?” Gimli eased the little fingers out of his hair, then tumbled the hobbit onto the bed. Essie laughed and spun around to smack Gimli’s arm. He was already back across the room though, impatient for Kili to join him. 

“Guess that's my cue. See you later,” Kili said to no one in particular. He dragged himself up off the floor, and followed Gimli from the room. 

“Bilbo, will you be okay with the little ones?” Dis queried quietly. She shifted the sleepy Primula onto Bilbo’s bed. Instantly, Primula and Essie curled around each other at Bilbo’s feet. 

“I am tired, not broken. Of course I can watch them,” Bilbo groused. Tauriel laughed, and tugged lightly on Bilbo’s curls. He swatted at her hand and glared up at her. 

“If you two are okay, then I have a meeting with Thorin. Be good.” Dis leaned over and dropped a kiss on Bilbo’s forehead. He hissed at her, and she laughed as she left the room. 

“She really cares for you.” Tauriel commented quietly. Bilbo sighed, and squeezed her hand. He shifted away from her a little and eased himself into leaning forward so he could toss a blanket over the fauntlings at his feet. Of course. We spent a lot of time together while we traveled. She even took over story time a few times,” Bilbo said. Tauriel smiled, then lowered her head. 

“Hey, whats wrong?” 

“I barely know her. She showers Ori with affection, and you. The Ones of the men in her family. But she barely speaks with me,” Tauriel whispered. Bilbo reached forward and squeezed her hands. He tugged on them until she looked up at him. 

“We just got here. I almost died. She has a home she never knew returned to her. Give her some time to become accustomed to this life. I know Dis, she wants to get to know you. She just hasn’t had time. We've only been here five days, after all, of which the first day or so was spent being worried about me. Let her get settled. Then you will have so many dinners with her, you will wish for the days when she barely spent any time with you.” 

“I don’t see why I would ever tire of her company,” Tauriel finally replied. Bilbo winced at the pain in her voice. 

“Even better. Being on the good side of your in-laws is important.” Bilbo leaned forward and tweaked a strand of her hair. Tauriel gave a watery chuckle, and offered him a small smile. The pair fell into a comfortable silence; Bilbo watched the sleeping little ones, and Tauriel read a small book. 

“How are you, Bilbo?” Bell bustled into the room, startling Bilbo and Tauriel. He coughed, straightening himself on the bed. Bilbo had rarely seen her on the journey, as she had elected herself to keep Lobelia busy. Now, Bilbo was almost surprised to see how swollen her belly was. 

“Just fine, Bell. And how are you two?” Bilbo reached forward, and Bell obligingly stepped closer. She carefully leaned over and hugged him. Bilbo gave her a kiss on the cheek. Bell chuckled, and stepped back. It's good to see you’re okay. The little ones were a right terror on the rest of the journey. I don’t think Lobelia has ever looked so sour about missing you,” Bell pulled at the sheets around his bed, her smile bright and sharp.

“I would have loved to see that.” Bilbo chuckled. He swatted at her when she tried to plump his pillow. Bell laughed, and shuffled over to where Tauriel was sitting. A creak by the door startled Bilbo, but by the time he looked up, the only thing he saw was the flash of a cloak as whoever it was left. His brow creased, and his hands fisted in the blanket. There was no way, it couldn’t be. 

“Bilbo? Are you in pain?” Tauriel was out of her seat before she had even finished talking. Bilbo batted her hands away, still looking at the door. The elf huffed, but sat back down. Her sharp eyes roamed over Bilbo, as if they could figure out the problem. 

“Uncle Bilbo?” Dora leaned into the room, her braided hair a perfect curtain around her face. Her eyes swept the room, quiet worry dominant on her face. 

“Dora, darling. What's wrong?” Bilbo reached out to her, beckoning her closer. 

“Drogo. Is he here?” As Dora stepped into the room, Dudo shifted, and rolled over so he could blink up at his sister. 

“No, he left awhile ago. I thought he was with our cousins.” Bilbo shifted on the bed. Dora’s shoulders tightened, and her fists clenched. Tauriel put a hand on Bilbo’s shoulder to keep him on the bed. 

“Uncle Bilbo!” Saradoc and Paladin ran into the room, both shouting. Saradoc looked around quickly, and Paladin’s shoulders slumped.

“We can’t find Drogo. He’s gone,” Saradoc gasped, eyes wide. Dora’s cheeks paled. 

“I have to find Dis.” Dora turned and dashed from the room, her fear evident. “Tauriel, we have to find him.” The start of Bilbo and Tauriel’s argument followed on Dora’s heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, as you probably noticed I am going to try and cap this off at 40 chapters. I am going to write some one-shots for this, make it a series. 
> 
> Okay, so all the important things in my life (phone, laptop, car) seemed to have a conference to see how they could fuck with me the most. In the past 30 ish days, my laptop was out of commission for 8 days, my phone for 7 (Only overlapping the 8 days by one) and then when I had relaxed, my car didn't start... So its been a little rough. Then I went and saw Kingsman, and fell in love. Don't be surprised if I start posting things for that in the next bit. I promise to have this finished soon, hopefully in the next few months. I am so sorry for how long its taken me, and I will not abandon this!


End file.
